Harry Potter and the Forbidden Attic
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: *::*COMPLETE*::*Harry, Hermione and Ron return to their 6th year at Hogwarts, and befriend Gillian Owens daughters, who transfered from an American school for Witches. What adventure's and romance lie in store? Read and find out! *H/HR* ::Ch.15 Up!!
1. Prolouge

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Prolouge – Thoughts and a Letter

It was a beautiful fall day. The red, brown, and yellow leaves began to fall from the trees on Privat Drive.

Harry Potter, who just turned 16, had gained some muscles from playing Quidttch. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't scrawny. He was just right. His hair was still untamable, but that gave him his childish charm. And his bright, emerald eyes seemed to be getting more beautiful everyday. 

Harry watched the last leave fall from the tree next to his window. He then looked down to the road. His Uncle Veron, Aut Petunia, and Cousin Dudley returned from getting Dudley his new school supplies.

'Great, their back.'Harry thought glumliy to himself. 

He then shut his 'Qudditch Through The Ages' book, picked it up, and walked over to the loose floor board to hide it. Then, he walked to his bed and laid down. 

His mind then drifted off to last year. So many things happened. Like being voted to be Captian for the Gryiffindor Quidditch Team. 

He soon realised that Cho was just a good friend. He couldn't possibably like her after the whole Cedric thing, which he still feels a pang of gulit when he thinks about him. He was also made a 5th year Prefect along with Hermione.

Hermione.

Harry also realized that he, in fact, had a major crush on Hermione Granger, his friend for almost 6 years. It all seemed like yesterday when she gave him a kiss on the cheek at Kings Cross right before the summer before 5th year. Harry wondered why he never noticed her before, except when she came with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball back in 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe he never looked at her like that, because he was to blinded by Cho? Even when those articles about him and Hermione dating. he never thought about her like that. But last year, thing's definatly changed.

He also rememberd his latest duel with Voldemort, and when Wormtail was killed by him. (A/N: Voldemort I mean)

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a light tapping on his window. He looked over and saw that Hedwig, Pig, and couple of other owl'es from Hogwart's were flying around his window holding rolled up parchment. He then hopped of his bed, and ran to the window to let the Owl's in.

They all flew over to his desk, and Harry walked over to take off the parchments. After he was done, he got the Owl's some water, and some of Hedwigs food. He then unraveled the first piece of parchement, which was from Hogwarts.

****

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a 6th year prefect, along with last year's prefect, Hermione Granger. Inclosed is your offical prefect badge. 

Rules and regulations are the same as last year, except now all students must be in their common rooms straight after dinner during the weekdays. 9:00 pm on weekends.

We hope to have another great year at Hogwarts. We will be seeing you at Kings Cross September the First.

Dep. Headmisstress,

Minerva Mcgonagall

P.S. Happy 16th Birthday Harry – from the staff at Hogwarts.

Harry smiled, and picked up the pin that was attached to the parchment. It was a gold and red shield, with the a Griffin on it, standing over the word's "Year 6 Prefect". And, for some strange and unknown reason, Harry thought that this year was definatly going to be a great one.

**__**

Okay, now I feel better. I needed to get a prolouge up because I didn't want to confuse you by throwing in all of these things that I haven't mentioned so far. Do you know what mean? Lol. So anyways, yeah. I also wanted to let you know that Samantha is the dark haried girl, and Isabella is the red head, in case you didn't figure that out. So anyways, on with the story! Hehe.


	2. HP and PM 1

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 1 – The New Girls

Harry and Ron made their way through the large crowd near the Hogwarts Express. Bumping into people they knew, and didn't know.

"Oy! This place seems to be getting fuller and fuller with people every bloody year!" Ron said, rubbing his elbow, where a little 1st year ran into him.

"Come on, lets just get on the train. Hermione will know where to look for us." Harry said. Ron nodded, and they continued walking to the platform to where they get onto the train.

Suddenly, Harry brushed shoulders with a girl that looked about his age, the both turned around look look at each other's faces, but continued walking. Harry didn't get a good look at her, but he knew she had long wavy/loosely curled dark brown hair, and very light brown eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry quickly turned to face Ron.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Harry said, then gave a reasureing smile. A familiar voice then called out to them.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Ron faced where her voice was coming from, and their mouths dropped in awe.

Hermione was leaning out of the doorway onto the train. Her hair wasn't bushy, or frizzy, but long, medium brown mixed in with lighter browns. Her skin wasn't so pale anymore, but a medium tan color. She had on a light pink blush, light pink lipsitck with gloss, mascara, dark brown eyeliner, and light brown to a light tan eye shawdow. She had filled out all over her body, in places she hadn't yet.

"Are you two just going to stand there like trees, or are you going to close your mouths and come in?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry and Ron quickly shut their mouths, and followed Hermione to the compartment she saved.

Hermione sat down next to the window, and Harry sat across from her with Ron next to him. Hermione pulled out her book, Avanced Athrimancy, and Harry and Ron began a game of Wizards Chest. But, Harry was having a hard time concentrating, knowing that the girl he'd grown to like, over the past 1 year and a half, all of a sudden became one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Brains, charm, kindness, and looks…what more could he want? He smiled to himself.

"So, Hermione…What did you do over the summer?" Ron asked, moving a piece on the board.

"Well, I went to Sri Lanka with my cousin, Danielle and my aunt. It was so fastinating over there! Did you know, that Witch's and Wizard's over there use safts instead of wands?" Hermione replied. Ron rolled his eyes, and leaned in to whisper to Harry.

"She may have changed physically, but not mentally…" Hermione glared at him.

"You take that BACK, Ronald Weasly!" she shouted, but before Ron could reply, a girl with long red hair, and baby blue eyes opened the compartment door.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here!" She said, with a american accent, and a big smile. Ron smiled at her.

"Oh, t-that's alright." He studdered, the girl laughed.

"Okay, well, later!" she said, and shut the compartment door. Ron sighed, and looked around at Harry and Hermione who were staring at him with one eye brown rasied.

"What?!" He asked. Hermione giggled.

"I think, that wittle Ronnikins has a wittle crush!" she said, covering her mouth, trying to keep in her giggles.

"And I, have to agree." Harry said, with a goofy grin. Ron frowned, and shook his head.

"I don't even know her! She's just…cute." He said, with his smile returning. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and laughed. Ron shook his head again.

"Hermione just go back to reading, and me and Harry will continue are game." Ron said, turning back towards the game. Hermione and Harry laughed once more and did what they were told, and soon the train started up and they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

Hermione laid her head back on the seat, and stared out the window as the sun began to set behind the rolling hills. The scene made her very sleepy, so she decided to rest her eyes, soon falling asleep.

**__**

"Yes…sleep little one, I'll get into your mind where you cannot escape me…I'll take over your mind, body, and soul and not even your precious HARRY can help you now…" And a silver light flashed before her.

Hermione's eyes flew open and sprung forward, drawing in a large breath. Harry and Ron, unconsciencely flew back, and Hermione breathed in then rested back on the seat. Harry quickly got up, and sat next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked with a worried expression on his face. Hermione thought back to the dream. _'That voice. It was so…familiar.' _Hermione thought, then realized that Harry was repeating her name. She looked up at him.

"Sorry Harry," she said smiling. "Yes, I'm…I'm quite alright, just a nightmare." Harry nodded, then rested back on the seat.

"You really gave me a bloody fright, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, still clutching his chest. Hermione smiled. And nobody spoke for the next 10 minutes.

"You know," Ron began. "I can't believe were going to be in our 6th year! I for one, didn't think I'd make it through my 1st!" he said. Hermione nodded, then put a hand on his left knee.

"Well, Ron, that make's 2 of us." She said, then giggled lightly. Ron the brushed her had off his knee.

"Shut-up, Hermione." He said, the noticed that Harry was laughing also.

"Now, Hermione…Don't lie." He said, pointing a finger at her. Ron smiled.

"Thank-you, Harry." He smiled.

"You know that it makes 3 of us!" Harry exclaimed, and him and Hermione began to laugh harder at Ron's 'shocked, pissed off expression'.

"Great, you too are both going to take the piss out of me!" he said. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, the back and Ron and nodded. Ron smiled, and shook his head. A few hours later, they pulled into the Hogesmeade Train Station.

__ ****

Yes, I'm back! I hope you like the first chapter to my new story! I'll try to have the next one up in a couple days. No promises though! Also, I am working on getting a sequel up for "Cristal De Rose D'Eternite", but I'm having a horrible writter's block on that. So, hopefully, this story will help me with that. Anyways, please review, and I'll love you forever! And don't hesitate to e-mail me! Until next time, later babes!


	3. HP and PM 2

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chatper 2 – The History of Samantha and Isabella Owens

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the carriages after a breift 'Hello' with Hagrid. Being the gentlemen Harry is, he got to the door first, and opened it for Hermione, and held out his hand. Hermione smiled, and took it.

"Thank-you, Harry." She said, stepping into the carriage. Harry looked after her with a smile, then Ron took his hand, and Harry turned to him. Ron batted his eye lashes, and said in a girlish voice.

"Thank-you ever so much, Harry!" he said, then too stepped into the carriage, and sat down across from Hermione, and started laughing. Hermione followed along with him. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed in next to Hermione. The carriages then began to take them to the school.

"This year is going to be very hard, you too. We have our O.W.L.S to worry about, so I expect you both to come with me to the library and study with me." Hermione said. Ron groaned.

"We have all year to worry about them, Hermione!" he exlcaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron! You will come with me and Harry." She said. Ron sighed, and rested his elbow on the window ledge.

"You sound just like my mum." He said. Hermione frowned, and Harry noticed this.

"Ron, they only want you to get good marks." He said. Ron just ignored him.

"Let's not talk about this, okay?" he said. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, then looked back at Ron.

"Okay, Ron." Hermione said, then rested against the seat. Harry felt the awakwardness in the carriage, so he cleared his throat, getting Hermione and Ron's attentions.

"So…Erm…How about this weather we've been having?" Harry said, scratching his head. Hermione raised an eye brow.

"What about it?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"It's been pretty crazy, eh?"

"Um, Harry, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked. Harry frowned.

"Oh bloody hell! I start a conversation about the weather, and I get asked if I'm sick…" Harry said, crossing his arms. He then noticed that Hermione was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, are you?" she smiled playfully. Harry felt his stomach do flip flops. _'I won't be if you keep smiling at me like that'_ he thought to himself.

"ha ha, Hermione. I'm fine." Harry said, smiling back.

About 15 minutes later, they reached Hogwarts. The trio got out of the carriage, and headed to the Great Hall with the rest of their peers. But, before they got in, someone called out for Harry.

"Hey Potter!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy shouting at him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped in their tracks, and turned to face him. Crabbe and Goyle were there with him as usual.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco smirked at him.

"Nothing really, just wanted to annoy you a bit." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well it worked." He said, but Draco seemed to loose interest in Harry, and more in Hermione.

"Looking good, Granger." He said. Hermione scrunched her face.

"Since when do you take interest in…what was that you called me…oh, yes, MUDBLOOD'S?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled in a sly manner, which made Hermione want to vomit, and Harry and Ron want to kill him.

"I'm sure we can forget all of that." He said, running his index finger down her cheek and to her jaw line. Hermione smacked his hand away.

"If you touch me again, I will hex you with every curse I know!" she exclaimed. Draco laughed, the moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"I'll be seeing you, Hermione." He said, but Harry pulled him back by his Robes.

"Get away from her." He said, Draco put his hands up, and back away.

"I'm away." He said, then walked passed Hermione, brushing his arm with her shoulder. He snapped his fingers, and Goyle and Crabbe glared once more at the trio, and followed Draco into the Great Hall. Hermione shuddered.

"I hate him, oh how much I hate him." Ron said, making fists with his hands. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Remind me to scrub extra hard on my cheek." She said, before walking into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron laughed, and followed her into the Great Hall, and to the Gryiffindor table.

Harry looked around at all the familiar faces. But his attention was drawn away when the door's opened, and the new set of 1st years entered.

Harry watched Dumbledore then stood up and gave his speech to the them, and watched as they got 14 new Gryiffindor's in their house. When Professer Mcgonagall sat down next to Dumbledore, he rose.

"I know all of you are very hungrery, but we have 2 more sortings to do." He said, and with a wave of his hand, the door's opened once more, and In stepped two girls, the one Harry brushed up against at the train station, and the girl who came into their compartment on accident. The continued walking down the length of the Hall until they reached the stairs that lead to the Professer's Table.

"I would like to introduce Miss Samantha Owens, and Miss Isabella Owens. They come to us from the American Insitiute of Magic for Witches, they will be starting their 6th year here. Samantha, if you please." Dumbledore said.

Harry watched as Samantha, with such grace, walked up to the stool, picked up the hat, and placed it on her head. A few moments later the hat shouted "Gryiffindor!", and the table errupted with applause and cheering. Samantha took of the hat, and got off the stool. She then stood aside, as Isabella took the hat from her, and placed it on her head, and sat down. The hat shouted "Gryiffindor!" withen a matter of seconds, and the table cheered once more. The girls turned to Dumbledore, who then told them to have a seat with the rest of their house. The girls then walked down to the table, and sat at the free spaces at the end.

"Let us eat!" Dumbledore shouted, and with the clap of his hands, the food and drinks appeard.

"I read about them." Hermione said, taking a bit of her potato's.

"Who?" Ron asked, then bit into his chicken.

"The girls, the Owen's girls." She said. Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice, and frowned.

"Why are they in books?" Harry asked with curiousity. Hermione swallowed her chicken.

"Well, back in 1690, it all began with their ancestor, Maria Owens. She was a witch, and the first in their family. Samantha and Isabella are the most recent. But, anyways, they wanted to hang her because she was a witch, and because she was a…scarlett woman, as you put it Ron." Hermione said, and giggled lightly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Anyways, her being a heartbreaker didn't help, and also most of her lovers had wives on the hanging committee. But it really wasn't any of those reasons…You see, most witches need wands to use magic now, but, they are the only line of witches who can use magic without wands. And what happened was, when Maria jumped off the platform, the rope broke, and she lived.

"She was then banished to a island in New England, with her unborn baby. She waited for her 'true-love' to rescue her, but no one came. Then, she casted a spell upon herself, that she would never again feel the agony of love. But, as the bitterness grew, the spell turned into a curse. And from then on, whoever dared love an Owen's Woman, would die withen weeks, months, or just a few years." Hermione said, with an eeireness to her voice. Ron gulped.

"So much for me and Isabella having a chance." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Aw, but do not despair Ron. You see, those girl's mum and her sister broke the curse." She said. Harry raised an eye-brow.

"How?" he asked.

"Samantha and Isabella's mum and aunt, lost their father to the curse, and their mum died of a broken heart. Sally Owens, the aunt, didn't like the idea of that, so she casted a true love spell that she wouldn't find her true love unless he had all these qualities that most men don't have. Gillian, the girl's mother, on the other hand, wanted to fall in love as soon as possible. While Gillian was out frollicking with men in Florida, Sally stayed at home with her Aunts, and the Aunts casted a spell on her to make her fall in love with this guy who caught Sally's eye, and vice-a-versa. So, they fell in love, had a couple of childeren, and then a few years later, her husband was killed.

Gillian started dating this guy, Jimmy Angeluv and he loved her so much, he was obessed with her. She had to drug him with bella donna so she could get some sleep. Then, one night with there was blood on the moon, Jimmy punched Gillian because she made a joke with him, and he didn't like it. So Sally came and got her at a hotel, but Gillian left something in her car, and Jimmy was hiding in it, and when Sally came to see where Gillian was, Jimmy had her in the backseat, and made Sally drive them back home.

Gillian came up with an idea to drug Jimmy with the belladonna in her bag, so, Sally poured some into Jimmy's alcohal bottle he had with him.

When Jimmy had to…use the restroom…he came back to the car, and began to strangle Gillian. He then stopped, and he was dead. So, Sally and Gillian took them back to the Aunt's house, and bring him back from the dead. When he came back, he tried to kill Gillian again, and Sally banged his head with a pot, and they burried him outside." Hermione was then inturupted with Ron and Harry's laughter. Dumbledore then stood up.

"Now that you are feed, it's time for bed. Prefects, please show your new house member's to the dorms." Hermione and Harry then stood up.

"That's us. We'll see you in the common room, Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded, and to got up, and walked off with Dean and Seamus. Hermione then shouted over the crowd.

"1st years, this way please!"

And a 14 new Gryiffindor's came srambling over. Samantha and Isabella stood behind them all.

"You mean us too, right?" Samantha asked. Hermione nodded.

"Of course." She said. Harry cleared his throat.

"Please follow us, and try to keep up." He said, and they made there way to the Gryiffindor Tower. When they stopped in front of the portrait with a fat lady in a pink ball gown, the 1st years and the twins wondered why, then they were all surprised to see it ask for a password.

"Paranesium Trapizieum." Hermione said, and the portrait swung open, and they stepped inside. The 1st year's and the twins walked in in amazement. Hermione and Harry then stopped in the common room, where the other Gryiffindor house member's greeted them all with cheery faces and waves.

"That password we gave to the portrait is what you'll need to remember to get inside. The password changes every quartar, and you will be notified by one of us," Hermione waving her finger from herself to Harry. "It's against regulations to give out the password, so don't." she said.

"This," Harry said. "Is the common room where you can do homework, play games, or just hang out with your friends. Now, will the males follow me, and I will show you to the boys dormitory."

"And, I, will take the girls." Hermione said. And the boys followed Harry up the left side of stairs, and the girls followed Hermione to the right.

About 30 minutes later, Hermione and Harry walked down the stairs, and plopped themselve's on the couch next to Ron.

"That was so tiring." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"But, at least you didn't have 8 11 year old males asking you if you were 'Harry Potter' and then asking if they could touch your scar." Harry said, running a hand through his hair." Hermione laughed.

"I suppose your right." She said.

"Hey, will you tell us the rest of the story?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Where was I?" She asked.

"Sally and Gillian had just burried Jimmy." Ron replied. Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes…Well, the next couple of days went fine, until a rose bush started growing where they had burried him. So, one day when Sally was out cutting the bushes, a police officer arrived, Gary Hallet from Arazonia, and asked about Jimmy, because he found out that Gillian was his latest girlfriend, and because his car was right outside of the house. So, Sally said that Jimmy was abusing Gillian, and they stole the car because they had no way to get home.

On another day, Gary came over to the house to ask Sally some questions, and Gillian came up with an idea to 'erase' the memorey of the case. But, Sally's daughters found an old diaray of Sally's, and it had the spell her mom casted apon herself to never fall in love. And, well, they soon found out that Gary held all the qualities of Sally's true love.

So they were about to eat pancakes, when Gillian poored the 'memorey' juice into the syuryp, and the girls took it away and threw it into the ocean that was next to the house. But, something else happened.

A toad that was next near Gillian, Sally, and Gary croaked, and Jimmy's ring poped out of it's mouth! Then Gary took it and went back to his motel room which was in town.

Sally and Gillian then got into a fight, and Sally left to tell the truth to Gary. She ended up telling him only half of it, because they started to snog. And then Sally realized that Gary was her true-love. She got scared, and ran home. And when she got there, her daughters said that something was wrong with Gillian. So Sally went to Gillian's room, and Gillian was on her bed, asking for help. Then Gary arrived, and saw Jimmy rise out of Gillian's body. Jimmy then rounded Gary, but was able to stop him with his police star. So Jimmy was banished back into Gillian's body.

After that, Sally said that she would tell him everything. Then, he confessed that he thinks the only reason he came to her, was because he felt something. She then told him about the spell, and they decided that they wouldn't know if he was staying because of the curse, or because he wanted to. So he left, and when Sally went back into the house after saying goodbye, Gillian was completely taken over by Jimmy's soul. So, the Aunts decided that they would have to do the banishing spell, and send his soul back to the underworld.

So, Sally gathered up 12 of her 'new' friends, and they tried to do the spell, but nothing was working. So, Sally remembered the pack they made, and Sally cut open her hand, and Gillians, and they pushed them together, and did the chanting and the Jimmy was sent back to the underworld, and the curse on the Owen's women was broken." Hermione finished. Harry and Ron looked at her with amazment.

"What happened with Gary and Sally?" Harry asked.

"Gary sent a letter to Sally saying Jimmy's death was accidental. Then, he came back a few days later, and him and Sally got together, eventully getting married." She replied. Harry nodded in understandment.

"So, Gillian eventually got married, and had Samantha and Isabella?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Then our dad divorced our mom, a few months back, and we moved here." A voice said behind them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned around and saw that Samantha and Isabella were standing at the end of the girl dormitory stairs.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked. Isabella shrugged.

"When you got to the part about our mom being posessed by Jimmy." She replied. Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry for talking about all of this, but the boys wanted to know." She said. Samantha and Isabella smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. We're used ot it. I mean, were about as popular over back in America, as Harry is over here." Samantha said. Harry blushed.

"So, you know about all of that?" He asked. Samantha laughed.

"Just because we were in America, doesn't mean we don't know about Voldemort." She said. Ron, Hermione, and Isabella flinched. She quickly corrected her mistake.

"Sorry, You-Know-Who." She said. Hermione then stood up.

"Well, be had better all get to bed. Classes start at 9:00am." She said, walking over to the stairs, she then turned to face the boys who were about to go up the boys stairs.

"Night Harry, " she said. "Ron." Ron yawned.

"Night, Herm." He said, then walked up the stairs.

"Night Mione." Harry said, following.

Harry lay in bed, thinking the Owen's girls, and their history. He then began to think of Hermione and how much she's grown, and how much he wanted to be with her. He then rolled over, and smiled into his pillow. Soon after, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Hermione. Not knowing, Hermione was having the same thoughts about Harry.

**__**

Well, that's Chapter 2, I hope you liked it. It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! And, it was hard to summerize the Practical Magic Movie. Anyways, sorry if I mispelled anything, I'm a horrible speller. So, please review and the next chapter will be up sooner then later! Till next time!

Thanks to…

Emili Potter (my first reviewer! And such a nice one too!), Springy, and Rachel!


	4. HP and PM 3

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 3 – Making New Friends

The next few day's passed with great ease. Since classes started on Wedesday, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't have Potions till Monday, everything was going smoothly in their books.

On Saturday moring, Harry rolled out of bed at 6:00am for the try-outs for the Gryiffindor Quiddtch team since George, Fred, Angelia, Katie, and Alicia all graduated last year.

After Harry got out of the shower, he threw on his Captian Quidditch year, grabbed his CometBlaster (the newest and latest model…from Sirius), and raced down to the Quiddtch Field to do some flying before everyone who was trying out got there.

At around 7:30, Ron, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil , Katrina Crane, Landon Crawford, Emma Radcliffe (A/N: hehe), and Daniel Watson (A/N: Double hehe) showed up. Harry flew down to greet them all.

"Hey. We'll wait a few more minutes to see if anyone is going to show up, then we'll begin the try-outs." He said, he then landed on the ground next to Ron and Ginny.

"I'm glad you guys are trying out." He said, wipping some persperation off his forehead.

__

Meanwhile in the Gryiffindor House…

After Hermione got out of the shower, she put on her undergarments, a long black skirt, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a grey vest, and her black shoes with black stain lace. She put a straighting charm on her hair, white and black eyeliner, black mascara, and a lite clear gloss. She then walked out the door, and started walking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw Samantha over on the couch in front of the fireplace. Curiousity got the best of her, so she walked over to see what she was doing.

"Hello, Samantha." Hermione said, with a smile and sitting down next to her. Samantha looked up from the book she was reading and smiled back.

"Hi…Hermione is it?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but you have to say it like 'Her-my-own-knee'." she paused, seeing the quizical look Samantha's face, who began laughing.

"How about I just call you Herm?" she asked. Hermione laughed too.

"Only if I can call you Sam." She said, holding out her hand. Samantha took it, and shook it.

"You've got a deal." She replied, then continued to read her book. Hermione looked over at the cover which said "SYBIL" in yellow words, and there were a bunch small idential faces, just different colors.

"What's that your reading?" She asked. Samantha looked up again.

"It's a true story about a woman who had 16 different personalities." Samantha replied. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"16?! Wow, that's a lot." She said. Samantha nodded.

"Yeah, there's this one part when she says that she 'woke up' and she was 2 years older. That would freak me out so bad." She said, Hermione nodded.

"Tell me about it. Hey…um…do you think I could read it when your done?" she asked. Samantha nodded.

"Of course," She said, then set down the book. "Hey, I'm starving. Lets go get some breakfast." She said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Alright." Hermione said with a smile, and they left the common room for the Great Hall.

__

Back on the Quidditch Field…

Harry walked in front of the few who arrived. He cleared his voice, and everyone looked at him.

"Arlight then. I guess this is everyone who is-"

"Sorry! I'm here, I'm here!"

Harry turned around and saw Isabella running towards him, decked out in a pair of black running pants, a white tank-top, and a dark blue un-zipped sweatshirt. Her hair was tide back into a ponytail.

"Hello, Isabella. Are you trying out?" Harry asked, Isabella nodded.

"Yep." She said with a smile. Harry then noticed she was missing something.

"Where's you broom?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"I don't have one. It got lost when we moved here." Harry nodded.

"I'll go get-"

"You can use mine, when I'm done with my try-out!" Ron exclaimed, with a wide smile. Isabella grinned back at him.

"Thank-you so much!" She said, then walked up beside him. Harry laughed to himself when he saw Ron's love sick expression on his face. _'God…I hope I don't look that way when I'm around Hermione…'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Okay, lets get started," Harry began. "Basically, I'll ask you to mount your brooms, and ask you which position you'd like to try out for. The position's avalible are for 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters, and 3 Chasers. Okay, first up is…" he trailed off, looking at his clipboard. "Ginny Weasly." 

Ginny gulped, and looked up to Ron, who patted her on the back, and gave her a reasurring smile. She then walked up in front of the group. 

"Mount your broom, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny did as she was told.

"What poition are you trying out for Ginny?" he asked.

"Ch-Ch-Chaser, Captain Potter." Ginny said, nervously. Harry laughed.

"Ginny, loosen up. I'm your friend, and we've known each other for how long?"

"S-Six years." She said, blushing.

"Then call me Harry." He said, flashing a smile. Ginny smiled back.

"Okay, Harry." She said. Harry then wipped out his wand, and shouted…

"Accio Quaffle!"

Withen seconds, the reddish brown looking ball came flying towards Harry, who caught it.

"On my word, I'm going throw this into the air, and you have to catch it, then fly as fast as you can, and toss it into the hoop. Alright?" Harry said. Ginny nodded, and kicked off the ground, hovering for a moment.

"1…2…3…Now!" Harry said, tossing the bludger up. 

Ginny, with amazing speed, took off after it. She caught it, and fled towards the hoop, making it in. Everyone clapped, and congradulated her. She then flew down to the ground and picked up the ball, then flew back towards everyone, she tossed the ball to Harry.

"Nicely done, Gin. Okay, next will have…Daniel Watson."

__

In the Great Hall…

Hermione and Samantha sat down at the Gryiffindor table, their plates soon filled uo with eggs, sausage, and toast. Their cups with milk.

"So how do you like school so far, Samantha?" Hermione asked.

"It's different then the American school, but different is nice." She said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes. When I was in school in London, I would go home every eveing. I think this is rather nicer, especially since I love it here so much." She said.

"You know, Hermione, your probably the only person I know who loves school as much as me." Samantha said.

"You say that like it's a good thing…" A voice said from behind them. They both turned around and found themseleves starring up at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Oh Draco, why must you always sneak up like that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you know you like it." He said, with a smirk. Hermione was about to say something, when Samantha spoke up.

"No, I think your wrong there." Draco, for the first time looked over at Samantha, and a feeling, like a bolt of lighting ran through his body as her very big light brown eyes burned into his gray blue ones. He all of a sudden forgot what was going on, and felt like he was floating. He then quickly found his words.

"Really?" He said "Enlighten me." Samantha nodded.

"Well, why would anyone like a snake that sneaks up behind you?" she asked. Draco glared at her.

"I would shut your mouth if I were-"

"Or what? You'll tell you're father on me. Don't think I haven't heard about you…Draco, is it? You seem to forget that my mother holds more power in her little pinky then your father does in his whole body. And if you wanna play the 'when my father here's about this' game, well your in for a real show if he's going against my mother." She said.

Draco just stood there, not knowing what to say. _'Say something you git! You just can't let her talk to you like that!' _part of him thought. _'No, let her talk all she wants. As long as I get to look at her some more'_ Samantha then laughed.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, me and Hermione would like to finish our breakfast." She said, turning around, and putting salt onto her eggs.

"Come on." Draco said, and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Hermione turned to Samantha.

"That was fansastic! Did you see his face?!" she said. Samantha nodded, and smiled.

"Not a bad face, either." She said. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sweet on Draco?" She asked. Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It means to do like him." She explained. Samantha nodded.

"OH! You mean am I crunching on him. Yeah, I guess I am." She said. 

"Crunching? And you think my words sound different." She said. Samantha laughed, and countinued eating her eggs.

__

Back on the Field…

"Very nice, Ron! You've improved since last summer!" Harry shouted to his friend, who wanted to be a Beater.

Ron smiled, and flew back towards them with the ball, and a beater. He then handed his broom over to Isabella.

"Good luck, Isabella." Ron said. Isabella smiled.

"Thanks Ron." She said.

"And last, but not least. Isabella Owens, mount your broom." Harry said, and Isabella did so.

"What position are you trying out for?" He asked.

"Keeper." She said. Harry nodded, then mouted his own broom. The 2 then flew off towards the hoops. Harry stopped about 500 feet away from Isabella who was In front of the hoop.

"Ready!" he shouted to her.

"As I'll ever be!" She shouted back. Harry nodded, then he threw the ball with amazing speed. He did it harder then he did on Dean, who missed all the same.

Isabella didn't move, and everyone thought "she's going to miss it'. But to their surprise, when it was just a few feet away, she spun her broom, and with a great amount of force, whacked it so hard, it flew over Harry's head. And everyone stared at her in disbelieft.

"Dean…you don't have a chance." Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean nodded, still looking at Isabella.

Isabella and Harry then flew back towards the group of people, and landed. Isabella handed Ron his broom back.

"Thanks again, Ron. You have an amazing piece of wood there." She said. Ron's ears turned pink, and he nodded. 

Harry picked up his clipboard and cleared his voice again.

"Okay, now for the hardest part. I just want to let everyone know, all your skills were very great, but unforuntuatly, we don't have room for all of you. When I call your name, you have made the team. Landon Crawford, Seamus Finnigin, Isabella Owens, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasly, and Ron Weasly, congradulations, you've made the team. To the rest of you, I'm sorry once again." He said. 

Everyone who didn't make the team congradulated everyone who did, and the ones who did make the team, gave there thanks.

"Now, lets go eat!" Harry shouted, and they all ran off to the Great Hall.

Just as Harry, Ron, Isabella were walking into the Great Hall, Hermione and Samantha were walking out.

"Hiya guys! How was try-outs?" Hermione asked.

"These two made the team." Harry said, feeling the same butterfly's return whenever Hermione was present.

"Really sis?" Samantha asked. Isabella nodded.

"Well, were on our way to Hogesmeade. You guys eat, and we'll meet up with you at Three Broomsticks at noon, alright then?" Hermione asked. The three of them nodded.

"See you later then, and congradulations you guys!" Hermione shouted back at them, as her and Samantha walked away. Harry just stared back at Hermione as she laughed about something with Samantha.

"Ello, Harry?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of his face. Harry blinked a few times, then looked at him.

"Yeah, what?" he said.

"Mate, you got it bad if you didn't even notice that me and Isabella have already eaten and it's already 11:30!" Ron exclaimed. Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"WHAT!!" He exlcaimed. Ron and Isabella burst into laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Harry!" Isabella choked out between her laughs.

"Ha ha ha." Harry laughed, scarcastically. Ron shook his head.

"Come on, lets go eat." He said, and swung a arm around Isabella, who didn't seem to mind. Harry suddenly became envious of Ron. _'If only things were that easy with Hermione…'_ And the three of them walked into the Great Hall.

**__**

Another long chapter (to me anyways!), and I'm very proud of myself. Hehe. Well, you know tha routine…Read and Review!

'Thanks!' to - 

Hyperwhich…I love the movie too! I just recently got it on DVD and I can't stop watching it! I saw it in theaters back in…98? Wow, that was a long time ago. But anyways, Ron and Isabella are defentaly going to get hooked up. And I agree, NO ONE TOUCH'S HARRY' MIONE! Hehe.

FawkesnFlame…Yah! I did, hehe. I was sad when Crystal Rose ended also, but I'm working on a sequel, so don't disppare! I hope you liked this chapter.

Emili Potter…Your welcome, and thanks to you too! And it's okay, I babble too, hehe.

Ryoko Blue…I know this is going to be good! Haha. I don't even know how I got to thinking about putting Harry Potter and Practical Magic together…weird. And yes, Ron is going to fall for the red. (Like father like son, eh?) And look who's talking! Miss "I take FOREVER to get my chapters out!", hehe, I'm just playing.

Springy…Thank-you so much! Hey, how is your story coming?

Hikari47…Thanks. And I fixed Garry Hallets name. Well, this story is foucusing around Gillian's girls, but, I'll try and see if I can put what happened to them into the story.

Hermione Potter…I plan on keeping it up! Hehe. Hey, are you the Hermione Potter who wrote "Blast from the Past"? if you are, are you going to update it soon? I'm dying to read more!!

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO A READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (**www.schnoogle.com****)**

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time! Later babes!


	5. HP and PM 4

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 4 – Hogesmeade

Harry, Ron, and Isabella walked into Three Broomsticks right at 12:00. 

Harry looked around the room for a few seconds and spotted Hermione and Samantha over up at the bar conversing with Terry Boot and Justin Flich Fletchly. Harry felt his blood boiling when he saw Hermione laugh at one of Terry's jokes, and touch his arm. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's just talking to him, Harry." Ron said, with a smile. Harry cooled down a bit.

"Is is really that obvious?" he asked. Ron nodded his head up and down. Harry sighed.

"Come on, lets go over there." He said, and lead the way. 

Hermione turned her head, and a smile bigger then the one she had on already came upon her face. She waved at them.

"Hi!" she shouted. Harry felt all of his jelousey vanish.

"Hey, Hermione." He said, "Lets go get a booth." He said. Hermione nodded, and hopped of her stool, saying goodbye to Terry and Justin. Samantha followed in suit.

They got to a booth, with the seats going around a round table. Isabella slid in, then Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Samantha. Just a few moments later, Madame Rosemerta appeared.

"Hello Harry." She said with a smile. 

"Hello Rosemerta." Harry replied.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked, looking around at everyone else.

"We'll just have some Butterbeers." Ron said. Rosemerta nodded, and a few minutes later returned with 5 butterbeers floating behind her. They all then flew onto the the table in front of all of them.

"Thanks!" The 5 of them said in ulusion. Rosemerta nodded, and walked back up to the bar.

"So Harry, tomorrow is the first pratice, right?" Isabella asked, taking a swig of her Butterbeer. Harry nodded, then set his down.

"Yes, try and be in the locker rooms by 7:40." He said. Samantha rasied an eyebrow.

"Why don't you all just walk down together?" she asked. Harry, Ron, and Isabella looked at each other.

"I guess that would be easier." Ron said, with a grin. Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll all meet down in the common room at 7:20. I'll make sure and tell Ginny and Parvarti." She said.

After that, no one said anything. Harry just looked around at everyone, then his mind started to wonder about Samantha and Isabella.

"I still don't undertsand how you too can be sisters," he said. Everyone looked at him. "You too are nothing alike." Samantha sighed.

"It's a family thing. Since the Owen Family Line can remember, there has always been one red head, and one dark haired girl. And normally, we follow in traits. Isabella is more like our mom. And in my aunt Sally's family, Antonia is more like Sally. When I have kids, my dark haired little girl will be like me, and when Isabella has kids, her red head will be like her. Do you understand? It's all based on DNA, really." She said. Hermione nodded, but everyone else just looked at her like she was mad.

"Great, another Hermione-OW!" Ron exclaimed, when Hermione elbowed him in his ribs, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, Isabella, why did you guys move here anyways?" Ron asked. Isabella and Samantha looked at each other, the nodded.

"Well, as you know already, our mom is a witch. One of the most powerful witches today, in fact. But anyways, our dad knew we were witches from the start…he just didn't know how powerful, till a few months ago. Well, he got scared, and left our mom. Not to mention, our mom is still one wild woman. Don't get us wrong, we love her, and she's a fantasic mom, but she jus needs to tone it down some. We think that's another reason our dad left…He wanted a 'normal' wife. Not an overaged teenager." Isabella said.

"A few weeks later, she got the divorce paper's in the mail…Not wanting to deal with the pressure of Sally and the Aunts, she decided to come here, far away from all of that." Samantha finsished.

"But move to England? Couldn't she just move to Canada, or something?" Harry asked. Samantha shrugged.

"Like we said, our mom is pretty wild. But, I don't mind living here…otherwise I wouldn't have met you, Ron." Isabella said, putting a hand on his. Ron felt his fase turn bright red, which Harry thought was the most funniest thing he'd seen all day, and he showed it my laughing. He then unconsciencely turned his head, and saw that Hermione was looking right at him with a soft look on her face, she then smiled and turned to say something to Isabella. Harry then looked down, as his face started flushing, and smiled to himself.

That night, Harry lay in bed, tossing and turning. Thrashing about, sighing, and moaning lightly.

__

Harry dreamt that 2 people where conversing in a darkend room, from the looks outside, it looked like they were at Hogwarts. He then listened in, and felt his blood turn cold when he heard the voices of one Wormtail, and one Voldemort.

"Please, Master, If you give me this last chance…Will you give me my body back?" Wormatail asked. He heard Voldemort breath in deeply.

"I shall grant you this last chance, Wormtail. Do whatever you can to get to that boy…" he said.

"I won't fail you this time master…" Wormtail said. Voldemort smirked, and faced him.

"Do not fail me again, Peter, or your immortal soul shall be sent to hades…" Voldemort said, the looked back out the window.

Harry woke up abruptly, when he heard a door shut. He turned over to his nightstand, and picked up his glasses. Then he opened the curtian alittle ways, to see who it was. His eye's opened wide when he caught a glimpse of the person.

"Hermione!" he said in a hush whisper.

Hermione very quickly tip toed across the room, and to Harry's bed. She then opened the curtain, and got onto the bed, then closed it.

"Hermione, your not supposed to be in here. It's against the rules." Harry said, sitting up. Hermione frowned.

"I'm well aware of that Harry. It's just…" she trailed off. Harry looked impatient.

"What?" he asked. Hermione ran her hand across her forehead.

"This is so embarrasing…but, I had a really bad dream, and I'm scared." She said. Harry looked shocked. Hermione Granger? Scared of something? A DREAM no less…but Harry did feel speical because she came to him. He then crawled over, and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" he asked. Hermione looked down.

"That's the thing. I can't remember it. But, I feel so scared for some reason, and I know it's because of a nightmare. The only thing I can remember, is being in some weired tower here at Hogwarts." She said. Harry looked baffled, wasn't that what he just dreamed about?

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it was nothing." He lied. Hermione then looked up at him.

"Harry, could I sleep here, with you?" she asked, with a shakey voice. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Uhmmm…I…guess…so." Was all he managed to choke out. 

Hermione smiled, and the too of them then crawled up to the head of the bed, and got underneath the covers. Hermione then snuggled up next to him, and all Harry could do was wrap an arm around her. He heard Hermione yawn lighty.

"Thank-you for being my friend, Harry." She said, then fell asleep. Harry smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"No, Hermione…Thank-you for being mine." He then laid his cheek on top of her's, and too fell into a dreamless sleep.

**__**

How was that? Short I know, buutt…I couldn't think of anything else to write. So yeah, you know the drill. Read and Review! Oh, and go read my short fluffy piece "Written In the Stars". It's about Harry's purposal to Hermione! 

Thanks to…

Hyperwhich - ::takes bow:: hehe, thanks! Lol, yes, I believe Ron is one smooth dude. Nope, it doesn't cost money to post on here. I hope you liked this chapter!

Hermione Potter – ::snaps fingers:: darn. Oh-well. Thanks for your review, and I re-placed "Bludgers" with "Quaffle". Thanks for the help!

Emili Potter – I'm glad you like it. Yeah, you should go and rent Practical Magic. I mean, if you like Sandra Bullock, and Nicole Kidman staring as 2 witches with cool powers. Hehe.

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO A READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (www.schnoogle.com)

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time, later babes!


	6. HP and PM 5

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 5 – Getting Closer…

Sunday went by in a blur. Hermione snuck out of the boys dormitory at around 5:00am the next morning, knowing that Harry, Ron, and Landon would be getting ready to go to Quidditch practice soon. But that night, Hermione had another nightmare that she couldn't remember, and went back to Harry. This would soon become a nightly thing.

On Monday, the trio and the twins walked down to the Great Hall together for breakfast. They seated themselves at the Gryiffindor table. Harry, Hermione, and Samantha on one side, Isabella and Ron across from them.

"Why does Potions have to be so early in the morning." Ron groaned as his plate filled up with flap jacks and eggs.

"I don't understand, is something wrong with Potions?" Samantha asked.

"It is when Snape is the Professer." Harry added, bitting into his eggs. Isabella shrugged.

"I don't care who the teacher is, I love Potions, and I don't think I ever will hate going to a Potions class." She said.

"I hate Potions!" Isabella said to Ron, and cutting into her Terina Root. Ron laughed.

"It'll get worse." He said. Isabella playfull smacked him.

"Your supposed to say it'll get better." Ron shrugged.

"I'm lover, not a liar." He joked. Isabella rolled her eyes, and put the chopped up Terina Root into their cauldron.

Harry and Hermione watched from across the room and Ron and Isabella's flirting. Hermione frowned.

"I don't see how they could flirt during class! We have our O.W.L.S this year, and they both know that. Honestly!" Hermione huffed (A/N: Is that a word? Well it is NOW!), pouring in Greenich Water. Harry smiled at her.

"They know, Hermione, there just trying to make it fun though. At least they ARE getting their work done." He pointed out. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose your right, I just wish they would take it more seriously. I really don't see how Samantha and Isabella are sisters. Samantha cares about her schooling, and Isabella doesn't. It's rather strange, I think." She said. Harry shook his head.

"So you and Samantha really hit it off?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes, she's like me in so many ways." She said. Harry smiled.

"No she's not…Your so much better." He said, starting to turn red. Hermione blushed too.

"Thanks, Harry." She said sofly. Harry nodded, then cleared his throat.

"Speaking of Samantha, isn't it weird how Malfoy choose her to be his partner? I mean, she's a Gryiffindor, and HE choose HER." He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not really. On Saturday, he came up to us and started teasing me, and Samantha stuck up for me. And Draco didn't do ONE THING! He just stood there and took all in all of her words. I think he fancy's her." She said. Harry chuckled.

"That's one girl girl, he won't be dating." Harry said. Hermione smirked.

"I don't know about that…" She said in a sing-song voice. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" he paused. "Don't tell me she fancies him too!" he said. Hermione nodded.

"She thinks he's cute. But merlin know's why…" Hermione said, looking at Draco and Samantha, who barely spooke a word to each other.

Draco looked over at Samantha. She looked so pretty concentraiting. _'Stop that! She's a Gryiffindor, and friends with Potty, Weasl, and the Mudblood.' **'If I would have cared about that, I wouldn't have picked her to be my partner. I should say something.' **'It's your funeral'_.

"Erm…Samantha?" Draco said. Samantha looked up at him with her light brown eyes. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked. Draco frowned.

"I do have a name you know," he said. Samantha laughed, and looked back down at the bella donna root she was cutting.

"Oh really? Well so do my friends. You know, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She said casually.

"That's acutally what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. Samantha looked back up at him.

"I'm listening." She said. Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm…" was all he could say. Samantha shook her head.

"If this to hard for you, Draco, then don't do it." She said, looking back down at the root. 

"I'm sorry, for calling them those names. And if it pleases you, I won't do it again." He said, with sincerity. Samantha looked up into his eyes, searching for any hint of him lying. She found nothing, and smiled.

"Okay Draco. Your forgivin. But, if we are going to be friends, your going to have to be civial with my other ones, okay?" She asked, holding out her hand. Draco smiled, and shook her hand. **_'She feels so soft'_** Draco thought to himself.

"You got it." He said, and the two of them returned to work.

After class, Ron and Isabella were the first ones out the door, soon followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Where's Sam?" Hermione asked. Harry looked back into the class room, and saw that Samantha and Draco were walking very slowly out of the room, deep in conversation about something. When they got out, they stopped in front of the foresome, not saying a word. Samantha then nudged Draco.

"Ow…oh yeah…Hello, Harry," he nodded at Harry. "Ron," He nodded at Ron. "Hermione. I just want to say to you all that I'm sorry for the past years, and I want to try and be civial with you guys." He said. The trio just stared at him in shock, looking back and forth between him and Samantha. Hermione was the first one to step up. Samantha was her best girl friend, and if Draco made her happy, she didn't want to be one the reasons to keep her from that happiness.

"This means, no more calling me a Mudblood Draco." Hermione said. Draco nodded. Hermione then smiled, she then nudged Harry in the stomach.

"Gee, Hermione, what did you do that for?" he asked. Hermione pursed her lips, and cocked her head towards Draco. Harry looked at him, and noticed Draco had a certain longing look in his eyes…As if he needed his approval or Samantha would hate him. Harry sighed, and nodded.

"I can do this." He said. Ron then rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have too also…But this doesn't mean where friends, Mal-Draco." Ron warned. Draco smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said. Samantha smiled at him.

"Sam, we need to get to Arithmancy." Hermione said, grabbing her by the arm. They then said their fare-wells to the boys and Isabella, who also took Divination. Draco started to walk off, when Isabella called out to him.

"Hey Draco! Why don't you walk with us?" She asked. Draco looked back, and to Harry, it looked like he was concidering it. But then he laughed.

"I'd rather not." He said, then continued to walk. Isabella glared at him.

"He'd better not hurt my sister…Or he'll have to answer to a little thing called Ponistion Mix." She said evilly.

"Whats Ponistion mix?" Harry asked. Isabella smiled.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said, then began walking off. Ron and Harry stared after her.

"Remind me NEVER to piss her off." Ron said, and him and Harry ran up to catch her.

When they reached the North Tower, they climbed up the spiral staircase, and the dizziness still managed to creep it's way back into their heads. Isabella thought she was going to faint.

They then came to the circular trapdoor, and it opened, desending the ladder down. Harry was about to go up, when Ron stopped him, and looked at Isabella.

"Ladies first." He said, Isabella giggled, and climbed up. When she got in, Harry turned to Ron who was watching after her with a goofy grin. Ron then turned to Harry.

"What?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ladies first?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Ron crossed his arms.

"Hey, I'd bet you a Galleon that if Hermione was here, you'd do the excact same thing." Ron said. Harry frowned. "Besides, I'm a gentlemen." He said, crossing one arm in front of his stomach, and the other behind him. Harry shook his head.

"Oh please." He said, and climbed up the ladder, Ron following. When the entered the dark room, they found Isabella sitting in the back, with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle in front of her. They walked over to her, and sat down on either side of her.

"Took you guys long enough," she said. "Where you fighting over who gets to go next, or something?" Ron shrugged.

"Something like that." He said. Suddenly, the voice none other then Professer Trelawney.

"Welcome, my children, to your first Divination class of the year." She said, walking slowly to the front of the class room. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil listened closey to see what their favorite teacher would have them do this year.

"This year we will be studying the Consellation, and their connection's with YOUR futures." She said. "Miss Brown, would you please pass out those Consellation charts, and Miss Patil those small glass's of Luseneran Potion" Lavender and Parvati jumped up from her chair, and got the charts, then passed them around to the class.

"Well, Harry, let's see what will happen to you this year." Ron said, pulling out his quill. Trelawney spoke up again.

"Now, your instructions are to drink the Luseneran Potion which will put you under a small hypnosis which will make you outline your future on the Consellation chart, when it is finished, you will come out of the hypnotic state, and we will know your future." She said.

Harry, Ron, and Isabella looked at their potions. Harry raised his glass.

"Bottom's up." He said, then drank the potion like a shot of tequlia. Suddenly, then room became for gloomy and hazy the normal. Soon, he felt like he was being flung forward, and spinned around. When it ceased, he was found himself floating in outer space. He looked around for a breif moment, before being dragged over to the sun.He circled it a couple of times, then was dragged though the milky way and too the planet venus, he seemed to just stay in place for what seemed like forever, then was shot all the way to Saturn and went about 6 times around it so fast he felt like he was going to loose his breakfast. Then, he was suddenly back in the Divination room. Ron and Isabella had looks on their faces as if they were feeling what Harry felt…Sick to their stomachs.

"That was one crazy trip." Ron said, clutching his stomach. Isabella nodded in agreement, then suddenly clutched her head as if to make the spinning stop.

"Yeah, but Hey! Look at our charts." Harry said, studying it. It was maped out to be the same route Harry took in his hypnotic state. 

"Interesting…Very Interesting." Trelawney said behind Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"What is, Professer?" Isabella asked. Trelawney picked up Harry's chart.

"Well, going around the sun means that your in a happy state of mind. Then going around to Venus, which is the planet the women identify with, and just staying there means that you like some girl very much, and probably will for a very very long time. But then going around Saturn…6 times!…Mean's that soon a friend will be in grave danger and could lead to BOTH of your deaths. If you were to go around any more times, it would have meant you would have died!" Trelawney said, then handing the chart back to a dazed and confused Harry. He was dazed about the whole happiness and liking a girl for a long time thing, but was confused about the friend-in-danger-you-might-die-thing. Should he believe that? Everything else seemed to be right on…

"When do you suppose this will all take place, Professer?" Harry asked in a conserned tone. Trewlawney shook her head.

"Sometime during next year. That's when these charts expire." She said, walking over to Isabella to read her chart.

Next year? Well, he had time to figure out what friend it could be. Could this have anything to do with the dream he had a couple of nights ago? _'**I guess I'll just have to figure this out for myself.**'_ He thought to himself.

**__**

Ooooooh, I wonder if the prediction of death might come true? Well, that's for ME to know, and YOU to find out now isn't it? Hehe. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a couple of days. Um…Well, that's all I wanted to say! 

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers…

Karen: I'm glad you liked the ending! I loved it too. Harry and Hermione will be getting together in chapter 9…I already have it all written out too! I just need to get the next 4 chapters out, then we'll get out Harry and Hermione party started! 

Hermione Potter: I hope it's still getting better and better! Hehe.

Emili Potter: Thanks! So what did you think of the movie? Wicked eh?

Hyperwhich: SOME bed action, lol. First, look at where it says "Author" and then the find button…then look all the way over to where it say's "log in" then right next to it, it says "register", and then just follow the directions. 

Nukerliu: Thanks for the review! :0)

Ryoko Blue: Yeah, as you can see, Malfoy does have a crush. And I hope this is out soon enough for ya!

Lydia-Sliver-Madien: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad your starting to like it more.

Gundamhardcore: I'm writing! And I'm glad ya love it!

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO AND READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (www.schnoogle.com)

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time, later babes!


	7. HP and PM 6

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 5 – The Surprise Party

A couple of weeks past, and Harry only thought about the prediction once or twice. He was too busy with homework, quidditch, friends, and Hermione' Sweet 16 surprise party to worry about it.

Harry couldn't think of ONE thing to get Hermione. He could get her a book? But that has no real sentimental meaning, he wanted to get somethinf to really impress her. But what could that be? OH! He had it now…

On September 19th, Hermione seemed to be more bubbly and happier then usual. Of corse everyone knew why, she was turning 16. An age when you feel more like an adult (A/N: hey! I do! Hehe). All day long she seemed to be dropping hints about her birthday, but everyone just played it off as if it was just another day. 

While Hermione was in the library studying, thinking no one cared about her or her birthday, all the Gryiffindor's helped Harry, Ron, and Isabella set up. There were streamer's, and balloons of pink, purple and blue everywhere. There was also a big sign that hang from the ceiling that said "Happy Birthday Mione!" They also had some of the house elves bring up some refreshments, snacks, and a cake shaped like a book that read "Happy Sweet 16 Hermione" and was blue with purple trimming, and pink writing. Everything looked fantastic in Harry's point of view, until he heard a yell coming from the back of him.

"What is HE doing here!" Ron shouted. Harry turned around and saw Ron, Samantha, and Draco in the entrance way of the common room.

"He's my friend, Ron! And don't ever yell at me again!" Samantha shouted back, her light brown eyes seemed to be turning darker.

"Samantha, do you really think that HERMIONE would want him to be here?" Ron asked. 

"Why not? It's not like he hasn't be a prick to her lately! If you haven't noticed, they seem to be getting along fine." Samantha said. Ron shook his head.

"He doesn't know the password, does he?" Harry asked. Samantha shook her head.

"I put a deafing spell on him while I gave it to the fat lady." Samantha replied. Harry turned to Ron.

"It'll be okay, Ron." He said. Ron 'hmph' and walked over to Isabell, who was hanging up a set of streamers. Harry turned to Draco.

"It's nice of you to come." He said. Draco nodded. Then him and Samantha went over to the table with the cake and laid there presents down by the others. Harry looked at his watch, and it read "6:00pm". He then wistled, and got everyone's attention.

"Okay! She should be her in a few seconds. Is everyone ready?" he asked. Everyone cheered, then it got queit when they heard a muffed voice saying the password (Samantha covered Draco's ears). Then in walked Hermione, and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" and the song to Geri Halliwell's "Scream If You Wanna Go Faster" came on. All Hermione could do was slowy walk in with his eyes wide with tears, and a hand pressed to her cheek. Samantha and Isabella then came running up.

"Happy Birthday, Herm." She said, giving her a huge hug. Isabella gave her one too. Hermione wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I thought no one cared." She said, Samantha laughed.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, with a smile. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I JUST might be." She said. Isabella laughed, then turned and found Harry just gazing after them. 

"Well, this was all of Harry's idea." She said. Hermione tilted her head a bit, and then looked around the room for him. She found him standing over by the table, neaty folding the napkins. Hermione excused herself from the girls, and walked up behind him.

  
"Hello Harry." She said, Harry jumped alittle bit, then turned around, and found him staring down into Hermione's big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Hermione, Happy Birthday." He said. Hermione then pulled him into a embrace, a very warm embrace. Harry took in her peaches and cream (A/N: I need it cause you know that I'm a feind…uh, yeah) sent. They then, reluctintly, let go of one another.

"Sam and Isabella told me that this was all your doing…" she said, with a misevious smile. Harry blushed, and grined.

"Yeah, yeah…So, how do you like it?" he asked. Hermione took his hand.

"I love it. It's really nice." She said, looking around. Suddenly, they heard the "AWWW'S" of Ron, Isabella, Samantha, Draco, and Ginny. Harry and Hermione blushed, and Hermione dropped his hand. 

"Okay, Okay…Let's open presents now!" Harry shouted across the room. Everyone then came scrambling over. Hermione smiled, as she took a present that had sliver wrapping, with a pink bow.

"That's mine!" Samantha said. Hermione nodded, and tore off the wrapping. Hermione found inside a flat Moon and Stars ½ gold and sliver candle holder.

"Oh, Sam…It's beautiful. It must have costed you so much!" Hermione said, giving her a big hug.

"You're my best friend Herm. And I knew you'd like it." She said. Hermione thanked her, then picked up the next present. It was red with a white bow.

"That's from us, Hermione." Ron said, pointing to him and Ginny. Hermione opened it, and it reviled a book called "Initiation in the Great Pyrimid" and was about the rite and rituals of Anchient Egypt. Ron and Ginny knew how much Hermione loved Anchient Egypt.

"Oh you guys! This is wonderful! I can't wait to read it!" She exclaimed, and giving Ginny a hug then Ron.

"Don't mention it Hermione. Just…Promise not to talk about it all the time." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"I promise." She said, the returned to the table. She then picked up a present that was black with yellow moons and stars on it, with a yellow ribbon. Draco raised his hand.

"That would be from me." He said. Hermione laughed.

"I never would have expected you to get me a present, Draco." Hermione said, then ripped of the paper. And saw a very beautiful gold and purple Pentacle flask. Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Oh wow, Draco. This is amazing. It must have costed a fortune." Hermione said, tracing the outline of the star. Harry felt like he was burning inside. How dare he get something so…remarkable!

"Actually…It only costed 3 galleons." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for clearing that up." She said, then continued to open her presents. She got from her parents Kylie Mingoue's new CD. She got from Lavender a 8oz Pure Lavender Lotion in a blue glass bottle. She got from Isabella an Hindu Henna Kit, and Hindu Body Jewels. She got from Parvati Morning Star incense, 'less smoke and more scent' and a pair of baby blue pj's with swirls of sparkling purple circles.It was a tank-top and pant set. She got from Seamus a book on Astrology. She got from Dean a metalic blue CD case, and she got from Neville a green frog on a lily pad floating candle. She then looked around for her last present…Harry's.

"Harry? Where's your present?" She asked, her face saddening. Harry thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! Accio Hermione's Gift!" he shouted, and a few seconds later, a little box wrapped in sparkly emerald green paper with little stars on it. There was a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Hermione carefully tore away the paper, and opened a little white box. What was inside made her gasp.

"Oh my god…" She trailed off. 

Harry got her the most spectaclar gift. It was a Moon Gazer fine sliver pentdent over 1 1/8 diameter. It also had a star in it, surrounded by little stars, and in the middle of the big star, was a Sibirean Emerald Crystal. It hung from a sterling sliver neckalce. Hermione took it out of the box, and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone 'oooh'd' and 'ahhh'd'. (A/N: If you want to see the pentdent here's the website: http://store5.yimg.com/I/capricornslair_1681_16685705)

"Harry…You," she paused, then looked at him. "You really shouldn't have." She said. Haryr shrugged.

"You mean a lot to me, Mione. And I wanted to get you something that showed you that." He said. Hermione walked over to him, and gave him a long hug. When the seperated, Hermione had tears on her face. Harry wiped them away. Hermione sniffed.

"Thank-you, Harry. This means so much to me." She said, and huge grins grew on their faces. Isabella then shouted.

"Let's play a game!"

"What?"

"Spin the Bottle?"

"No!"

"7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"God no!"

"Wizards chest?"

"That wouldn't be fun playing with you Ron! You'd win all the time!

"What about Truth or Dare?" Isabella asked. Everyone seemed to agree, so they all gathered around the couch and chairs.

"Who's first?" Ginny asked.

"Isabella. It was her idea." Hermione said. Isabella looked around for her first victim.

"Samantha!" she shouthed. Samantha sighed, playing Truth or Dare with her sister was something she always tried to avoid.

"Truth." She said. Isabella smiled wickedly.

"Truth. Do you like Draco?" She asked. Samantha looked horrified. She hid her hands in her face, and blushed a deep crimison…Draco was sitting right next to her!

"ess." Was all they heard. Isabella shook her head.

"Wha?" she asked.

"ESS!" Samantha said louder. Isaballe rolled her eyes, and walked over to her, and removed her hands from her face.

"WHAT!" She she shouted.

"Maybe…" Samantha said, looking down at her lap. Isabella dropped her hands, and placed them on her hips.

"Samantha…" she scowlded. Samantha groaned.

"YES! FINE! I like Draco!" she turned to Draco. "Draco, I like you!" she then turned back to Isabella. "There, are you satisfied?!" she shouted at her. Isabella smiled, and noddedly widly. She then walked back over and sat next to Ron, while she sat back on the couch placing a hand over her eyes. Draco put his arm around her, and she removed her hand, and they smiled at each other.

"Okay, Sam, your turn." Seamus said. Samantha broke her gaze from Draco, and glared evily at her sister.

"ISABELLA!" she exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, Sam, you can't dare your darer." She said. Samantha sighed, that's all she wanted to do was get her sister back…but wait, there was Ron…

"Okay, Ron. Truth or Dare?" she asked. Ron gulped.

"Errm…D-Dare." He said. Samantha smiled.

"I dare you to give a hickey to Isabella." She smiled triumpantly, as everyone 'ooooh'd'. Ron looked like he was going to die, and Isabella smiled happily. He then turned to Isabella.

"I've never done this before." He whispered. Isabella smiled reasurringly.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Weasly." She said. Ron smiled, and then he leaned into Isabella's neck, and started kissing it. Isabella laughed when Ron started to suck. A few minutes later, Ron moved away and there was a medium sized red mark on her neck. Everyone cheered and whooped, and Ron and Isabella had a look of satisfactory on her face.

"Okay, your turn Ron." Hermione laughed. Ron cocked his head, and looked at her.

"You think that's funny, Miss Birthday Girl? Well, Harry, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Dare?" he asked with uncertinly. Ron rubbed his hands together.

"You and Hermione have to go into the Girl's Dormitory and make-out for 10 minutes!" Ron shouted. Why not kill to birds with one stone, he thought. Everyone laughed, and cheered. Except for Harry and Hermione, who were turning a deep crimson

"Go on then." Lavender said.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked up to the girls dormitory, Harry let her in first. After he got in, he shut the door. Hermione crossed the room and sat on her bed, Harry followed.

"So this is the girls dorm?" he asked, looking around. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." She said. After about 1 minute of absolute silence, Hermione spoke.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Harry looked at her, then looked at his feet. 

"Then…how are we going to make it look like we did?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked him up and down, then snapped her fingers.

"You…you, can wear your shirt inside out, and mess up your hair alittle bit more." Hermione said.

Harry took off his shirt, and Hermione found herself staring at his muscles. Quidditch did him justic. Then, he put his shirt back on, and did up his hair.

"How's this?" Harry said.

"F-fine…" Hermione managed to choke out. Harry then put a finger to his lips, then nodded.

"Well…You can smeer your lipstick alittle, and…uh…pull down your hair." Harry replied. Hermione's hair was up in a pony-tail.

"Like this?" Hermione wipped her mouth, only a fad of light pink was left. She then let down her hair, and her loose curls tumbled down her shoulders. Harry stared at her.

"Y-y-yeah…" he managed to say.

A few minutes later, then existed the room, and walked down the stairs to find everyone was scattered around everywhere listening to "Happy Birthday Sweet 16". Ron and Isabella were over by the punch bowl getting drinks. Harry and Hermione walked up to them.

"Well?" Harry asked. Ron turned around, then realized what Harry meant by "well".

"OH YEAH! How was it?" he asked. Harry looked at him disbelievingly.

"Great…" Harry replied in a 'what the hell?' voice. Ron smiled, and punched his arm.

"Great!" he said, then him and Isabella walked off to the chairs. Harry and Hermione then looked at each other, and shook there heads, and walked over to where Draco and Samantha were seated.

That night, Harry tossed and turned again. He was dreaming of walking up a ladder and finding a door with boards crisscrossing it, then it opened and Hermione was lying on the floor, almost dead. Then he heard a cruel and vicious laugh, and saw green. 

Harry woke-up in bed, clutching his scar, trying not to yell. He didn't want to wake up his friends, and Hermione who was lying next to him, her arm drapped across his chest, and snuggled up next to him. But he manged to wake her up anyways. She sat up, her eyes groggy from sleep, and her hair strewed about the place.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah…I just have a bit of a headache." He said. Hermione smiled, and laied back down, on her side, facing Harry.

"I had a good time last night Harry, thanks again." She said, brushing away his bangs. When her hand came in contact with his scar, it seemed to cool down, and Harry smiled in relift.

"Your welcome, Mione." He said. Hermione giggled.

"I like that nick name." She said. Harry chuckled.

"Good, cause I plan on calling you that a lot." He said. Hermione smiled, and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

"Will you ever be mine?" Harry asked, running a hand down through her hair, then drapped his arm over her waist, and fell asleep soon after that.

**__**

Well, that was a really fun chapter to write! And that pentdent, it is REALLY pretty eh? Anyways, again, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. Sometimes the idea's just *POP* into my head, and sometimes I need to take some time to think about it.

Thanks to my reviewers…

Linz: Here's you "little more h/hr!"I hope you liked this chapter!

Colibi: Thanks! And that's so sweet that ya used to do that with your roommate :0)

Gundamharecore: lol, Jebus? That's funny! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

Hyperwhich: Lol, your welcome and I love ya too! Hehe. What's coming up is for me to know, and you to find out ::wink wink:: Draco is on his way to becoming a good guy. Mione is really having those bad dreams, but you'll find out why near the end. And I really don't think Harry minds that much either…

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO AND READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (www.schnoogle.com)

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time, later babes!


	8. HP and PM 7

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 7 – The 13th Floor

**__**

As the weeks passed, we find the trio and the twins in the middle of Novemeber. Ron and Isabella offically made there announcment that they were dating, which nobody really seemed surprised to here about. Samantha and Draco remained good friends, and that's as about as far as they would go. Harry and Hermione…well, both of them liked each other, but they were both to blind to see it. Even with all the obvious hints, they just thought 'oh, he/she's just a really good friend'. 

On Novemeber 17th, while eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore rose from out of his chair, and tapped his fork on his glass filled with Pumpkin juice.

"May I have your attention please," he began. Everyone turned their heads to face the headmaster. 

"Thank-you. I would like to take this time to announce that on Decemeber 15th, we will be having the annuel Yule Ball. But, for a special treat, and thanks to Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Parvati Patil, you will be required to wear a formal gown for the women, and tuxedo's for the men. On Decemeber 1st, you will be able to go into Hogesmeade and get your items. For more information, please see the head of the dance ccommittee, Lavender Brown. That is all." Dumbledore then sat down, as the Great Hall filled with murmers.

"A tuxedo? Why do they have to do this to me?" Ron said, hidding his face in his arms on the table.

"Oh Ron! Quit complaining. At least you don't have to wear something that looks like a dress!" Hermione pointed out.

"I guess your right…So, I wonder who I'm going to take…" he joked. Isabella then wacked his arm.

"Very funny, Ronald." She said. Ron frowned.

"Would you stop calling me that!" he said. Isabella giggled.

"Okay, I'll stop, Ronnikins…" She teased. Ron rolled his eyes, and faced Harry, who was on the other side of the table, watching Hermione's hands. He coughed to get his attention. Harry looked at him with his brow furrowed.

"So Harry, who are you going to take?" Ron smiled. Everyone then looked at Harry, including Hermione.

"Oh, um, I haven't decided yet." Harry answered quickly, then changing the subject too,

"Our first game is against Hufflepuff on December 8th. And if we want to win, we have to practice at least an hour every other day. There new Keeper, Sarah Tunney, I hear is a hard Keeper to get by." He said looking at Ron, who shrugged.

"I can take her." He said, punching his fist into his other hand. Hermione looked horrified.

"Ron! You'd never hit a girl, would you?!" she shrieked. Ron frowned, and shook his head.

"NO! Hermione, it's just an expression!" he said, defending himself. Hermione breathed a sigh of relif.

"Okay, that's good to know. Hey, remember we have a study group on Sunday night." She said, and everyone but Harry, her, and Samantha groaned. Harry didn't mind it because he would get to spend even more time with Hermione.

"Come on you guys, if you want to pass your O.W.L.S your going to have to do some studying." Samantha said.

"So there is nothing we can do to get out of it?" Isabella asked. Hermione and Samantha shook their heads.

"Fine, fine. What time again?" she asked. 

"Right after dinner on Sunday. We'll all walk there." Hermione said.

"Can Draco come?" Samantha asked. Harry, Ron, and Isabella looked at her.

"I'm telling you, Samantha, don't get to attached to him. One of these day's he's going to break you heart." Isabella said. Samantha glared at her sister.

"You don't know what your talking about! I trust Draco, and obviously you 3 can't understand that!" Samantha said, getting up from her seat and stomping out of the Great Hall. Everyone was silent.

"I really think you should give Draco a better chance. I've seen them together and they look pretty happy." Hermione said.

"But Hermione, it's Draco Malfoy! The bloke that has a father who is a Deatheater, the bloke who always annoyed us, and the bloke who calls you Mudbl-"

"He doesn't anymore, Ron! Honestly, if you don't learn how to look inside for there true seleves, your not going to know who's good, and who's not!" Hermione shouted, following Samantha's lead. 

"Those too are way to much alike." Ron said. Isabella and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go and apologize." Harry said.

"Let's finish eating first. It'll give them a chance to cool off." Ron said, shoving another spoonful of pourage into his mouth. 

"Where do you think they'll be at?" Isabella asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back at her.

"The Library." They said in unision.

About 15 minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Isabella made there way to the library. They opened the doors, and found that it was empty, with the exception of Madame Pince. The three looked at each other, and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Madame Pince?" Harry asked, and she looked up.

"May I help you childern?" she asked, folding her hands on her desk.

"Was Hermione Granger and Samantha Owens here at anytime?" Harry asked. Madame Pince nodded.

"Yes, they were. But they left with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Slater." She said. Harry frowned. _'why would Hermione go off with them?'_ he asked himself.

"Oh, okay. Thank-you." Harry said, then turned to Isabella and Ron.

"Let's go." He said, and they walked out of the library.

"Who's Slater?" Isabella asked.

"Chris Slater? He's another Slytherin, just as bad as Draco." Ron replied. "I wonder why Hermione went off with those too. It doesn't seem like her." Harry nodded, also wondering the same thing.

"She just probably didn't want to be left alone in the library." Isabella inquired.

They started heading up the stairs, and just when they were about to get off on the 6th floor, they suddenly, they heard a voice of a male viciously laughing loudly coming froming from up the stairs. Harry, Ron and Isabella looked at each other.

"It's probably just a picture." Ron said, and continued walking, when then the vicious laughter got louder. Isabella then ran to Ron, and he held her tightly. Harry looked up the stairs, the back at Ron and Isabella.

"I'm going to go find out who that is." He said, and continued walking up the steps. Ron and Isabella exchanged glances.

"Wait Harry!" they shouted, and ran up after them.

The three walked up about 7 more flights of stairs, when they heard the laughter coming from down a darkend hall way.

"What floor are we on, Harry?" Isabella asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. We've walked up about 7 flights…This must be the 13th floor" He said, and continued to follow the laughter.

"That's silly. I've never heard of any castle or building having a 13th floor. It's supposed to be unlucky." Isabella said, clutching Ron's hand tightly.

"Well, I never believed in Wizards and Witches, and now I'm one of them." Harry said. They then stopped, when they reached a latter, the laughter seemed to cecse also. Harry was about to climb it, when Isabella stopped him.

"I don't think you should go up there, Harry. I'm getting bad vibes…And when I get bad vibes, they normally are" she said. Harry smiled.

"I'm just going to peak in." He said, lifting up the trap door. He then peered into the long, low attic.

"Anybody in here?" Harry shouted. He then pulled himself up onto the attic floor.

"HARRY!" Isabella shouted. Harry looked back down at his friends.

"It's okay. Come on up." He said, and Ron and Isabella went up. Harry wiped out his wand, and muttered "Lumos." And a eerie glow filled the attic. And that's when Harry noticed the door. The same door he had been dreaming about lately. He walked up to the door, and pressed his body on it pressing his ear against the wood.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" he shouted into the door. All he heard was Ron and Isabella's soft breathing from behind him. And then he heard a soft plopping, a dripping sound. Harry raised his head just in time to see the dark liquid to ooze out from the top of the doorway. It descended rapidly, in a single wave, flowing straight down the front of the door to the floor, splashing at Harry's feet. He yelled and jumped back.

It was a thick, dark liquid. It was blood. A curtain of blood. Pouring down the door. Forming a dark, widening circle on the floor at his feet. Harry then ran back to his friends.

"We need to get out of here! NOW!" he shouted at his to friends who seemed frozen in place. That's when Isabella brought her hands to her face, unable to take her eyes from the flowing waterfall of blood, she screamed. Harry then smacked Ron across his face.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.

"We need to leave!" he shouted. Ron nodded, then picked up his hystarical girlfriend who keep screaming, and Harry raced down the ladder, and waited for Ron to hand him Isabella so Ron could get down. When Ron got down, he picked up Isabella again, and him and Harry raced out of the darkend corridor, and to the steps, and they keep running until they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What's going on!" she shouted at them, seeing their whitened faces, and Isabella who was now passed out, and shaking like a leaf.

"Nevermind that! Nugent Narrow!" Harry shouted, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. Harry and Ron rushed in to find Hermione and Samantha sitting at the couch reading their Arithmancy books. They jumped up when they saw what state Isabella was in.

"What happened to her!" Samantha shouted, rushing over to her sister.

"We'll tell you in a minute. Lay her down on the couch, Ron." Harry said, Ron nodded, and walked over to the couch and laid her down.

"I'll go get a wet wash cloth." Hermione said, racing out of the room. When she returned, she placed the wash cloth on Isabella's forehead. Then looked at the boys who seemed to be off in there own worlds.

"What happened?" She asked. Harry looked at her.

"We…We heard some laughter, and we followed it and it lead us to an attic, and blood started to poor over this door, and Isabella started screaming, and we left and she must have passed out on the way back." Harry exlplained. Hermione frowned.

"Oh." Was all she said, looking down and sounding hurt…which confused Harry, he tilted his head as Hermione began chewing on her index finger nail.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked, sounding concerned. Hermione looked up, and took her finger away from her mouth.

"Yeah…I'm," she paused. "I'm fine. Look, I'm gunna go to the library and see if I can find out something about that attic. I'll see you all later." Hermione said, standing up, and rushing out of the common room. Harry turned to Samantha.

"Whats wrong with her?" he asked. Samantha shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go and find out." Samantha suggested. Harry nodded, taking one last look at Isabella, he walked out of the common room to follow Hermione to the library.

When Harry got to the library, he looked around for Hermione. He then spotted her over in the corner next to a big window, reading "Hogwarts: A History", for proabably about the tenthousanth time. She looked so pretty as the sun that shown though the window brought out the lighter browns in her hair. He walked over to her, and sat across from her.

"Hermione." He said. He heard a page flip.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, without putting the book down. She sounded different. Harry leaned over the table, and pushed the book down. He then saw that Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, and a few of them were escaping down her cheeks.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione huffed.

"Like you would care." She said, putting her face in her head, and sobbing. Harry got up, and drug his chair over next to her. He tried to put his arm around her, but she just nudged away.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Of course I'd care." He said. Hermione sniffled, and spoke.

"You haven't lately." She said. Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hermione removed her hands from her face.

"What I mean is," she began." Your always with Isabella. I know she's Ron's girlfriend, but your always doing things with her. Wether it's Quidditch or classes. And today, you guys went on an 'adventure' thing." She said, wipping her tears away with her sleeve. "And…I just feel that she's taken my place…It's like you and Ron replaced me." She said, and a few more tears fell down her face.

Harry just stared at her in confusion and wonderment. He made her cry? He made this angel on earth cry? Harry felt like he didn't deserve to live.

"I…I had no Idea you felt this way Hermione." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Of course YOU woulden't. Nobody ever thinks about how I feel. They just think I'm the know-it-all bookworm who only cares about books and studying. Well I'm not Harry! I have all sorts of feelings too! And it hurts a lot to think that you replaced me with someone more pretty, and friendlier, and everything I'm not." She cried. Harry could believe what he was hearing! How could she think so low of herself. He then again put an arm around her shoulders, but this time she didn't push him away. Instead, she cried into his dark blue sweater.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Your all of those things, but more. I swear on my life I didn't know that you felt that way. If I would have known, I would have tried to spend more time with you. I would do anything to make you happy." He said. Hermione then stopped crying, and looked up at him. To Harry, she looked like a little lost girl, who was crying because she coulden't find her mother. She looked adorable. She sniffled.

"You mean that, Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded, and lifted her chin up.

"No one could ever replace you, Mione. Never ever." He smiled. Hermione smiled back, and moved away from Harry, but he keep his arm around her. She dried her tears, and smiled at him. It was weird that when the sun reflected off her, it made a beauiful glow around her. She looked like a priceless jewel.

"Mione?" he asked. Hermione tilted her head and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Harry?" she said sofly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked, afraide that she would turn him down, or laugh in his face. But instead, she smiled warmly at him, and kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to go with." She said. Harry smiled triumpantly, and embraced her. Nothing could take away that feeling he had. Nothing could ruin what He and Hermione shared. But little did anybody know, what was brewing for the two.

**__**

DUN DUN DUN…lol. I HAD to do that! So there! You have your Harry and Hermione moment! But I have another chapter that is better than this one coming up! Muhahahaha. Um…So how was this chapter? Pretty scary eh? I've never written anything like that. So yeah, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW!  


Thanks to my reviewers…

Tess – Here's another chapter! And Harry and Hermione are together now :0)

Alicia – Lol, maybe you should write a story. I'd read it! Hehe, thanks for the review!

Gundamhardcore - Lol. To bad she didn't here him.

Linz – I'm glad you liked the chapter. In the last chapter I said that them sleeping together would become a 'nightly thing', so that's how they wound up sleeping together :0)

Emili Potter – Lol, yeah it was. (* *) yeah, the part at the PTA meeting was funny. Which charater did you model after her?

Ryoko Blue – Here's the next chapter! Now, get out yours! :0)

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO AND READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (www.schnoogle.com)

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time, later babes!


	9. HP and PM 8

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 8 – Samantha's Heartbreak

Harry woke up Saturday morning on December 1st. He picked up his glass's from the nightstand next to his bed, and put them on. He then turned over, and saw that Hermione was still in bed with him. He smiled down at her, _''she's going to be so pissed when she finds that she's still in here' _he thought to himself, and kissed her forehead. Hermione's eyes then fluttered open, and she looked up at Harry, and rose up in the bed. She looked around, and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked. 

"Almost 9:00." He replied, he then saw Hermione's eye's go wide in horror.

"9:00! HARRY what if someone see's me in here!" she screamed in a low whisper. Harry smiled.

"Hermione, do you really think there going to care?" he asked. Hermione started bitting her nails. Harry rose out of the bed, and pulled her hand down.

"You can use my Invisablity Cloak to leave, alright?" he said, kissing her knuckles. Hermione smiled, and hugged him.

"Okay, well, I should leave now. The carriages to Hogesmeade leave in like an hour." She said, letting him go. Harry nodded, and peaked his head outside of the curtains. No one was around, so he climbed out, and went to his Hogwarts chest and took out the cloak. He then got back into the bed, and gave it to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry." She said, throwing it over her. She then opened the curtian, and left the room. Harry laughed when he saw the door open on it's own. Harry then climbed out of bed, and strectched.

About a half an hour later, Harry wandered down the stairs wearing a pair of kahki pants, and a dark green turtle neck sweater. He looked around the common room and spotted Hermione, and Samantha over in front of the fire reading some books.

"Hey." He said, walking over to them. Hermione and Samantha looked up and smiled.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said, as he sat down next to her.

"Were just waiting for Ron and Isabella. Then were going to go catch the carriages. We'll eat in Hogesmeade." Samantha informed him. Harry nodded, and then he heard footsteps behind him. Ron and Isabella were approuching them.

"Ready?" Isabella asked. Harry, Hermione, and Samantha nodded and stood up. They then left the common room, with Harry sliently taking ahold of Hermione's hand.

When they got to Hogesmeade, they traveled down the path to get to Three Broomsticks. When they reached their destination, they found a empty booth next to a window. Rosemertta came over, and took their orders (eggs, pankcakes, bacon, hashbrowns *French toast for Hermione*). 

"So whats the game plan?" Isabella asked.

"You, Samantha, and Me are going to go to 'Elegant Witch' and get our dresses. While Harry, and Ron get their tuxedo's at 'Formal Wizard Wear'." Hermione said. Isabella looks excited.

"I love dressing up! And Ron, your going to look so cute!" She said, hugging his arm. Everyone laughed at Ron's blushing face. Samantha looked around, and then spotted what she was looking for. Draco.

"I'll be right back." She said, getting up from out of her seat. They all watched as she approuched Draco.

"We really shouldn't be watching." Hermione said, looking out of the window. Everyone agreed sliently, and began to talk about when they should meet up, and where.

Samantha tapped Draco's shoulder, he turned around and gave a small smile. Samantha instently knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Draco…Is something wrong?" She asked him. But he didn't get a chance to answer, Pansy Parkinson came up behind him, and took ahold of his hand.

"Hi Drakie." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He gave her an akward smile, then looked back at Samantha.

"Oh, I see." She said, then turned and started to walk away. Draco they stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, let me explain." He said. She then turned around, and faced him with a cold and hard expression on her face, and her light brown eyes started to darken. She put up and hand telling him not to say anything.

"You don't need to tell me anything." She said. Draco frowned.

"Sam, were two different people from two different houses. If I was seen with a Gryiffindor, I would surely be laughed out of my house." He said. Samantha shook her head.

"You know Draco, It took me a lot of courage to stand up to my friends and defend you, saying you were a good person. I thought I saw something good in you, but I guess I was wrong…VERY wrong." She said, and walked away, leaving Draco frozen in his place. 

He then watched as Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up to Samantha, and ask her to the ball. She turned and looked at Draco, then back at Justin. She smiled, and nodded 'yes'. Draco felt like he could kill Justin, but then reazlied that he brought it all upon himself. And he realized, that he lost the one girl that made him feel like he was a good person. He shook his head, and walked back over to Pansy.

Justin told Samantha that he would meet her in front of the Great Hall doors at 8:00pm. Samantha nodded in agreement. He then kissed her on the cheek, but she just stood there, with not expression on her face. Justin said goodbye, and walked back over to his friends. 

Samantha walked back over to the table. Everyone watched as she put the money she owed for the breakfast down on the table.

"Let's go." Was all she said before she walked out of Three Broomsticks, alone.

Harry looked over at Hermione, and she nodded. They then all put there money down, and quickly walked out of Three Broomsticks, to catch up with Samantha.

"Samantha!" Hermione shouted. Samantha just kept on walking.

"Samantha! Please, wait up!" Isabella called out. Samantha then stopped in her tracks, and so did everyone else. Hermione and Isabella then countinued walking, as did Harry and Ron, but the girls stopped them.

"Let us talk to her." Isabella said. Harry and Ron nodded, and Hermione and Isabella walked up to Samantha. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam…" she said. Samantha then broke down into tears. Her hands went up to cover her eyes, she then dropped to her knee's and cried harder. Hermione and Isabella bent down beside her and wrapped their arms around her, as Samantha leaned into Hermione.

"Shh…Sam, it's okay. Were here for you." Isabella said.

"How could he do this! He knew I liked him! And he admitted he liked me! How could he…how could he…" she reapted. Hermione and Isabella could have killed Draco that very moment.

"Come on, Sam. Lets go pick out our dresses. It'll take you mind off of him." Hermione said. Samantha then looked up at her best friend and sister.

"Your right." She said, and wipped her nose. "God…All of this over some guy." She laughed. Hermione giggled with her.

"I know what you mean…" She said, looking at Harry, who had a worried expression on his face. She smiled, at him, and he smiled back. Hermione then looked back down at Samatha, and grabbed her hand, while Isabella took the other.

"Come on, then." She said, and the three of them walked back over to Harry and Ron.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Harry asked. Samantha nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay now." She said. But for some reason, no one believed her.

"Okay, so we'll all meet back at Three Broomsticks for lunch at 1:00?" Ron asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ron, make sure you get a black and dark blue theme for you Tux." Isabella said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Ron nodded. Harry then looked at Hermione.

"What color's should I get?" He asked. Hermione tapped the side of her mouth for a moment, and looked up.

"Get a light purple, okay?" she said. Harry nodded. Hermione then kissed him on the cheek, and the three girls headed off towards Elegant Witch, while the boys headed towards Formal Wizard Wear. Samantha then called back to them.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted, the boys turned back to her. "Tell Justin to get a Black and Dark Green tux, alrighty?" she said. Harry and Ron nodded, and Samantha then ran to catch up with the girls.

__

In the Men's Fitting Room at Formal Wizard Wear

"Harry, I have a question to ask you?" Ron said, while fixing his bow tie. Harry was in the middle of buttoning up his vest.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Are you and Hermione offically a couple?" Harry looked up at him.

"How do you mean?" Ron shrugged.

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Harry thought fort a moment and shook his head.

"N-No…Why? Did Hermione say something to you?" Ron shook his head.

"No…But she said something to Isabella. She told her that 'Harry had better do something soon, or I'm going to just give up on him.'" Ron said. Harry looked down.

"Ron, I've never HAD a girlfriend before, I mean, what do I say?" Harry complained. Ron then lead Harry over to a couple of chairs.

"Well, it's quite simple, really, you just have to say, "Hermione, will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" and then you kiss her off course." Harry then blushed, and looked down.

"You have kissed her, haven't you Harry?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry! You mean to tell me, that not ONCE in all those nights that Hermione has been sleeping in bed with you, you too haven't snogged?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, and thought for a moment.

"How did you know she's been sleeping with me?" he asked. Ron smiled.

"I may be stupid Harry, but I'm not THAT stupid." He said. Harry laughed, then got back to the subject.

"What if she doesn't want to kiss me?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"If she likes you Harry, then she WILL want to kiss you. You know birds, they get all their romantic 'idea's' from magazine's and teen books. Do you really think Hermione is any different?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"I guess not. OKAY, I will ask her out, then I will kiss her." He said. He and Ron then shared a 'High five'.

Happy with there tuxedo choices, they took them off and put on their regular clothes. They then bought the tuxdeo's. With about 1 hour to spare, they went to Honeydukes.

Everyone met up at Three Broomsticks for lunch. Justin joined them also.

"So lets see the dresses." Ron said, peaking into Isabella's bag. She then yanked it away, and shook her head.

"Nope, not until the night of the ball. " she smiled. Hermione laughed at Ron's childish expression on his face.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." She said, as she took ahold of Harry's hand. Harry then got butterfly's in his stomach when he thought about asking her out, and kissing her. He then decided against it. When he was ready, he would ask her out. And he wasn't ready just yet.

**__**

::sniffle:: Poor Samantha! I feel so bad for doing that to her. How was this chapter? I'm so sorry It took so long to get out. I've been busy with soooo many things. Like trying to fins a job, and my friend's birthday, homework, getting my hotel reservations for Portland this summer. Anyways, read and review and I'll be very very happy!

Thanks to my Reviewers…

Hermione Potter: It's okay you haven't reviewed! Your reviewing now :0) I'm glad you love the chapters, and I hope you love this one as well. And don't worry, it took me a lot of practice to wrtie better then I did, you'll get the hang of it! And people will be wishing to write like ya too! :0)

Gundamhardcore: Yeah, at least there going to the ball…But now Harry just needs to find the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend!

Emili Potter: Lol, that's cool. I can't wait to see how your going to make her like Gillian. I changed the title because I wanted it to be more "suspenseful" lol. Gillian was married, she's divorced now. And as far as I know, Sally, Gary, and Sally's girls are still living in New England, unless they moved to Arazonia (where Gary was from)

Hyperwhich: It's alright! I HATE when my computer crashes. Especially since I save all my stories and stuff too it! I think I'm going to have to save some stuff to disks. But anyways, Lol, yeah I got the idea.

Kristin: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story.

Lizzie Lucid: Hehe, I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chapter! And no, you didn't mention that you were obessed with fan fics. ;0) Did I mention that I was? Hehe.

Hermione1909: Lol, yeah. I'm hoping that my last few chapters are scary also. Thanks for the review! And I hope that this chapter came out soon enough for ya. BTW, I LOVE your story "The New Arrival", and I hope that you get your next chapter out soon too!

Hikari47: I don't know if I will put the aunt in. This is mainly just a Harry Potter/Gillian Owens daughter fic. But, I will think about it J 

Advertisements "YOU MUST GO AND READ" –

Soul Scepter – By Ryoko Blue

Endings and Beginnings – By Eternal Fire

Compicated Logic – By Camila

Love Can Heal – Hpluver

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss – By Elia Sheldon (www.schnoogle.com)

Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet – Bye Elia Sheldon (sequel to Just a Kiss…www.schnoogle.com)

__

Until next time, later babes!


	10. HP and PM 9

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 9 – True Love's First Kiss

Harry fidgeted with his heather (a very light purple) satin tie. 

He wore a black tuxedo with a 4 button, heather colored satin vest over his white dress shirt. _'Hey, it's better then wearing something that looked like a dress.'_ He thought to himself. He then heard the girl's door open, and heard Hermione's voice.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Harry nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yes." He croaked out. He heard a faint laugh from Hermione. Then he saw her.

Harry watched as Hermione decsended down the girl's staircase. It was like watching a slow scene in a movie. Never had he seen anything more angelic and beautiful.

Hermione's dress was a long lilac short sleeve satin gown, over georgette beaded split front skirt. 

****

(A/N: I couldn't really explain the dress, so if you want to see it, here's the website - http://www.davidsprom.com/dresses_detail.jsp;jsessionid=QIYC4IWS1JA4YGE3WDGXLZI?vendor=615&style=F101**)**

Her hair was down in loose curls, and she wore a diamond necklace, and earring set. She had on a pair of white gloves. For shoes, she wore clear strappy high heels.

For make-up, she had on black mascara, black eyeliner under her eye, white and light blue eyeshadows, a light pink blush, and a light pink lip color with clear gloss. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she approuched Harry with a smile.

"Hello, Harry." She said. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Good eveing, Hermione." He mangaged to choke out. "You look very beautiful." He saw her cheeks redden.

"You look very beautiful too," she then reazlied what she said. "I mean, you look like a gentleman." She started touging on her two right fingers with her left hand. Harry smiled, and placed a hand on her's.

"I'm nervous too." He said, with a smile. 

Hermione smiled back at him. He then held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He said. Hermione giggled, and looped her arm into his.

"We shall." She said, and they made their way to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall, everything was done-up the same way it was for the past 2 years. The only thing that was different, was that the Weird Sister's weren't performing, they were listening to Muggle Music which was being DJ'd by radio host, Anson Daily. The current song that was playing was 'Livin It Up' by Ja Rule.

Harry spotted Ron, and Isabella talking with Ginny and Seamus over by the food and drink table. 

"There's Ron and Isabella." Harry said. "Do you wanna go say 'Hi'?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Why not?" she said, smiling. The two of them then walked over and Isabella noticed them.

"Harry! Hermione! You too look smashing!" she said, giving Hermione a hug.

"You look great to, Isabella." She said. Isabella was wearing a long poofy dark blue skirt, with a matching sleevless halter-top that made a "V" down her stomach. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with curls cascading down her neck. Ron wore something similar to Harry, but with a dark blue satin bow tie, and vest. She then turned to Ron.

"You look very handsome, Ron." She said, patting his arm. Ron smiled.

"Thank-you very much, Hermione. You look lovely." He said. Hermione smiled, and bowed her head in 'thanks' she then turned to Ginny, who was wearing a short dark red short sleeved velvet dress, with a little lighter red satin bow that was just under her chest. Her hair was in 2 french braids, and she wore a pair of black nylons, with silk dark red strappy high heels.

"Very stylish, Gin." She said, giving her other red-haired friend a hug. Harry nodded in agreement. A new song then started up, 'First Date' by Blink 182.

"Oh my gosh! Come on, Ron, I love this song!" Isabella said, dragging Ron into the middle of the dance floor. 

"I'll talk to you guys later!" he yelled back at at them. Ginny and Seamus then said goobye, and they too went to dance. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and he grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

They danced for a few more numbers, till Hermione's feet began to hurt. (A/N: It's a bitch to dance in high heels!) Harry and Hermione then walked over to a set of chairs which were placed around the dance floor. Hermione sat down.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Hurry back." She said. A few seconds later, Samantha sat down next to her. She was wearing a spigetti strapped, long dark green dress, with a black lace over it. She also had on black velvet gloves, and wore black stiletto high heels. Her hair was in a loose braid, and over her left shoulder

"Hey, Sam. You look so pretty" Hermione said.

"Thanks Herm. You look pretty also" Samantha replied sadly. She then looked over to where Draco and Pansy were dancing. Hermione saw this, and sighed.

"Your not still depressed over DRACO are you?" Hermione asked, Samantha didn't reply. Hermione groaned.

"Sam! You came here with Justin! He's one of the most cutest, and nicest guys in our year-" Samantha cut her off.

"You still don't get it do you? Hermione let me ask you this, how would you feel if Harry was sending you all sorts of signals, acting like he liked you, TELLING you he liked you, and then came to the dance with Lavender Brown?" she asked. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Do you…Do you know how I feel now?" She asked. Hermione nodded, then gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I…I guess I should have placed myself in your shoes. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" Hermione asked, with a grin. Samantha laughed.

"Of course I do! You're my best friend! Besides Issy." She said. Harry soon returned with the drinks. Justin was with them.

"Hey" Justin said. Samantha smiled.

"Hey Justin." She replied with a smile.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked. Samantha stood up.

"Sure, why not. I'll catch you both later. You look nice Harry." Samantha said, walking off with Justin. Harry shook his head and sat down next to Hermione.

"I still don't see how her and Isabella are twin sisters…they are so different." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Well, at least one of them has brains." She said. Harry laughed with her. The song that was just one ended, and a slow one came on. Harry all of a sudden began to feel really hot.

"Do you wanna dance?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Maybe the next one, my feet are bloody killing me." He said, partly lieing. They were hurting, but they weren't killing him. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Oh, okay." She said.

As the night drew on, Harry and Hermione didn't dance to one slow song yet. And soon, the dance would be over. Harry began to wonder if Hermione was catching on with his whole 'my-feet-hurt-every-time-a-slow-song-comes-on' charade. And Ron verified that for him.

"Mate, what's with you? Why haven't you danced ONE slow number with Hermione?" he asked, when Harry and him were in the boy's restroom.

"I don't know, I'm scared she'll hate me if I step on her foot or something." Harry replied, running a hand threw his hair.

"Harry, Hermione likes you, not your dancing ablities." Ron said, reasuringly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I s'pose your right." He said. Ron smiled, and nodded.

"NOW, go out there and ask her to dance!" he said, pushing him out of the boys room.

Harry then looked over to where he left Hermione at, and saw that she was conversing with Terry Boot. Harry then remembered what happened at Hogesmeade, and his anger came back as he watched him and Hermione walk onto the dance floor and dance too the current song that was playing, 'Boys' by Britney Spears. Ron then walked out next to him.

"Well don't just stand there! Cut in!" Ron said, pushing him once again. Harry then walked over, and up to Hermione and Terry. He tapped Terry on the back.

"May I cut in." Harry asked, Terry nodded and said thanks to Hermione, by kissing her hand. Hermione giggled. Terry then brushed past Harry, and Harry glared after him.

"Are you going to dance with me or what, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked. Harry turned back to him, and saw a big smile on her face.

"Of course, Miss Granger." Harry said.

The two then danced throughout the remainder of the song, then the next one came on. It was a slow song, "Crazy For You" by Madonna. Hermione started to walk away, Harry then quickly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Hermione looked down.

"Don't your feet hurt?" she asked. Harry let go of her arm. He too, then looked down.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he started. "I wasn't ready, but now I am." He said. Hermione looked at him. _'What else to you want me to say?'_ he thought to himself. _'Ask her to dance' _he replied to himself. He then smiled, and held out his hand.

__

Swaying room and the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

"Will you dance with me, Hermione?" He asked, with a bow. Hermione giggled, and took his hand.

"I would be honored." She said, taking his hand. Then, Harry pulled her closer.

__

I see you through the smokey air

Can't you feel the weight to my stare

You're so close but still a world away  
What I' dying to say, is that 

Harry wrapped his free arm around her back, as she wrapped her free arm around his back. Their hands stayed clasped together.

__

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

"You know what, Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No. What?" He asked.

"I remember when I realized I liked you." She said. Harry smiled, and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me about it." He said.

__

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

"Well, remember when we went down to the dungeons to get back the Sorcers Stone?" She asked, Harry nodded.

__

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you

"I guess I was just swooning over how brave you were, but, I was so scared that I'd never see you again after that, and I don't even know where all those emotions came from. But when I hugged you…I don't know, I felt so good. I know that sounds pretty sureal since I was only 11, not knowing about those kind of emotions, but they were there…And they never left." She said.

Harry didn't know what to say. He never in his wildest dreams thought that Hermione had liked him since they were 11…5 years ago.

"And you know what else, Harry?" She said softly, Harry shook his head slowly.

"I'm so glad that you were my first crush." She whispered into his ear.

Harry coulden't take it anymore. Her warm breath on his neck was just enough to send him over the edge. They stopped dancing, and Harry looked down at Hermione, who was looking down at her feet. Harry, with his index finger, gently lifted her chin so he could look into her wonderful, warm, cinnamon eyes.

"I might kiss you, Hermione." He said, leaning in closer to her. Hermione smiled.

"I might be bad at it." She said gently. Harry didn't react to that, he just leaned in closer.

__

Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

"That's…Not possible." He said, and then finally his lips met her's for a gentle, but sweet kiss.

__

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry then nearly lifted Hermione up to deepen the kiss, but she was able to stand on her toes. Their mouths both opened at the same time, and there tongues met, and tasted each other as they danced around each other.

__

You'll feel it in my kiss

Because I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you, crazy for you

Crazy for you

It's all brand new

I'm crazy for you

And you you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you

Harry and Hermione quickly broke from the kiss, when they heard that whoops, holler's, and claps from Ron, Isabella, Ginny, Seamus, Samantha, and Justin. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, and began to laugh. Everyone then began to dance again, including Harry and Hermione.

__

It's all brand new

I'm crazy for you

And you you know it's true, yeah

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you baby

"Hermione," Harry said softly. She looked up at him.

"Hmm…" 

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Hermione smiled, and then threw her arms around his neck, and wispered softly into his ear.

"I don't think I've wanted anything more, then to be your girlfriend." She said. Harry then looked down at her, and kissed her once more.

**__**

Oooooh, I think I'm going to cry. Wasn't that so romantic? Well I thought it was :0) I have been waiting for like 2 weeks to get this chapter out! It was so fun to write, hehe. Um…That's about it. I'll try to have the next chapter out withen a couple of days, k? 

Thanks to my reviewers…

Emili Potter: Thank-you! I know, poor Sammi, but it will all work out in the end ;0) I had to make the tux heather (light purple) because Hermione's dress was a lilac dress. (and such a pretty one too! Eh?)

Lizzie Lucid: Lol, really I think that my favorite ones out of there are "Soul Scepter" and the "A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss" stories. I hope that this was soon enough for ya!

Hermione1909: Yes, H/Hr are meant to be, and WILL be! Muahahaha. Okay anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It's probably my fav so far :0)

Gundamhardcore: Your welcome! I will probably have the next chapter out on Friday!

Jen: Thank-you for all the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the jokes. I'll try to get some more :0) Lol, I made up Chris Slater's name (Well, I was thinking of the movie "The Craft" and the 'main charater' is named Chris, and the guy who plays him is Christian Slater, so you get the idea right? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And I'll have the next one out on Friday.

Advertisements "You Must Go and Read"

Soul Scepter by Ryoko Blue

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss & Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet by Elia Sheldon (who is NOW on Fanfiction.net!!)

Harry Potter and the Rescue by AgEnT4259

Return to Me by Heaven

Like a Pheonix He Shall Rise… By Nighttime Sunshine

Endings and Beginings by Eternal Flame

Enchantress of the Day and Night by Kneazle

Love Like This by Emili Potter

Fate Brings Us Together by Willow

She's a Vamp by Kaitzee

Dreams Come True by Esmerald Tears

__

Until Next Time, Later Babes!


	11. HP and PM 10

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 10 – Christmas and New Years at Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Samantha, and Isabella decided to stay at Hogwarts. Well, Harry really didn't have a choice, and Hermione wanted to stay with him. And it was to late to see if she could have him come home with her. Gillian Owens had to go back to America to sort out the divorce, so the twins were stuck there also. The Weasly's wanted to take Ron and Ginny to Ireland for Christmas where Charlie was now studying Leprecauns, but Ron wanted to stay with his friends, and girlfiend. 

On December 20th, all the students that were staying at Hogwarts were allowed to go to Hogesmeade for their Christmas shopping. Harry and Hermione went by themselves, while Ron, Isabella, and Samantha went together.

"I really hope Sam likes this book." Hermione said, taking out of her bag. It was a book called 'Dancing with Dragons, Magical Powers of Dragons.' Samantha was always interested in Dragons and what kind of powers they possesed. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll love it. So, who else is there left to do?" Harry said, as they sat down on the marble ledge that surrounded a Merlin Water Fountain. Hermione began rumaging through her bag.

"Well, lets see…I got Ron a 5 Galleon gift certificate to Honeydukes. I got…Isabella that Oracle of the Goddess Deck and Book set that she's been whining about. I got my parents some teas and that Celestial Sundial. And I got you…" she trailed off, looking at it.

"What?!" Harry almost screamed. Hermione closed her bag tightly.

"Nice try, Harry. I'm not telling you." She said. "Now, what did you get them?" Hermione said, setting her bag down next to her. Harry picked his bag off the ground, and opened it.

"I got Ron 2 cases of Butterbeer from Three Broomsticks. I got Isabella A velvet and satin Tarot Bag with tassles, and a set of Tarot cards. And I got Samantha Modern Magic, Lesson 11 in High Magical Arts." He said. Hermione frowned slightly.

"You didn't get me anything?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"OF COURSE I got you something…But I'm not going to tell you either." He said, standing up. Hermione smiled, and stood up next to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before grabbing his hand and leading him to Three Broomsticks for dinner.

On December 24th, Christmas Eve, The trio and the twins all gathered around the fireplace and each had a cup of hot white chocolate. Harry and Hermione were sitting in a big chair. She was sitting on his lap, with his arms around her. Isbella was snuggled up against Ron on the couch, while Samantha was sprawled out in front of the fire, reading "A Christmas Carol."

"That was such a wonderful Christmas meal." Ron said, rubbing his stomach. Samantha nodded in agreement.

"I've never had a mince pie. It was delicious." She said, looking up at him then back to her book.

"What you do in America for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we normally have a Christmas Eve Party, then open one gift each. Then the next moring we open presents, and go to the Aunt's house for their gifts and Christmas Dinner with friends and family." Isabella replied, while Samantha nodded.

"What foods do you guys eat?" Ron asked, looking at Isabella.

"Well, turkey, duck, mash potato's, the family recicpe for Egg Nogg…um, pumpkin pie with wipped cream. Salad's, corn and green beans, and dinner rolls with butter and jelly." She said. Ron's mouth began to water.

"Ron, how can you possibly be thinking of food? YOU JUST ATE!" Hermione shouted at him. She seemed to know what Ron had on his mind. Ron faced her, and smiled.

"When it comes to food, Hermione, I can never get enough of it-OW!" Ron yelled, as Isabella elbowed him in the ribs.

"I mean, when it comes to ISABELLA and food, I can't get enough of it." He said. Isabella smiled, and gave him a big hug. 

Around 10:00pm, Samantha closed her book, and yawned.

"I'm *yawn* finished." She said, standing up and stretching.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Hermione said, pulling Harry up. When they all reached the staircases, Samantha said goodnight to Harry and Ron. Ron then pulled Isabella into a kiss.

"Nite Issy." He said. "I'll see you in the morning." Isabella nodded.

"Nite Ron, Merry Christmas Eve!" She said, giving him a big hug. Then followed her sister up the stairs. Ron then said goodnight to Hermione, and walked up the boy's stair case. Harry and Hermione watched him until he disapeared from sight. They then both on que, looked at each other, and smiled. Harry then pulled Hermione into a warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Mione." He wispered into her ear, she giggled because it tickled.

"Night Harry." She said. Harry leaned down, while Hermione stood on her tippy toes and they shared a short but sweet kiss. They then went to there separate dorms.

Harry didn't plan on going to sleep just yet. So, he kept himself busy until 12:00am by reading, and writing a letter to Siruis. But soon enough, the chime to 12:00am rung throughout the Gryiffindor house. 

Harry quietly got out of bed, and put on his red sweater over his night shirt and drawstring pj pants. He then slipped on his slippers, and existed the boy's dorm. He headed down the stairs, and then climbed up the girls stairs and opened the door so slow, to make sure it didn't creak.

He looked around and found Hermione's bed. He quietly walked over to it, and opened the curtains. He found Hermione sleeping peacefully on her side, with one of her hands tucked underneath her pillow. He then very carefully picked her up into his arms, and shut the curtains. He then walked out of the girls dormitory, and shut the door.

He reached his room a few moments later, and was surprised that Hermione hadn't woken yet. _'Must be a deep sleeper'_ he thought to himself as he gently laid her down on his bed. He then climbed in, and shut the curtains. He then said spell that would make his bed soundproof. He then turned up the lantern that hung over his bed, casting a light orange glow across Hermione's beautiful face. Harry smiled, then kissed her on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry? What are you doing in my bed?" she asked. Harry chuckled.

"Were not in your bed, Mione." He said. Hermione rose up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What *yawn* time is it?" she asked, covering her mouth.

"It's about 12:05am." He replied. Hermione nodded, and cocked her head.

"Why did you bring me in here?" She asked. Harry smiled

"It's Christmas. I thought that we could exchange presents now." He said. Hermione smiled, and laughed.

"Dying to know what it is, eh Harry?" she said, Harry nodded his head in a fast motion. Hermione shook her head and kept laughing.

"We'll, I don't have my wand so your going to have to call your present to us." She said. Harry nodded, and picked up his wand which was on his nightstand.

"Accio Harry's Present!" He said in a loud whisper. Soon enough, they heard the door open, and the presen came zooming onto Harry's bed. It was in a small box wrapped in bright green paper with Father Christmas on it. Harry then called for Hermione's present, which was also in a small box, but wrapped with a dark red paper, and a green bow it.

"You go first, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione then started to tear the paper away slowly. She then placed the paper on the nightstand, and lifted the top of the box, and a big smile grew on her face when she saw what she recived. It was a Moon and Star Sliver Bracelet.

"Oh Harry…It's so lovely." She said, taking it out.

"It goes with your necklace." He said, Hermione nodded, and touched the necklace. She then began to fidget with the bracelet, but Harry stopped her.

"Here," he said, taking the bracelet." Let me." Hermione smiled, as Harry wrapped the bracelet around Hermione's wrist. He then hooked it togther, and watched as Hermione put out her arm, and admired it.

"Thank-you so much Harry." She said, giving him a hug. "Now, you open your's." Harry nodded, and began to tear at the paper. He opened the black box, and revealed a small round golden Talisman with a star in the middle, surrouned by different little symbols. (Here' the picture of it if your interested http://store5.yimg.com/I/capricornslair_1677_9381227) It hung by a black cord with sliver bead.

"It's a Talisman for the Mastery of the Magikal Arts. All great wizards have one, including Merlin, Dumbledore, and even your father had one." She said. Harry took his eyes of the pendent, and looked up at her. She had a soft and loving look on her face, which made Harry want to kiss her, and he did with such a need he felt like he was going to explode. Soon, they broke from the kiss for the need of air. Harry then took her into his arms.

"Harry…" Hermione panted out.

"Thank-you, Hermione. This means…So much to me. But it must have costed you so much." He said, letting her go. Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the nose.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost, Harry. All that matter's that something I did, or gave you made you smile like that." She said. Harry chuckled, and met her lips in a short but sweet kiss. When the broke, they both yawned.

"Come on, lets go to sleep." Hermione said, pulling Harry down next to her. She laid down on her back, while Harry laided down on his side, facing her. He had his right arm wrapped around her stomach, and his other tucked underneath his head. Hermione sighed, as she snuggled closer to him. He then brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione said, falling into a peaceful sleep. Harry kissed Hermione on her temple.

"Goodnight, Mione. Happy Christmas." He said, before succumbed to the dream world, filled with just him and Hermione.

The next morning, Harry woke up and found that Hermione was gone. He then rolled over to his nightstand and put on his glasses. He then felt the coolness of the Talisman on his chest. He took it into his fingers, and traced the outline of the star. Then, Ron drew open his curtains with a huge grin.

"Get up, Harry!" he said, running to the door, and opening it. "It's Christmas!" he shouted, before running down the staircase. Harry laughed outloud about Ron's childish behavior, then hopped out of bed, and slipping on his red slippers (he's already wearing a shirt and pj bottoms). He then walked out the door, and down to the common room where he found everyone waiting for him. Ron was looking as if he was about to attack him.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" he shouted. Harry laughed.

"I cam down here about 2 minutes after you did, Ron!" he said. Ron was about to say something, but then Isabella shoved a nougat into his mouth.

"Shut-up, Ron, he's down here now." She said, then picked up a gift from under the tree. "Now," she said to everyone." Ron and me are going to gather all of the gifts, and hand the ones that are for you, too you. And then we'll open them!" she said, and her and Ron began to rummage though the gifts, putting them all into small piles.

Harry laughed at his too present crazed friends, and went over to the couch, and sat down besides Hermione.

"Hey Mione," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy Christmas." 

"Happy Christmas to you, Harry." She said. Isabella and Ron then approuched Her, Harry, and Samantha who was sitting next to Hermione. Ron handed Harry and Hermione their pile of presents, while Isabella handed her sister hers. Ron and Isabella then walked back over to the tree and sat down beside there piles.

"Okay…on your mark, get se-" Isabella began

"GO!" Ron shouted, and began tearing of paper to one of his presents. Everyone laughed, and began to open their own.

About 5 minutes later, they were all fidgeting with their new items. Samantha then looked up from the book Hermione got her.

"So…What did everyone get?" she asked. Ron waved his hand frantically.

"Ron, this is not a goddamn classroom! You don't need to raise your hand." Isabella said, bringing his arm down. Ron's face began to flush. Isbella giggled, and kissed his cheek. Hermione was growing impatient.

"Well, tell us then! We don't' have all day." She said. Ron glared at her.

"Is Hermione upset because she wasn't first to be picked?" He asked in a mocking voice. 

"No, Ron, I just have better things to do then sit here and watch you and Isabella go at it!" She shouted. 

"HERMIONE!" Samantha yelled.

Everyone looked at her. _'Did those words just come out of Hermione's mouth?'_ Harry asked himself. Hermione shook her head, and began to blush.

"I'm sorry, Ron, Isabella…I..I didn't mean that." She said, rubbing her cheek up and down. Isabella smiled.

"We know, Hermi. Um…Lets just put this behind us. Ron, tell us what you got." Isabella said. Ron nodded, and went through everything he got from his friends. Samantha went after, then Ron, Hermione, and finally Harry. Then, Harry noticed something else in the tree. He got up to inspect, and found that there was an envlope for Samantha…well, Sammi. Harry walked back over to the couch, and stood in front of her.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked. Harry gave her the envlope.

"It's for you." He said. A confused look played across Samantha's face.

"Who would send me a-Oh…" she said. Hermione looked at her.

"Who's it from?" She asked, but before she could answer, Samantha threw the letter into the fire place. 

"Sam?! Why'd ya do that for?" Isabella asked. Samantha's eyes began to grow dark.

"It was from Malfoy." She said. No one said anything after that. Once Samantha's eye's returned to normal, she jumped up from off the couch.

"I'm starving! Let's go get some breakfast. I'm dying for some eggs!" she exclaimed. Ron's eye's then lit up.

"Food!" he shouted, "Come on Issy, get up." He said. Isabella laughed then got up on of Ron's lap, and took Ron's hand once he stood up. Harry and 

Harry and Hermione then got off the couch, and he exstended his arm for her to take, which she did. Then the trio and the twins headed for Christmas Breakfast.

New Year's Eve finally rolled around and they all planned on going down to Hogesmeade (with permission, of course) and celebrate with the local town people.

Three Broomsticks turned into a regular 'Dick Clarks New Years Dance Pary' (a American Muggle New Years show as Samantha and Isabella put it) on New Years. So, while Isabella and Ron were 'getting their freak on', Harry went around mingling with some of the older Wizards who haven't yet met him. When he drew tired of that, he went over to the booth they claimed earlier, and found Hermione and Samantha reading there books. Harry scooted in next to Hermione, and read the title.

"The Development of Psychic Powers?" he asked out loud. Hermione looked up at him.

"Samantha got it for me. She said this is the book her Aunt Sally used to read when she was alittle girl. Now she can light candles by just blowing on the wick! I've been trying to become and wandless witch anyways." She said, returning back to her book. Harry smiled.

"Well, can you do anything?" he asked. Hermione looked at him, and smiled. She then set her book down, and stared at it. Harry was growing impatient.

"Maybe next time, Her-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the book rise face level. He looked at Hermione, and saw she had a realxed look on her face, but her eyes were full of that look she gets when she's trying to concentrate. Harry then turned back to the book, which had now opened up to where the spot Hermione left off on reading. She then brought her hands up,a dn took hold of it. She then turned back to Harry, and smiled. Samantha began to clap, they both turned to face her.

"Impressive, Herm. Soon you'll be flying without a broom." She said. Harry and Hermione book looked elastic.

"Hey, Mione, let me borrow that book when your done will you?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to him, and giggled.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I ever expect YOU or Ron to borrow a book from me." She said. Harry shrugged.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I beable to kiss you, and have you kiss me back." He said, leaning in closer to her face. Hermione smiled, and met his lips a few moments later. 

"Excuse me, grossed out friend over here." Samantha said. Harry and Hermione then broke from the kiss, and giggled.

"Do you wanna go outside?" He asked her. Hermione nodded, and Harry got up out of the booth. When Hermione reached the end, he held out his hand, which Hermione gracefully took. The two then left Three Broomsticks, and walked around outside, as it began to snow. To them both, Hogesmeade looked like one of those towns you see in a deparment store widow, or on a Christmas card.

"I wanna live in a town like this." Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "When we graduate. I wanna live in a town like this. I like how this place looks all cheery and christmasy all year long." She said. Harry nodded.

"It's strange to know that next year is our last year." He said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It seems like only yesturday when I was walking into your's and Ron's apartment asking if you guys had seen a toad." She laughed. Harry laughed along with her. Harry was about to say something, when Isabella them rushing out.

"Come on you guys! It's only 1 minute until New Years!" She shouted, then ran back into Three Broomsticks. Hermione was about to follow, when Harry stopped her.

"Lets stay out here." He said, bringing her closer to him. They looked at each other, and heard the 5 second countdown. They smiled, and began to count with everyone inside of Three Broomsticks.

"5…4…3…2…1" they both said, and Harry leaned down while Hermione stood on her toes, and they embraced in a long and very passionate kiss; While hearing the cheering and shouting coming from inside of Three Broomsticks. A New Year had come, and Harry and Hermione coulden't think of any other way then to start it out, but with a kiss and each other.

**__**

Well, that was fun! God, I'm writing so much fluff that I'm beginning to get cavities. Hehe. I don't really have much to say this time, only that if you read this story, PLEASE review! :0) Oh, and I have a couple of question's for you…Whenever you think of the word 'fluff' do you think of Candy Floss (cotton candy)? And, what is the difference between 'Harry Potter' fanfiction and "Harry Potter Author Fics"?

**Next Update: April 15th, 2002 ::Valentines Day::

Thanks to my reviewers…

Hyperwhich: Hey! Lol, that's quite alright. I know how you feel about the whole 'computer system' bullshit. I HATE IT when all of a sudden my DSL stops working, and I can't get online. And then I kick the computer a couple of times…even though I don't think that will help the issue ( * *) oh well. NO this is sooooo not the end! I have a few more chapter's up my sleeve. Well, I think I've rambled on long enough!

Lizzie Lucid: Hehe, I'm glad it was! Weeeellll, you'll learn about Malfoy's true color's soon enough ::wink wink:: Yeah, I read The Psychic Serpent…But what sucks about that is I'm pretty sure that Barb is intending it to be a H/G trilogy (you'll think that also if you read the sequel…You can find it a www.schnoogle.com**_ under 'Barb' in the author section.), and I'm not into any other ships besides H/Hr (I don't mind alittle D/Hr though)_**

Jen: I'm very glad that you liked it. I'm a hopeless romantic also…I'm always day dreaming about how I'm going to fall in love, and my wedding, and having my first baby…okay, anyways! Lol Awww! Malfoy's not annyoing, he's just…misunderstood. Well, 'I' think he is anyways, Haha.

Ryoko Blue: That's perfectly fine. Lol, I don't expect my story to be your number 1 priorty :0) yeah, I've just been in such a 'writing' mood lately, it's like I can't stop (call the doctor!) Anywyas, I do hope that your novel gets published soon, so then I can buy It and be all "I know her! I know her! Look at me!" haha. So yeah, can't wait until the next installments on your stories too!

Emili Potter: Yep! I sure did! I really like your story a lot, and I felt that other people should experenice the likeness of it also…does that make any sense? Hehe. Yeah, I REALLY loved that dress. There's another one I like also, it lookes like Cinderella's only it's not 'poofy' I guess you could say. 

GundamHardCore: Yep! They finally got together! And about time, eh? Anyhow, the next chapter will be out shortly, so look out!

Hermione1909: Awww, yeah it was really sweet. Lol, that's cute that it almost made ya cry! I know the feeling :0) And here's the next chapter, lol.

Advertisements "You Must Go and Read…"

Soul Scepter by Ryoko Blue

A Kiss Isn't Just a Kiss and Harry Potter and the Transmora Tablet by Elia Sheldon (who is NOW on fanfiction.net)

Collection of Emotions by DarkWolf215

More Then Meets the Eye by V Lynne

Love Like This by Emili Potter

Is This Love? By HazelMist

Fire and Rain by GoldenSnitch

Love's Real Reference by KristiesPeacockQuill

__

Until next time, later babes!


	12. HP and PM 11

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 11 – Valentine's Day

__

In this chapter, we'll see more on Samantha's perspective…Then back to Harry and Hermione ;0)

February 14th finally arrived. It was a Friday, and everyone had there own speical little things planned. 

Ron and Isabella got permission earlier in the week to go down to Hogesmeade and have dinner at a 'Notti Di Starry' (Starry Nights), a little Italian resturant.

Harry had been planning a special dinner up in the Astronomey tower for Hermione and himself for about 2 weeks, and with the help of Dobby, everything was going according to plan. 

Samantha was a different story. She just planned on staying in the library, studying for the O.W.L.S that were coming up in about 3 ½ months.

While Samantha and Neville were walking to Transfiguration, Harry came running up behind her.

"Sam!" he shouted. Samantha and Neville turned around to a panting Harry.

"Harry, you really shoulden't have ran. We do have the same class together." She said. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something and I don't want any one else to hear, no offense Neville." Harry added. Neville smiled.

"That's alright. I'll see you in Transfiguration Samantha." He said, walking off. Samantha watched him go, then turned back to Harry.

"What do you need, Harry?" Samantha asked. Harry then pulled her aside next to a row of windows.

"I want to do something special for Hermione." He said. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"What? Is dinner in the Astronomey Tower not enough?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not. I want to do something really great, to show her I love her…." He trailed off. Samantha smiled.

"You love her?" she asked. Harry nodded. Samantha then tapped her finger against her chin, and then an idea came to her.

"I know!" she shouted so loud that Harry had to cover his ears. "Sorry." She said. Harry chuckled.

"Okay, so what can I do?" he asked.

"Blood Bonding." She said. Harry looked confused.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My mom and Aunt Sally did it. It's kinda like a promising type of thing. They promisied to grow old together in the same house, and die on the same day. You and Hermione could promise to love each other until the end of time," she said, but then started laughing. Harry didn't see what was so comical.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not a girl that talks about _love_ and all that mushy stuff, but anyways, does that sound like a good idea?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Okay, now what you have to do is first promise each other _that_ then you have to cut your hand and say "my blood" then you cut her's and say "your blood" then you put your hands together and say "our blood" and your body, mind, and soul is connected for all eternity." She finsished. Harry nodded.

"I can do that, I just hope that she loves me too…" he trailed off. Samantha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you know she does, I know she does, the whole SCHOOL know's she does. Don't worry, everything will work out fine." She said. Harry smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey now, you save all that loving for Hermione." She said. Harry laughed, and the two of them walked to Transfiguration.

After Transfiguration, everyone had lunch, and after lunch all Gryiffindor's had History of Magic with Professer Binns.

While walking alone to Professer Binn's class, someone grabbed Samantha around her waist, and put a hand over her mouth. The person then backed them both into a darkened corner down the hallway.

"Shh." The person whispered, removing their hand from her mouth. Samantha knew who it was.

"Draco!" she said in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing! I have nothing to say to you." She said, and started to walk off, but Draco doesn't give up that easily. He grabbed her arm, and brought her back to him, and pressed her against the wall. He then backed alittle ways from her.

"Can't I talk to you for one moment?" he asked, with despaire in his voice. Samantha snorted.

"I think you said enough back in Hogesmeade." She said, crossing her arms. Draco sighed.

"Sam…" 

"SAMANTHA" a hurt expression came upon his face. "Draco, I'm leaving. I don't want to be late for class, and I sure as hell DON'T want to hear your lame excuses for what you did, and why you did it. Everyone told me to watch out, and that you weren't worth it…Did I listen? Nope, and I got hurt. And I don't want to be again." She said, and walked off. Leaving Draco in the darkened corner mixed with emotions of hate, love, anger, and sadness.

When Saantha finally reached Professer Binn's class, she walked right in when he was lecturing about Excalaber, the sword of King Aurther.

"Miss Owens," be ghost began "How nice of you to join us." 

Samantha felt the heat rise in her cheeks as everyone's eyes fell upon her.

"I'm sorry, Professer. It won't happen again." She said, as she took her seat next to Hermione. Binn's sighed.

"I'm sorry too, Miss Owens, but you were late, and I'm afriade I'm going to have to give you dentention tonight." He said. Samantha looked as if she was going to cry.

"I understand, Professer." She managed to choke out. Binn's then countinued his disscusion. 

After class, Samantha told the trio and her sister that she would see them in Care For Magical Creature's after she spoke to Professer Binns. Samantha then walked up to the ghost.

"Okay, Miss Owen's. I don't really have much information, so I'll just ask you to meet me here at 8:00 tonight, alright?" he said. Samantha nodded, then walked out of the room and headed to the next class.

Around 7:50pm, Samantha and Hermione sat in the common room, quitly reading there books when Ron and Isabella came down.

"Ready to go m'lady?" Ron said, bowing and holding out his hand. Isabella giggled and took it, and Ron kissed her hand. They then began to walk out of the common room, when Ron then came running over to Hermione, a note in hand.

"This is for you, Hermione." He said. Hermione looked up from her book, and took the note. It had the words "Mione" written out in beautiful cursive.

"Happy Valentine's Day girls." Ron said, before returning to Isabella, and left the Common room. Samantha watched out of the corner of her eye while Hermione opened the note, she read it a loud.

__

My Dear Mione, 

Please head to the Astronomy Tower at 8:30, I shall be waiting for you.

Sincerealy,

Harry J. Potter

Samantha let out a long "awww". Hermione blushed, and picked up the pillow next to her and threw it at her.

"Shut-up, you." She said. "And besides, shoulden't you be heading to DENTENTION?" she asked. Samantha looked horrified.

"Oh God! I totally forgot!" she exclaimed, standing up and running towards the doorway.

"See you later Hermione! Have fun!" She exclaimed before rushing out of the common room. Hemione laughed, before heading up towards the girls dormitiory to get ready for her date.

Samantha raced down the halls and stairs to get to Professer Binn's classroom. When she reached it, she saw that the door was wide open, and she had to slide to a halt. She then entered the room, and noticed that Professer Binn's wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was with him. _'oh god…'_ she thought to herself as she approuched the Professer.

"Hello Miss Owens." Binn's smiled. Samantha forced a smile on her face.

"Hello Professer." She said, trying her hardest not to look at Draco, who had a enlightened grin on his face.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be rearranging the History books, washing down the tables, chairs, and the floor. Then, you can leave as soon as you are done. I will be in the Library if you need me. And remember, NO MAGIC." He said, he then handed them a bucket of water, a thing of soap, a mop, and roll of paper towels, he then floated out of the room. Samantha and Draco just stood in place.

"Well, " Draco finally said. "Lets get to work."

The two of them worked in silent for about an hour, until Draco sighed very loudly, which knocked Samantha out of her daydream about how to ignore Draco. She pushed the book into case, and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing…" he said, sliding down to the ground. "I'm just not feeling to well." He said, rubbing his forehead. Samantha closed her eyes, and shook her head. She then kneeled on the ground next to him, and looked his straight into the eyes.

"Let me feel your forehead." She said. Draco removed his hand from his forehead, and Samantha put her's on it. _'He does feel alittle warm'_ she thought to herself. Draco smiled at the touch of her cool hands.

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey." She said. Draco shook his head.

"No, I don't want to leave you with all the work." He said, taking ahold of hand, and bringing it down slowly. Samantha eyes were captured in Draco's blue and sliver ones. She then came to her senses's and realized what he was doing.

"Draco, don't think I don't know what your trying to do." She said. Draco frowned.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Trying to make me forgive you by using your charm on me." She smirked. Draco shook his head.

"I know your too smart for that, Samantha. But, would you juts please hear me out. Then you can decide to hate me forever or not." He said. Samantha sighed, and took her hand away, and sat down beside him.

"You have 3 minutes." She said. Draco smiled, and cleared his voice.

"Everything I've ever been taught was to fancy people with money, and to be a pureblood. But Samantha, the first time I saw you sitting next to Gran-Hermione, and you looked up at me with those big light brown eyes, everything in my world was turned upside down. I really didn't know how to speak, act, and present myself around you. I tried to ignore it, but then when we were paired in Potions, I had to take a chance; and we became great friends. Then when I found out you liked me back, and I thought that we could play it off for awhile, but then the ball came up, and I guess I became scared, at what everyone would think, family, friends, peers if I took you to the ball instead of a rich pureblood like Pansy. But, then I came to realize that I didn't care what everyone else thought. I decided to live my life how I wanted, and not go by anyone else's standereds. And, I just wanted to say, Samantha, that I'm very sorry, and the feelings I had for you then are still there, if not more…" he said. Samantha just stared down at her feet. Draco suddenly felt like an idiot. Samantha then groaned, and hid her face in her hands.

"Honestly Draco, why do you have to put me through this? Why must you annoy me so?" she said, looking back at him. A smug looked played upon his face.

"Why do you rise to the Occasion?" he asked. Samantha looked at him, and they both began to laugh. Samantha lightly pushed his arm, and the next thing they knew, Draco had leaned over and quickly kissed Samantha, then sat back up against the bookcase. Samantha's eyes were wide, and didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry, Samantha, I shoulden't have done that-" but was cut off because Samantha now had leaned over and pressed her lips to Draco's. It was a soft kiss at first, but became more passionate when Draco sat up instently. She felt Draco's tounge trying to slide iin between her lips. If she could smile, she would as she let his tounge slip into her mouth. Soon, the two stopped kissing for Oxygen reasons. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"I guess I'm forgiven?" he asked. Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still mad at you alittle bit." She said. Draco smirked, and placed his hands one each side of her cheeks. He then began to kiss her cheeks, forehead, nose. Then he brought his hands down to her shoulders, and began to kiss the soft spots on her neck. She closed her eyes, and moaned in plessure.

"I guess I can make an exception…" she said. Draco then looked back up at her, and kissed her on the mouth. After a few more minutes, the too finished there work, and then headed back to the Gryiffindor common room, hand in hand.

__

A few hours earlier…

Hermione dressed herself in a long body hugging red dress that flattered her curves. She curled her hair into spiral curls, and brought it up just alittle bit in the back. She wore a pair of 3 string diamond earrings, and the necklace and braclet Harry had given her. She wore a pair of red strappy high heels, and only a little bit of make-up.

Hermione made her way to the Astronomy tower. When she reached the door that lead to the stairs, she gasped at what she saw. It was a trail of red, white, and pink lighted candles with rose peddles scatered around. She closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath; the butterflys in her stomach were beginging to grow.

She slowly made her way up the spiraling staircase, when finally she reached the Tower. She smiled and looked around. There were 5ft tall candleholders, holding more of the Valentine colored candles. There was a table in the middle with a white lace tablecloth. Upon it, were 2 plates, 2 wine glasses, 2 forks, 2 spoons, and 2 butter knives. Next to the table was a sliver bucket filled with Ice and 2 wine sized bottle's filled with Butterbeer. The room was also decorated with white lights around the celiing, and window ledges. Then, a bewitched violin began to play. 

"How do you like it?" the voice of Harry asked behind her. Hermione turned around, and looked at him, a smile slowly appearing on her face. She got a good look at him; he was dressed in his tuxedo, but instead of the heather tie and vest, was a black tie and vest. He was also holding a buquet of red and white roses. The only thing Harry could think of was how she always managed to get more beautiful every minute of everyday.

"It's really nice, I really like it." She said, smiling. Harry then approuched her, and handed her the flowers.

"Thank-you, Harry." She said, hugging him with her free arm.

"Anything for you, Mione." He said.

A few moments later, they were eating the stake shapped as hearts (A/N: totally corney, right? Omg, lol.) , fried prawns, and little piece's of heart cakes that Dobby, Winky, and few other house eleves brough (A/N: totally corney, right? Omg, lol.) and chatting away merrily. When they were done, a new song started up, and Harry got up out of his seat and walked over to Hermione.

"Care to dance?" he asked, as he held out his hand. Hermione smiled, and took it. They they began to dance to the violin playing "Bella Notte" (A/N: you know, the Lady and the Tramp song :0p)

"I can't believe you came up with this all on your own, Harry." Hermione said. Harry shurgged.

"I got SOME help from Lavender, Parvati, and Isabella. But, I had to do rock paper siccors with Ron to see who gets to actually USE the idea. Apparently Lavender and Parvati told Ron this idea also." He said. Hermione began to giggle lightly.

"Your so cute, Hermione, I love you." Harry said. Hermione then stopped moving, and looked at him. Harry just stood there, waiting for her reaction. Actually, saying that he loved her slipped out. He wanted to tell her later…

"You…You love me?" she squeaked out. Harry felt his palms began to get rather moist.

"Er..Yes, I did." He said. Hermione bit her lip, and looked down.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, with hope filled in her voice. Harry suddenly began to feel relaxed. He curled his index finger, and lifted her chin up to him. Her eyes opened, and Harry saw tears in them.

"I love you, Hermione Imogen Granger…With every fiber of my beging." He said, and watched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter." She laughed. Harry smiled wickedly, then dragged her over to the ledge of the window. Harry then looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, and he saw the love in them. He then pulled out a knife. Suddenly the love was gone, and horror filled her eyes.

"Harry! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Give me your hand." He said. Hermione looked at him for a moment, then at her hand, then at him again, and slowly held out her hand. Harry then held out his, and took the knife and sliced his hand, not too deep, diaganal. 

"My blood." He said. He then took Hermione's hand and flipped it over, and then sliced it diaganal. Hermione let out a low painful groan.

"Your blood." He then brought her hand up, and brought his and her's together. Hermione then caught on. She remembered reading about this in "The Owen's Family Rituals."

"Our blood." They both said together. Harry looked pleased that Hermione understood what was going on, and still took part in it.

"Now," he said. "Were joined at the heart," he held his hand over her heart. "Mind," he ran his finger over her forehead. " And soul." He said, placing both hands on her shoulders, and leaned down to kiss her. When they finally broke for air, Hermione fell into his warm embrace. He breathed her in.

"Happy Valentines Day, my love." He whispered softly.

**__**

Okay…My story is becoming one gigantic piece of fluff! But that's not a bad thing, now is it? ::wink wink:: Anyways, the next chapter won't have a lot of fluff in it…well, I'm going to TRY to not put a lot of fluff in it. Well, that's all I can think of! Read and Review if you please :0)

Thanks to my Reviewers…

GundamHardcore: Your making sound like I'm done! Which I'm not, lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Hermione1909: Thanx! You'll find out what's going on with Hermione in the next chapter. I'm glad you got a next chapter up also!

Lizzie Lucid: Thank-you very much! Lol, I'm not a fan of everything being turned upside down either, but, she is just making her story 'realistic' I guess you could say…More in the young adult categorey. I agree with you on the Ginny thing…But usually younger sister's don't go out with there brother's best friends. Plus, I kinda see the Weasly's as the family never had, and tha would make Ginny his 'younger sister' type thing, but anyways. Did ya see what Malfoy did? Wasn't that just the cutest? Haha. 

Corran Horn: Thank you! I hope the chapter came out soon enough for ya! :0)

Hikari47: :0) Thanks a bunch! Your idea sounds cool. I'll be sure to read it!

PotterPox: Lol, I'm a hopless romantic too!

MOG: Thanks! I love H/Hr also! Durrr, hehe.

HyperWhich: Hey Chicka! Yah, I know I'm so sweet, lol. Yes that is always is the best way to start out the new year. Well, I was doing some research for the story for gifts and things that the charater's give each other, and I came across this WONDERFUL website called Capricorns Layer. Here's the website if ya want it: **_http://www.capricornslair.com/index.html_****_ Lol, I'll think about that. I've never really written a 'heated make-out session'. But, it's always good to try something new, eh? And yes, Fire and Rain is a great story so far! So go and read it NOW!!! Lol, I'm just kidding…But still, go and read it :0) _**

Advertisements "You must go and read"…

*Anything that's by Ryoko Blue*

*Anything that's by Elia Sheldon*

*Anything that's by KristiesPeacockQuill*

Remember Me and The Joining of the Three by Libbie (aka Quidditch Mom over at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HHFictionLibrary/)

Like a Pheonix he shall rise by Nighttim Sunshine

The Tournament of Demontarity by Lady Darkshine

Fire and Rain by Goldensnitch

After Hogwarts by Sassy

Love Like This by Emili Potter

__

Okay, this is a special time where I would like to recommend a couple of movies. Serendipity, and Spy Game…too VERY totally cool movie's which I think you all should check out. 

Until Next Time, Later Babes!


	13. HP and PM 12

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 12 – "What's Wrong, Hermione?"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Samantha asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look like you haven't sleep for days." Hermione looked up at her friend with her dark eyes, and smiled.

"Of course I'm fine. Just been studying a lot for the O.W.L.S" she replied yawing. She then laid her head down on the table that her and Samantha, and Harry were sitting at.

In Truth, ever since that night 2 months ago that her and Harry became blood bonders, she had been having trouble's getting to sleep. Even when she went into Harry's bed, she would only manage to wake up in a cold sweat only minutes later. She was able to keep it all hidden from her friends, until her loss of sleep began to show, and she knew it.

Hermione's eyes wandered around the room, thinking what her dreams, well, NIGHTMARE'S, could mean. She closed her eyes, replaying the images in her mind.

__

Harry lay in a room, only to be lighted by with candles. The room smelt so bad of decay and mold, Hermione had to hold her nose not to take in the smell that would make anyone want to vomit.

Hermione sat there, thinking how she got there and what had happened. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the Gryiffindor Common room, after having a fight with Harry. Then, she remembered holding a wand, and muttering something and then a blast of green emitted from the wand.

Then, a wooden door opens and who else steps in, but Voldemort. The ghostly spirit of Wormtai then l floated next to his master. Voldemort then approuch's Harry's limp body on the ground.

"Well done, Wormtail." He sneers. "You shall get a body now." He then turns to Hermione, who is sitting dirtied, and heartbroken under a window ceil.

"And to think, girl, he loved you…and you caused all of this." He smirked. Hermione shook her head.

"NO! It wasn't me!" she cried, more tears falling down her already bloody and tear streaked face. Voldemort laughed.

"Oh but it was! Even your friend's saw you…They are now about to tell that fool of a Minister that you killed Harry Potter with the Avada Kedavra curse!" He threw his head back laughing.

Hermione covered her ears, and began to mumble "no..no…no". She then began to think that maybe it was all her fault…she did just have a fight with Harry, but she wouldn't have killed him! It doesn't make any sense! She loves him, and he loves her!

She then hear's the voices of Dumbledore, Samantha, Ron, Corlinus Fudge, Snape, and Mcgonagall aprouching fast.

"Looks like no one can save you now…" Voldemort said, before disapearring with Wormtail. 

Hermione had never felt more afraide in her life when Samantha, Ron, Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape and Mcgonagall casted there hate filled glares at her. Then all in a flash, Hermione was in a court room, filled with Minsitry people, fellow classmates, her parents, and her professers.

"Miss Granger," Fudge began. "You are acused of using the Avada Kedavra curse on fellow classmate, Harry Potter, how do you pled?"

"NOT GULITY!" Hermione shouted, which sent the court into a frenzy.

Time seemed to fly right before her eyes as Samantha, Isabella, Seamus, Ginny, Draco, and her so called best friend since her first year, Ron, all said that they watched as Hermione killed Harry. Then everything went back to normal pace as Fudge read the verdit.

"The Jury finds, YOU, Hermione Imogen Granger gulity of all charges. Your sentence Is the DEMENTOR'S KISS!" he shouted at her, his face srucnched up and dark. 

Hermione began to shake as she watched her parents shouting at her "your no longer our daughter!" and her friends shout "Your getting what you deserve!" 

Then, Hermione's eyes went wide with fear as one of the hodded creatures approched her. Hermione felt the tears burn her eyes. 'How could this have happened' she wondered. Then, her blood ran cold as the dementor removed his hood.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"How about one last kiss, Mione?" He asked, as he leaned in ready to touch her lips, that's when Hermione began to scream.

Hermione's blood curdling scream rung through out the Transfiguration classroom. Everyone's eyes fell upon her body that was jerking in every direction. Harry had to hold on to her to make sure that she didn't fall or fly out of her seat.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the Transfiguration class, and that Harry was holding onto her for dear life, and that everyone his the room was staring at her. It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop. Hermione quickly got up, moving away from Harry, and grabbing her books.

"I'm sorry…I have to go, I'm sorry." She repeated, hanging her head low as she walked out of the classroom in a flash.

Harry glaced worridly at Samantha who had the same worried look. Harry then looked at Professer Mcgonagall who was in shock to think that Hermione had fallen asleep in her class, and then screamed bloody murder, then left the room. 

"Professer, can I go and find her?" Harry asked, sounding like he was in tears. Mcgonagall seemed to notice this, and nodded.

"Take her to the infirmery." She said, as Harry picked up his books. He nodded, then strodded out of the classroom.

It didn't take long to find Hermione. First, he went to the library but she wasn't there, then he went back to the common room where he found her; hunched over on the couch, sobbing.

Harry quietly walked up behind to the couch, he leaned over and put a hand on her back. Hermione istantly jumped forward off the couch to see who was behind her. Harry looked at her with eyes wide open, 'worry' filled them. Hermione breathed loudly, and placed a hand over her chest.

"You about gave me a heart attack, Harry." She said, sitting back down on the couch. Harry walked around it, and sat down next to her. Instead of saying anything, silent tears trickled down Hermione's red cheeks. Harry put a hand over her's

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep…studying for the O.W.L.S and all," 

"Hermione, it's just a test. You really shouldn't let your whole life revolve around it." Harry said soothingly. Hermione jumped up from the couch, and began to round him.

"Harry! I really want to make Head Girl next year, and If I can get the highest marks on the O.W.L.S I'm sure for the posistion! You know how much getting good grades means to me! Don't you know me at all?" she shouted. Harry looked abolished, never had Hermione had an outburst at him like that. He stood up quickly.

"Yes, Hermione, I do know you! You were the little bushy haired, buck toothedgirl I became friend's with in 1st year. You were girl who has helped Ron and me out of the worst situations. You were girl who loves to read and write. You were girl who came to the Yule Ball back in 4th year looking the best out of all of them, and always will. You were the girl that gave me my first kiss." Hermione blushed at this, and looked down, but Harry lifted her chin to make her look at him with her adoring cinnamion eyes.

"And now, you ARE the girl that I love more then anything in the world. Mione, I just want to make sure you don't make yourself sick by all of this studying. I'll have you know that the average teenager needs 9 hours and 25 minutes of sleep each night. Surely you must have read that SOMEWHERE?" he asked, with a little chuckle. Hermione blushed, and nodded her head from side to side.

"I might have," she said. Harry laughed and gave her a hug. He then kissed her temple.

"Come on," he said, dragging her out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Mcgonagall said I had to take you to Madame Pomfrey." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes, and groaned. Harry let out a laugh, and swung his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the hospital wing.

For the rest of the day, Hermione was excused from her classes suffering from anxiety and stress. Madame Pomfrey got some sleeping poitions from Snape and gave them to Hermione so she could get a good night's rest. But in secert, Hermione refused to take them; knowing that she would be facing the dream all night long.

On a certain day after Herbology class, Harry, Ron, and Isabella had an emerancy Quidditch issue. Landon had apparently fallen off of his broom in Madame Hooch's class, so they had to find a temporariy replacement. Isabella recommened Samantha, who was pretty good at Quidditch, so Hermione walked out of the classroom, alone. But that's when Draco came running up to her.

"Hermione!" he called out. Hermione turned slowed her pace down.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Hermione, if I'm going to be going out with one of your BEST friends, don't you think we should get along?" he asked. Hermione raised her eyebrow, finally rolling her eyes.

"I suppose. But, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Draco then pulled her over to a statue, and they climbed behind it and sat down.

"Draco, what _are _you doing?" she asked. Draco hushed her, the looked around to see if anyone was in sight. No one was.

"I have something for you," he said digging around his his book bag, and finally pulling out a small vile of some weird purple potion.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's Slumberserium." He replied. Hermione's frowned eyes suddenly became very large.

"_Where _did you get_ that_?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"From Snape's secert stash. So I take you know what it does?" he asked. Hermione nodded, taking the vile.

"I read about it in our Potions book. It's supposed to keep you wide awake for 4 days, then on the 4th night it restores all the sleep you've missed while beginning awake, and it's supposed to give to lower your REM, " she paused, and looked up at Draco. "That means-"

"I know what THAT means! So you have a dreamless sleep." He said. Hermione shook her head at him, then looked back down at the Vile.

"So, why did you want to show me this?" she asked. Draco let out a small chuckle.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you falling alseep in class, Granger. You look like a wreck. Besides, Samantha's been saying that you haven't gotten a 'well rested sleep in ages'." Hermione blushed.

"Okay, and?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I'd be doing a favor for Sammi-and you-if I got you some of this. Merlin know's YOU need it." He said. Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know, Draco…I heard that people can get so addictied to this stuff, that if they take to much they never wake-up when they get the sleep they've missed." Draco rolled his eyes.

"This isn't Herion, Hermione, it's a potion. Besides, I think that your smart enough not to overdose." He said. Hermione still wasn't so sure.

"I don't know…" she said. Draco sighed, and took the vile out of her hands, and began to put it back into his bag.

"Well, if you don't know…" he said, standing up, and walking out from behind the statue.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, standing up also. Draco turned around, and faced her.

"Do I have to do anything?" She asked. Draco shook his head.

"Think of it as a friendship gift," he said. "But Hermione, if you get caught with it, you didn't get it from me…The last thing I need is to be expelled, and having Samantha break-up with me." He said, getting it out of his bag, and quickly handed it to Hermione, who snatched it away like a piece of candy.

"I know, I know…" she said, stuffing it into her robes. Draco then reazlied what time it was.

"Holy shit!," he said taking ahold of Hermione's hand. "Where going to be late for class!" and the two of them ran hand-in-hand down the corridors and into the Potions classroom. Everyone was shocked to see that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in the doorway, out of breath, and holding hands. Even Snape. When everyone began to whisper about them 'holding hands', they reazlied that they were, and quickly dropped each other's hands.

"And just what is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione looked down, and began to blush a shade of maggenata.

"Well…You see-"

"She was with me, Professer. We had to..uh…tend to some personal bussiness." Draco said, mentally smacking himself. Hermione mentally smacked Draco too when the sound of "OOOO'S" filled the classroom.

"Be quiet! All of you!" Snape exclaimed, and immediatley, the room fell silent. Snape then turned back to the too blushing teenagers.

"And what business was that, Mr. Malfoy, that you and _Miss Granger_ had to be late for my class?" he asked. Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well, um…" Draco began.

"Last night, Draco and I were studying in the library for the O.W.L.S and…we…l-left our Potion's books there on accident and we had to go and get them." Hermione finished, mentally wiping the sweat from her forehead. Snape eyed the too…eventually buying the story.

"Well, since it was your _Potions_ books, and since you were with Mr. Malfoy…I'll only take off 3 points from Slytherin, and 5 points from Gryiffindor-"

"But…" Hermione was about to protest.

"Don't make me change my mind, and take off the 20 I was going too, Miss Granger. NOW, will you and Mr. Malfoy please take your seat's, or I WILL remove the other 15." He sneered. Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders. The too then walked over to the long wooden table. Hermione sat between Harry and Samantha, while Draco sat in between Samantha and Isabella.

After Snape explained the lesson for today, everyone got busy on there Magnentite Brew in there groups of two.

"So, where were you and Malfoy really?" Harry asked in a tone Hermione never heard before.

That's when Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face…Which was red, and she could have sworn she saw a flash of red in his eyes. He looked rather pissed off. Hermione began to giggle, thinking Harry beging jelouse was cute. He glared at her.

"Well, I'm glad you find this amusing." He huffed.

"Oh Harry, really! You acutally think I'd cheat on you? With DRACO MALFOY no less?" she smiled. Harry thought about it for a moment, then reazlied that it was pretty ridiciluous.

"Yeah, that does sound kinda far fetched. But where were you too then?" He asked. Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Harry about the Slumberserium. Then she came up with something.

"Well, I went back with Draco to the Slytherin common room because he forgot his book. And I didn't want to walk alone to class, so I went with him." She explained, and Harry seemed to have bought it.

"Oh…Okay." Was all Harry said. Hermione somehow sensed his sorrow, and she drew him into a hug. Surprised by her sudden emotions, Harry just sat there for a few seconds before realizing that his girlfriend was hugging him. He then hugged her back.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger! Stop that immediately! 10 points from Gryiffindor!" Snape shouted, with his hands on his hips. Harry and Hermione immediately let go of one another, and got back to work. Hermione then realized something; _'what did Draco tell Samantha?'_ Hermione looked over in Draco's direction, and for some reason, he noticed that she was he looked at her. She then nudged her head, and shot her eyes over to the sink. He nodded, and began to excuse himself from Samantha. Hermione then 'accidently' nocked over a small portion of Quillmanack.

"Oh drat." She said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to wash this off my hands and get some towels."

"Alright…" Harry said. Hermione wasn't acting like herself at all these days. Hermione then got up from her seat, and went over to the sink.

"TOOK you long enough!" Draco hissed. Hermione glared at him, and began to wash her hands, while Draco was drying his off. "What did you need to see me for?" 

"What did you tell Samantha?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing yet. She seems to be avoiding the subject." He said.

"Well, good. I told Harry that I went to the Slytherin common room with you to retrive your book. So if Sam asks, that's where we went, and why we were late." Hermione said, drying her hands and grabbing a few extra towels. Draco then brought his hand to his forehead, and saluted her.

"I'I Ca'pem" he said, before walking back over to his seat. Hermione giggled at his gesture. _'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…Naaahhh'_ she said, before walking back over to Harry.

At the end of class, Draco and Samantha were the first one's to leave, while Harry and Hermione were the last.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom to find Ron, Isabella, Samantha and Draco in a alittle gathering down the hall. From the looks of it, Samantha and Draco were in a argument, while Ron and Isabella stood behind her, holding hands. As Harry and Hermione got closer, they picked up on the conversation.

"I told you, Samantha! Hermione and me had to go and get my potion's book from the common room!" Draco exclaimed. Samantha shook her head.

"That's not the point, Draco…You and Hermione aren't even going out, and you come running up into the damn classroom, holding hands! You won't even hug me, let alone hold my hand in public. Are you that ashamed of me?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"Of coruse I'm not ashamed of you! I just want to give people time to get used to the fact that we are dating." Draco explained. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Well, then when you let people know that you in fact like me, you know where to find me." She said, before walking up next to Hermione, and grabbing her hand pulling her down the hall towards Arthimancy.

"I'll see you later Harry!" Hermione called back, blowing him a kiss. Harry smiled at her and waved, before turning to a frustrated Draco.

"I really blew it this time, eh?" he said. Isabella shook her head.

"Samantha…Is just really hard to please. But seriously, Draco, you shouldn't keep your relationship hidden. That's not how you 'woo' girls." She said. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, then how do I 'woo' her." He asked. Harry, Ron, and Isabella then became lost in thought when suddenly, and idea popped into Isabella's head.

"I know! But Draco, this could mean some imbarrasment on your part…" she said. Draco looked skeptical, but then nodded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to make the whole Great Hall know that you love Samantha…You do love her don't you?" she asked. Draco didn't say anything, he was busy thinking about Samantha and how she made him want to be a better person, about how her smile seemed to make a dull day turn fantasic, and how her kisses always convinced him that she was truly meant to be with him.

"Yes, I do." He said. Isabella's face suddenly began to shine.

"Great! Okay, here's what were going to do…" she said, and began to tell her the idea as the of of them walked to Divination.

At dinner, the hall was in it's usual buzz as usual. 

Harry, Ron, and Isabella kept sneaking glances over at Draco to see if he would actual put the plan to action. It' was nearing 6:15pm, and that's when he was supposed to.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry turned to her.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I'm just looking to see what time it is." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when suddenly Draco jumped ontop of the Gryiffindor table and looked down to Samantha.

"Samantha, this is for you." He said, taking out a piece of paper from his robes. He very loudly cleared his throat to get the whole hall's attention. Samantha began to look very embarrased

"Loving you like I''ve never have before. I'm needing you just to open up the door. If begging you might somehow turn the the tides, then tell me to. I've got to get this off my mind.I never thought I'd bespeaking these word, I never thought I'd need to say "Another day alone is more then I can take"

Won't you Save Me? Because Savings what I need. And I just wannabe by your side. Won't you Save Me?

I don't wanna be, just drifting through the sea of life, Won't you…

Listen please, baby don't walk out that door. I'm on my knees. You're all I'm living for, I never thought I'd be speaking these words heaven thought I'd find a way another day alone is more then I can take

Won't You save me? Because savings what I need. And I just wanna be by your side. Won't you save me? And I don't wanna be ust drifting though the sea Of life

Suddenly the sky is falling, could it be it's too late for me? And if I never said I'm sorry; then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong. Then I hear my spirit calling, wondering if you're longing for me and then I know that I can't live without you…

Won't you Save Me? cos Savings what I need. And I just wannabe by your side. Won't you Save Me?

I don't wanna be just drifting through the sea Of Life. Won't you Save Me?" Draco finished his poem. The once embarrased Samantha, was almost in tears. Draco smiled down to her, and she smiled back. Draco then turned around, to face the Slytherin table. Seeing there shocked expressions, he frowned at them. He then turned back to Samantha.

"I'll be right back." He said. Samantha nodded, and Draco hopped off the table. He then walked back over to the Slytherin table, where he was bombarded with questions.

"Draco! She's a Gryiffindor!" Blasie said.

"I thought you loved me!" Pansy cried

"What's your father going to think?" Crabbe and Goyle asked at the same time. Draco then put up his hand and they all stopped talking.

"First of all, Blasie, just because she's a Gryiffindor, doesn't make her any less of a person, and great, funny, smart, beautiful person no doubt. Pansy, I never said I loved you. Crabbe, I don't care what my father will think. I will be out of that house after 7th year which isn't that long away. And if ANY of you treat Samantha with any disrespect…" he trailed off, then sighed. "I will take points off from Slytherin." He finsihed, then walked began to walk back over to the Gryiffindor table, but then he turned around.

"You know, every since I've been with Samantha, I've began to feel much happier. Maybe you should try spending time with other houses. Merlin know's some of you even have crushes on people from different ones." He said, then walked off.

When Draco got back to the Gryiffindor table, he couldn't find Samantha.

"Where'd she go?" he asked Ron.

"She said to meet her outside of the Great Hall doors." He replied. Draco then raced out of the Great Hall and found Samantha over by the row of window's looking up at the sky.

"Sam," he said, walking up in front of her. She looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm impressed." Was all she said. Draco smiled at her.

"Well I'm in Love." He said, just before passionatly kissing her.

**__**

Awww poor Hermione. We'll I don't really have that much to say except please review :0) Thanx!

Thanks to my reviewers…

Sara Hillian of Gryiffindor: Thanks for the review! Yep, the pendent is really pretty lookin'

**__**

MOG: Lol, yeaaaahh, but sometimes corny is a good thing :0)

Corran Horn: Lol, yeah, this chapter wasn't as fluffy…I don't think I had barely any fluff. Oh-well.

Apostrophe: I know! Fluff warms me alll over, lol. I'm glad you like it so far, and thanks for the support!

Emili Potter: Hey! How was your trip? Good I hope. Yeah, the Talisman is really pretty.

Sarah: Thank-you so much. I remember that, it's just all so confusing, lol.

Lizzie Lucid: Yeah, I love Malfoy fluff, hehe :0) Well, there not in secert anymooorreee, haha. And besides, who would DARE piss off a MALFOY, lol. Anyways, yeah people do grow up, but I really can't see that happening to Harry and Ginny. Besides, if Harry and Ginny get together, then Hermione wouldn't have her Harrykins, lol. And that would just crush me into itty-bitty pieces. 

Advertisements "You must go and read"…

*Anything that's by Ryoko Blue*

*Anything that's by Elia Sheldon*

*Anything that's by KristiesPeacockQuill*

Remember Me and The Joining of the Three by Libbie (aka Quidditch Mom over at 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HHFictionLibrary/)

Like a Pheonix he shall rise by Nighttim Sunshine

Endings and Beginnings by Eternal Flame

The Tournament of Demontarity by Lady Darkshine

Fire and Rain by Goldensnitch

After Hogwarts by Sassy

Love Like This by Emili Potter

Is This Love? By Hazelmist

Dreams Do Come True by Esmerlda Tears

**To All D/Hr fans** The Most Unlikely Sensation by scabberssucks

__

Until Next Time, Later Babes!


	14. HP and PM 13

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 13 – And So it Begins

A few weeks went by and April turned into May. The O.W.L.S were coming up in about 3 weeks, and the Quidditch match between Gryiffindor and Slytherin would take place 2 weeks before they would head home.

After classes on Friday, May 9th, Hermione trudged up to the Girls Dormitory. The efftects on the Slumberserium were beginning to take place, and she was growing tired by the minute. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she was very thank-ful that Draco gave the vile to her. It was helping her a lot, being able to stay up late and cram for the O.W.L.S, and not be tired during the day…but when the 4 days were up, she felt like she could fall over and sleep peacefully.

When she reached the room, she closed the door behind her, and walked to her bed. She didn't bother with taking of her robes. She drew the curtin's, and fell upon her bed, and went to sleep immediately.

Harry, Ron, Isabella, and Samantha sat at the Gryiffindor table. The food already appeared, and everyone began to eat, except for Harry.

"Where's Heremione?" He asked. 

"Maybe she's studying in the Library and lost track of time." Isabella replied. Samantha shook her head.

"No, she's not there. Draco and me were up there giving each other quizes, and I didn't see her." She said. Harry stood up, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I'm going to go to the Common room. If Hermione did loose track of time, and isn't in the library, then she's probably studying in the common room." He said. Ron shrugged.

"Okay, but your food's going to get cold." He said, grabbing another chicken leg. Harry chuckled.

"I'm sure I can use a heating charm when I return." He said, walking off.

When Harry reached the common room, he didn't find Hermione there. _'I guess she's in the girls dorm.'_ He thought to himself, and walked over to the set of stairs, and began to run up them. 

He reached the hall of the girl's dormitory, he walked down it and found the 6th year's room and knocked on the door. 

"Hermione?" he said outloud. He heard something from the otherside. _'that must be her.'_ He said, and opened the door, and that's when he found Hermione sleeping peacefully across her bed. Harry thought that it was odd for Hermione to be sleeping at six o'clock at night, and miss dinner. He queitly walked over to her bed, and rubbed her back.

"Hermione?" He whispered. All she did was mumble something, and re-adjusted her arms for better comfort under her head. Harry frowned, and gently began to shake her.

"Hermione, wake up." He said. She began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. They were red, and bloodshot. She sat up on the bed, and began to look around, then finally looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing here? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's about 6:20pm, and I'm here because you were late for dinner." He replied in a odd voice. This was not like Hermione at all.

"Oh," Hermione said before slidding off her bed. She then began to advance towards the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her. Hermione stood in the doorway, and turned to him.

"This is a bathroom, Harry." She said, before closing the door. Red began to creep onto Harry's cheeks, then he heard the sound of a cabnent opening, and a faucet running.

Harry walked up to the bathroom door, and turned the handle. It wasn't locked. He then pushed open the door, and froze at what he saw. Hermione holding a gel cap full of a dark purple liquid. (A/N: Hermione put the potion into gel-caps because it tasted awful)

"Hermione? What's that your taking?" he asked advancing on her. Hermione turned to Harry, and turned white.

"Harry…I,um-" she said, hiding the gel cap behind her.

"What is it? Let me see it." He said, holding out his hand. Hermione shook her head.

"No." she whispered, then quickly put the pill into her mouth, and swallowed hard. Harry furrowed his brow, then noticed the vile filled with more gel caps. He then lunged for them, and Hermione noticed this and jumped for them too,

"Hermione!"

"Harry, NO!"

But the impact on both of their hands made the vile tip over into the sink. Hermione cried out as she saw the gel caps wash down the drain. Soon, the tears began to fall down her face, as she dug her fingers down the drain trying to retrive some of them. Harry pulled on her shoulders, and made her face him, she began to pound on his chest with her hands balled up into fists.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried. He began to shake her.

"Hermione! Clam down! Whats the matter with you?" he asked, but Hermione just continued to cry, and pound.

"Leave me alone! Just…leave me-Oh Harry!" she cried, falling into his arms as he protectively wrapped them around her.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm just so scared." She wimpered. Harry brought up and hand, and began to smooth her hair down.

"Shh. It's okay, Mione. There's no reason to be scared." He said in a soothing voice. "Come on, let's get you into bed." He said, cradling her and sweeping her off her feet.

A few moments later, after Hermione changed into her pajama's (Harry not looking of course) she was settled into her bed, with Harry sitting beside her.

"Now, do you want to tell me what that was?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip, but nodded.

"It was slumberserium." She said quietly. Harry's eye grew wide with shock.

"How-Where did you get that?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that it is from Snape's secert stash." She said. Harry frowned.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why are you acting this way? You do know that Slumberserium is very dangerous for people our age." he said. Hermione sighed.

"I'm just stressing, Harry. I know that Harry, but I'm careful. I take it as soon as the other one wears off, like your supposed too. " she said. Harry laughed.

"Oh really? Is that why you acted like a bloody maniac when they went down the drain?" He asked. Hermione kept quiet. She didn't know how to reaspond to that.

"Hermione, please don't do that kinda stuff again. I don't want you to OD, and die." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and clutching it tightly. "You won't just be hurting yourself, you'll be hurting the people who love you, also." Hermione nodded her head.

"I promise, Harry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." She said. Harry smiled.

"Okay. Now that THAT"s settled, how about I bring our dinner up here?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not really hungrey, Harry. I think I just want to take a nap." She said, laying her head down on the pillow. 

Harry was disapointed, but nodded and smiled.

"Okay, you just get your rest, and I see you later." He said, leaning down and kissing her. But it didn't feel like her was kissing her, it felt like he was kissing a corpse. He pulled away.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She replied, saddly. Harry then left the room, and Hermione began to sob.

The next evening, Harry sat down on the couch next to Isabella. He ran a hand through his messy raven colored hair. He had only seen Hermione a few times that day. It was like she didn't want to be near any of them. He just coulden't figure out what was going on with her. Why was she acting so stranger? Who gave her the Slumberserium? Was she falling out of love with him? So many questions that needed an answer. 

"She's just going through a tough time, that's all." Samantha said, who was sitting in an armchair reading 'The Taming of the Shrew', and not looking up.

"I wish she would just tell me something." He said, leaning over and putting his elbow on his thigh, and resting his chin in his hand.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, Harry." Isabella added. Harry turned to face her.

"Has she told either of you anything?" he asked. Samantha and Isabella shook their heads. He then looked down at Ginny who was playing Wizards Chest with Ron.

"What about you, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't look up.

"Nope, she hasn't. Sorry Harry. HA! CHECK!" Ginny yelled, Ron groaned.

"I just don't understand why-"

"HELLO HERMione!" Ron yelled, he had a clear view of the entrance way into the common room. Everyone then turned around to see Hermione standing in the entrance way, she smiled at them.

"Hello everyone." She said, with a small wave. Harry then got up, and walked over to her. When he reached her, she began to look around nervously. He put his hands on her arms.

"Come sit down, Mione." He said. Hermione looked up at him.

"Um…maybe later, Harry. I-I think I want to take a shower." She said, then got on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, looking at the group. Then looked back up at Harry, then walked away and up to the Girl dormitroy. Harry stood there, watching her every step of the way.

"Hermione…" he said to himself.

Hermione walked up to her bedroom, pulling her robe over her head. 

She took a hot shower and shampooed her hair, but it didn't help make her feel any better. When she got out, she put on her undergarments, a pair of matching tanktop and pj pant set that was lite purple with white clouds, sliver stars, and yellow moons on them.

She lay in bed, thinking about why all this was happening to her. Now that she wasn't taking the Slumberserium, the dreams were back again. Was it a sign that her and Harry shouldn't be together? Was It a prediction of the future?. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and fought back the urge to cry. Then, her thoughts were inturupted by sounds coming from all around the room. The sound of footsteps.

Hermione got out of bed and pulled on her robe and rubber thongs. The footsteps were still there, and coming from the door. She slowly walked to it, and opened the door. No one was there. Then, she heard them coming from down the stairs. She shook her head, and continued to follow them.

When she reached the common room, she saw that Harry and the gang was still over there. She then heard the footsteps coming from outside of the common room. She walked over to the doorway, when Harry's voice came from behind her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just going to go for alittle walk." She said, then turned around.

"I'll come with you." Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes, and faced him again.

"Actually, Harry, I want to go alone. Okay? Maybe next time." She said. Harry rolled his eyes, he had enough of this.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Why are you pushing me away?" He asked, Hermione frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing no such thing!" she shouted. 

"Yes you are! You never want to hang out with us anymore…you never want to spend time with me anymore either!" Harry shouted back, the two of them just stood there after he said that. 

"Maybe," Harry said. "We should take a break from each other." He said those words as if he tasted something foul. Hermione just looked at him, not believing what she just heared.

"If that's what you want Harry…I," she paused. "I can't stop you." 

"I just think it'd be good for both of us." He said. Hermione nodded, then left the common room. Leaving Harry standing there, dumbfounded, and heartbroken. He then felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"That was a dumb move, mate." He said, Harry turned to him.

  
"I know. I don't even know why I said that." He replied. "I'm going to go after her." But Ron stopped him.

"No, let her cool down, you can talk to her when she gets back." Ron said. Harry nodded, and then the two of them walked back over to the couch.

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. Her and Harry just broke up. But her thoughts were soon interupted by when she heard the footsteps again, coming from down the corridor. She then continued to follow them down the hall, and up the stairs.

She followed them for what seemed like ages, then she reached the darkend corridor. She continued to follow the footsteps, till came to the latter that lead to the attic. She then climbed up the latter, and opened the trap door. She climbed to her feet, and wrapped the robe around her, retying the cloth belt more securely. She then noticed a door at the end of the attic.

She soon stood a few feet from the door, studying it, her eyes moving slowly from the top to the floor. Why did that door look so familiar?

She took a tentative step closer, the floorboard squeaked in protest beneath her. She leaned forward to examine the door.

There were boards crisscrossing the door, and were covered with a thick layer of dust, she saw. They were lined with deep ruts and cracks, and were warped from age and from the dryness of the attic.

The nail heads protruding from the two-by-fours were rusted. One of the boards was nearly cracked in a half and sagged in the middle, held up by only a few nails.

It was obvious to Hermione, who didn't have much knowledge or skill in carpentry, that the nails had been hastily pounded in. Many of them were crooked, the nails heads sticking out at odd angles Some of the nails had been pounded in only halfway.

Whoever put up these boards, Hermione thought, wasn't much of a carpenter or was in a terribly big hurry.

The wood was smooth and unblemished. It didn't appear the least bit warped or cracked. Nor did the brass doorknob show any age. It was bright, shiny almost, as if it were regularly polished.

Studying the door carefully, scientifically, made Hermione feel more confident. She stepped right up to the door and, pressing her ear against the smooth wood, and listened.

She pulled away quickly. It sounded as if someone was crying on the other side.

Leaning both arms against the door, pressing her face forward, she listened again. Yes. It sounded like a young person in there. And that person was sobbing.

"Hello!" Hermione called excitedly. "Is someone in there? Can you hear me?"

She listened. The crying stopped. There was only silence.

Then a girls voice, which sounded like Padma Patil, muffled by the thick door, but clear enough to hear, called out to Hermione. "Open the door! Please-open the door!" Hermione leapt back in surprise.

  
"Oh!"

There really was someone on the other side, someone locked in, boarded up. And that someone was Padma Patil. But how could that be? Taking a deep breath, Hermione moved back to the door.

"Padma?" she shouted loudly. Silence.

"Padma? How did you get in there?" Hermione asked. Silence.

Then Padma's voice pleaded again, sounding very frightented, very unhappy. "Open the door. Please-open the door." Hermione stared openmouthed. 

"Please open the door!" Padma, on the other side of the door repeated her desperarte plea.

__

"Please!"

Hermione was frozen by indecision. A frightening picture flashed into her mind. She saw a hideous monster with red eyes bulging out of it's sockets and green slime drooling from it's fang-filled mouth. The monster was hulking on the other side of the locked door, disquising its voice, using the voice of a frightened Padma in order to fool Hermione. Once the door was opened, it would growl in it's natural, disgusting, horrifying voice-and pounce.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and forced the gruesome picture from her mind.

"Please open the door!" Padma's muffled voice, now even more frightened and desperarte, called out to Hermione.

"Hold on a moment." Hermione called out. She then began to look for her wand, which she remembered she left in her robe. She then realized that she could do something else.

"Accio claw hammer!" and a claw hammer appeared, in hand.

"Are you still there, Padma?" she called loudly.

"Yes." She sounded so tiny now, so far way. "Will you be so kind as to open the door?"

"I-I'll try," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Please open the door!"

"I'm going to try!" Hermione repeated as loudly as she could. Padma sounded so distant, Hermione wasn't sure she could hear her.

Hermione reached up and pulled on the highest two-by-four. It gave slightly and pulled away from the doorframe.

Not bad, Hermione thought, encouraged. This may not be as hard as she thought.

She changed the posistion of her hands on the board, gripped it tightly, and tugged. The board was dry and had weakened over the years. It cracked and squeaked as one end pulled completely off the frame, leaving the nails in place. Hermione used the claw hammer on the other end and pried it off quickly, almost effortlessly. She let the board fall to the floor at her feet, then bent over and tugged it out of the way.

One down, two more to go, she thought, pleased with herself.

The old boards were practically rotten, she realized. She pulled the remaining two off as easlily as the first-she didn't even need the hammer-and dragged them to the center of the floor.

"Are you okay in there?" Hermione called in. Silence.

"Can you hear me, Padma? Are you okay?"

""Please open the door," Padma called.

"I'm trying!" Hermione shouted. "I've pulled off the boards. Now I just have to figure out how to unlock the door."

"Pleas hurry," Padma called again.

Hermione bent down to examine the doorknob and the lock beneath it. To her shock, she saw a brass key in the lock.

"There's a key," Hermione announced excitedly to Padma on the other side. "I can unlock the door now!"

"Please-unlock it!" Padma shouted.

Hermione paused for a brief moment, her hadn gripping the metal key. Once again she pictured a hulking monster, covered in hair and slime and blood, waiting eagerly on the other side, cleverly calling to her in its best imitation of Padma's voice.

"Padma? How did you get in there?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'll tell you once you open the door! Please, Hermione!" Padma called back, sounding like she was about to cry.

Hermione hesitated for only a second. Then she turned the key. The lock clicked softly. Hermione turned the knob and pulled open the heavy door.

Hermione found herself starring into a dark room with stone walls, and one small window. There were 5ft tall candleabra's holders holding 3 candles each. 

"Padma? Where are you?" Hermione called out. Silence. Hermione then stepped into the room. Then what she heard made her blood run cold. She turned around, and was face to face with the ghost of Wormtail.

"Welcome, Hermione." He said with a wicked smile. Hermione screamed, and door shut behind Wormtail.

Harry jerked awake, startling everyone who sat around him. He wipped his sweaty forehead with his hand, he felt so cold all of a sudden.

"Harry is something wrong?" Seamus asked. Harry looked around the room. 

That dream. That NIGHTMARE felt so real, it was as if he was watching an old fadded movie. He then jumped off the couch, and headed for the doorway.

"Harry! Where are you going!?" Ron shouted. 

"I'll be back!" Harry said, then left the room. Ron looked at Isabella.

"He's probably going to find Hermione." She said. Ron nodded.

Harry began to walk down the corridor, when suddenly he heard the voice of a young girl. Hermione.

__

"Harry," the voice said. _"…I need you."_

Those voices then confirmed that the nightmre he just had was real, and that Hermione had open the door that bleed a few months back. He began racing towards the direction he watched Hermione walk down only minutes ago.

Withen minutes, he reached the latter, and quickly climbed up it. He looked over to the door, and saw the boards and the claw hammer Hermione used. Harry ran to the door, he tried to unlock it but it wouldn't budge. He pressed against it.

"Hermione! Hermione! Can you hear me!" He shouted. He heard nothing, but a few seconds later he heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from inside the room.

Harry looked around for something he could use to open the door. Nothing. Then, he remembered that he had his wand on him. He quickly wipped it out, and shouted.

__

"Alohomora!" The door then swung wide open, and Harry gasped at what he saw.

Hermione was on the floor in the middle of the room, twitching about, and shaking very violently. _'Just like in the dream' _he thought to himself. Then, her body began to rise, then dropped suddenly, with her growling. Then, she rose once more, and Wormtail, like a snake slittered out of her body, and stood up, while Hermione fell back onto the ground.

"Wormtail…" Harry whispered. Wormtail smirked, then began to walk slowly to Harry.

"Look at me. Look at what I've become…A lost soul." He said. Harry glared at him.

"You have-had-no soul!" Harry shouted. Wormtail kept approuching him.

"It's a pitty, Potter. You could have ruled with the Dark Lord. And we could have been friends." He said. Harry shook his head.

"Why would I want to be friends with a rat like you, and a snake like Voldemort!" Harry shouted. Wormtail stopped, and shook his head.

"Pitty…" he said, then he yelled and lunged at Harry. But for some reason, when Wormtail touched him, he howled in pain, and backed away. He looked at his hands, and saw that a lighting bolt imprint was made into his hand. He then growled, and disappeared back into Hermione's body, who screamed when he did, then just laid there.

Harry quickly ran over to her, and knelt down beside her. He brushed some sweat soaked hair away from her forehead. He then kissed her forehead.

"Hold on, Mione. I'll be right back." Harry said, putting a body-binding curse on her so she could relax, and so that Wormtail couldn't escape again. He then dashed out of the tower, headed towards the Gryiffindor common room.

**__**

Okay, now the REAL ride begins, hehe. This chapter was fun to write, as well as hard. I hated having Hermione be a "drug addict" but, that's the real world for some kids who think they have to do whatever it takes to be on top. Well anyways, please review if ya read!

Thanks to my Reviewers…

Emili Potter – I wish I got to go somewhere on my spring break. ::sigh:: The farthest I got was to the theater to see "Murder By Numbers" and the "Scorpion King" (too VERY great movies I might add) But that's okay. I getta go to Portland in July so I'm cool. Yeah, I like it when Draco's a sweetheart too. Especially when someone helps him bring the good out in him.

Hermione1909 – Thank ya very much! I know he know's how to 'woo' girls, he just didn't know how to do it from his heart, and to Samantha :0)

LOTR&Hplver – Will do! Hope you like this chapter!

Lizzie Lucid – Fluff rulz babay! Well, she kinda got addicted I s'pose. Draco just grabbed her hand because he was to worried about being late for class to not know what he was doing. Lol, I agree with you on the Oliver thing…and Tom Riddle (the guy who is playing him, Christian Coulson, is so flippin F-I-N-E! hehe)

Advertisements "You must go and read"…

*Anything that's by Ryoko Blue*

*Anything that's by Elia Sheldon*

*Anything that's by KristiesPeacockQuill*

*Anything that's by Libbie aka Quidditch Mom, and Rhetts Lady over at 

(http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HHFictionLibrary/)*

Like a Pheonix he shall rise by Nighttime Sunshine

Endings and Beginnings by Eternal Flame

The Tournament of Demontarity by Lady Darkshine

Fire and Rain by Goldensnitch

After Hogwarts by Sassy

Love Like This by Emili Potter

Is This Love? By Hazelmist

Dreams Come True by Esmerlda Tears

**To All D/Hr fans** The Most Unlikely Sensation by scabberssucks

Also, I saw Murder By Numbers, The Scorpion King, Behind Enemy Lines, and 13 Ghosts this previous week, and all except for 13 Ghosts (It wasn't scary at all! It was just more gory and gruesome) was good.

Until Next Time, Later Babes!


	15. HP and PM 14

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 14 – 'My Blood, Your Blood, Our Blood'

__

Just a side note…Thanks to a reviewer, I learned that the O.W.L.s took place in 5th year (oops…I really need to read the books again) Sooo…I came up with my own little test thing. The W.A.Ts (Wandless Assement Test *basically any magical thing you can do without a wand*) Now, I'm not going to go back and change all that O.W.Ls stuff, so if you come across the O.W.Ls just pretend it says W.A.Ts. Okay? Great!

Harry ran down from the tower, and all the way to the Gryiffindor common room. He knew that if anyone could help Hermione, it would be people who had some first hand experience with people who were possesed…Samantha and Isabella Owens.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Good heavens, child! Are you alright?" she asked. Harry shook his head, and began catching his breath.

"Frogs Breath," Harry said. "Frogs breath." He repeated, and the Fat Lady swung her portrait open, and Harry rushed in. He found Ron, Isabella, Samantha, Ginny and Seamus all on the couch, either reading or playing a game of exploding snap. Samantha was the first to notice him when he came running up.

"Harry! What wrong? What happened!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. 

"Hermione…Wormtail…," he choaked out.

"What about Hermione and Wormtail?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"He's in her body! He's possesed her!" he shouted. Ron's expression changed from confused to shock.

"Ooooh!" he said. Harry then turned back to Samantha.

"You! You and your sister have to help me! Hermione said that when your mum was possesed, they performed the craft or something! And you too must know how to do it!" Harry said.

Samantha breathed in, and looked at Isabella. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Isabella nodded. Samantha then turned back to Harry.

"Yes, we can do it. We'll help you Harry, but it won't be easy…Sometimes it doesn't always work." She warned. 

"I don't care! I already lost my parents because of that rat! I'm not going to loose Hermione too!" he shouted. Samantha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Harry. You and Ron go and find Draco," she said, then turned to Ginny and Seamus. "You too come with Isabella and me to get some things out of our room. We'll all meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, alright?" she said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, lets go." She said. 

Harry and Ron then raced out of the common room, while Samantha, Isabella, Ginny, and Seamus went up into the Girls Dormitory.

Harry and Ron ran down the corridors, as fast as there legs could carry.

"Harry, how did you find Hermione?" Ron asked, gasping for breath. Harry wipped some persperation from his forehead.

"I don't know, I just heard a voice saying "Harry…I need you." And I followed it, and it lead me up to this tower on the 13th (are there 13 floors?), and I opened the door, and there she was. Just lying on the floor, sqiurming around, and then she started to rise, and then…Wormtail came out of her. He then tried to touch me, but was burned and disappered back into Hermione's body, but then she stopped moving. But I could tell she was breathing, then I came-" Harry was stopped, because he ran into someone who was coming around the corner Harry and Ron were trying to go around.

"DRACO!" Harry said. Draco glared at him, rubbing his head.

"Watch were your going, Potter." He said. Harry grabbed him by his robes.

"This is no time for fighting, Malfoy. Samantha needs you!" He said, then he let him go. Draco looked at him.

"What?! What's wrong with her?!" He shouted.

"Don't ask questions, just come with us!" Harry said, and then the three of them started running to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny opened the door for them.

"Hurry! Get in!" She said, pulling Harry in by his colar. Ron and Draco followed.

They followed Ginny to the end of the bathroom, and to the last stall, where Samantha was stirring something in her black cauldron. Draco then pushed past everyone.

"Samantha, Your alright!" He said, hugging her. He then quickly let go of her when he caught a wift of what she was stirring.

"What is that?" He asked, plugging his nose. Samantha laughed.

"It's Witch's Brew," she laughed. "No, seriously, I can't tell you. Family secert." She said, with a wink. Draco then looked around.

"What's going on here? Potter said you needed me, but you look fine." He said, crossing his arms.

"I do need you…Hermione's in trouble.." She replied. Draco furrowed his brow.

"This isn't about the Slumberserium is it?" he asked. Everyone looked at him, and Harry began to fume.

"You gave that to her-" He began, but Samantha interupted him.

"She's been taking Slumberserium! Draco! That stuff is so dangerous! Especially for someone Hermione's age! Why do you think they don't sell it to kids?" Samantha shouted. Draco blushed.

"I thought it would help her…" he said. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get that stuff from?" Seamus asked. But he didn't get his question answered because Ginny slapped his arm. Samantha shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, and anyways, this isn't about that…Wormtail has taken over Hermione's body." She said. 

"What? Hermione's possesed by Wormtail? I wonder why…" he said, sratching his chin. Isabella shook her head.

"Who knows? But, did any of you bring brooms?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads, 'no'. Samanthat sighed.

"Harry, call 7 brooms to us. We will need them to perform the craft." She said. Harry did so.

"Accio 7 Brooms!" He shouted, and in just a matter of seconds, 7 brooms came flying in almost whacking everyone. Samantha then stopped stirring.

"It's time." She said.

With the pot of 'Witches Brew' leveitating behind them, Harry lead the way to the 13th floor tower. When they reached the door, he drew in a deep breath, then very gently opened the door. And what they saw, made them all gasp in fear.

Hermione was lying in the middle of the floor, twitching, sweating, and shaking violently. She was muttering words that no one could understand. Harry closed his eyes, hoping that he was just imagining all of this, he then opened them again. She was still there.

"Everyone, form a circle around her." Isabella said. They all did as they were told. Samantha then lowered the pot in the corner of the tower. Samantha then walked over to the circle and stood next to Draco and Harry. She looked at Hermione.

"Oh Herm…" she whispered, trying not to cry. She then cleared her voice.

"Now, pick up the brooms and hold them handle to brush, holding them at staft length. " She said, then followed in suit of her, forming a circle of brooms around Hermione. 

"Remember, that as we go forth…it is only with our hearts beating as one…can we save the life of this child." Isabella said. Samantha then began the chant.

"_De tay Pardant te manna deco_…_De tay Pardant te manna deco_…" she chanted. Isabella then joined her, and soon the rest of them did.

Hermione began to thrash about as there voices joined as one chanting those words, getting louder and louder. She then began to scream in pain, the words stung her mind, and burned her soul. 

While the other's closed their eyes, Harry kept his open watching Hermione scream in pain. He couldn't take it anymore, this had to stop.

"No…Stop! Stop! Were killing her!" he shouted, but they didn't. Harry then let go of the broom, and walked around next to Ginny and Ron who had a veiw of Hermione's face. He got down on his knee's. Hermione got up on her hand's and knee's, screaming with her head hanging down.

"Hermione, it's okay…calm down. Listen to me!" He shouted. Hermione then turned her head to face him.

"I won't disapoint my master again! I will kill you!" not Hermione, but Wormtail shouted at Harry through Hermione's mouth. She then stood up, and started running towards Harry, who fell back and started sliding away. But Hermione never reached him. Harry watched in horror as she reached the side of the circle, and was lifted into the air and thrown backwards, landing hard onto her on her back. Everyone then stopped the chanting as they too saw that horrid display. Harry then ran across the room to the side where Hermione was throne. She stayed there lying on her back, twitching, her head turned towards Harry. Harry then laid down outside the circle on his side.

"Hermione…" he said softly. "It's okay. I love you." He said. A few moments later, Hermione spoke.

"Harry…just let him take me…" she cried. Harry shook his head.

"No, Hermione. You have to stay here with us…with me." He said, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"All he wants is me, Harry…Only me. Oh Harry, I love so you much." She said, before closing her eyes, and resting. Harry then blinked away a few tears. Isabella and Samantha came up beside him.

"We told you Harry…It doesn't always work." Isabella said sadly. Harry nodded.

"I know." He replied. 

Samantha sighed. Then, a thought struck her. How did Aunt Sally get rid of Jimmy's soul?

"Harry?" she said. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"Did you and Hermione do the soul blood bonding?" she asked. Harry turned to her, and nodded slowly. Samantha then turned to Isabella.

"It might work, again." Samantha said, Isabella nodded. Harry looked back and forth between the girls. Samantha turned to him.

"Harry, call for a knife." She said. Harry raised and eye brow, but did as he was told.

"Accio knife!" Harry shouted, and a knife flew into his hands. Samantha then told him what too do.

Everyone got back into the group again. Harry sat up next to Hermione, and Isabella pulled the one broom that was keeping Hermione from Harry. 

Harry sipped on a Butterbeer, which he called for moments ago. He then set it down with a loud thud, which woke 'Wormtail' up. Harry laughed.

"Never could resist a Butterbeer, could you Peter?" Harry asked, Wormtail slowly rose Hermione's head up.

"You want some? Well you can't have some." Harry said, taking another swig. 'Wormtail' then lunged at Harry, but Seamus and Draco held 'him'. Harry then took the knife and cut his hand where he did just months ago.

"My blood," he said. "Your blood," he cut Hermione's hand. "Our blood." He clasped his hand with Hermiones, he then moved into the circle and held her as if he was afride to let her go.

"QUICK! Close the circle, join hands!" Samantha shouted.

And in slow motion, Samatha joined hands with Draco and Ron. Draco joined hands also with Ginny, Ron also joined hands with Isabella, and Isabella joined hands with Seamus who also held on to Ginny's hand. 

Harry and Hermione's whole relationship flashed before their eyes. Meeting on the train, fighting the mountain troll, going after the Sorcerers Stone. Meeting Sirius, rescuing Sirius. When Harry and Hermione would take their walks after Ron and him were in an arugment about The Goblet of Fire, The Yule Ball, Hermione Kissing Harry on the Cheek for the first time at Kings Cross. Hermione, and Ron helping Harry defeat Wormtail. The first time Hermione slept in the same bed as Hermione, them doing the Soul Bonding, and finally their first kiss. 

"I love you, Hermione." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

And with that, a bright white light came out from between them and blew each other part, but still holding each other's hand. Harry and Hermione both felt like a ton of bricks was taking off of them. They looked around, and then looked at each other. Hermione smiled, and Harry followed, he then drew Hermione closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

The Bright light caused the rest of the group to fall backwards, when it was over, they began to laugh. Draco then stood up and helped Samantha up. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and hugged her. Ron and Seamus did the same to Isabella and Ginny. Samantha then looked up at the ceiling, a black cloud formed.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust." She said, Harry and Hermione quickly got out of the way, and watched as Wormtail fell from the cloud and through the floor.

"Harry! You and Hermione must dump the brew over that spot! Quick!" Isabella shouted. Harry and Hermione then ran over to the Witches Brew, picked it up and carefully carried it over to where Hermione was dying just moments ago. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then threw the brew onto the spot. It smoked, and bubbled a bit before dying down. Everyone cheered. Harry then turned to Hermione and hugged her.

"Why does something seem to happen EVERY year?" He asked, inching towards her face. 

"You know what they say, Harry." Hermione said seductivly. Harry smiled.

"No, what?" he asked.

"Another year, another adventure." She said, followed by Harry pulling her into a very long and passionate kiss.

**__**

Don't worry, I'm not done with this story…Yet!, lol. Actually, the next chapter is the last :0( I know, it's so sad. But, I have other idea's for stories swimming around in my head, and I want to get them out. So anyways, read and review! Thanx!

Thanks to my reviewers…

Aaron – Thanks for informing me. And thank's for reviewing!

Satine Potter – Hey Satine! Thanks for the review. And yes, I'm quite excited about my chapter's expanding also.

MrsBritneyPotter – Lol, I don't think anyone has ever called me 'Bunns' before. And of COURSE I'll read your sequel!

Emili Potter – Lol, my sister didn't want to see it, so I got lucky! Hehe.

BlackWido13 – Maybe. I might have the aunts appear to yell at the twins for using the "Craft' without an adult present or something.

Ryoko Blue – Lol. I'm glad that this is one of your favorite stories. I think that this is my favorite story I've written so far. 

LOTRHPLuver – lol, that is weird! A lot of crazy things like that happen to me too. Like yesturday I was listening to a song on my headset, then about 5 hours later while I was in Walgreen's I heard it in the store!

Hyperwhich – Yay!! I've missed ya. I'm doing great! How about you? Lol, well, there's some kissing in this chapter! :0) I used to live in Califorina (Vallejo/Farefield) but now I live in rainy Washington (yuck) Yes! I would love to read your chapters! So send away!

Witch of the Snitch – Well thank-you very much! I read your story, but I don't remember if I reviewed or not. If not, I will later tonight.

Corran Horn – Action and fluff rule babay! Lol. Hope this was soon enough for ya!

JoeBob1379 – Lol, I've read WORST cliffhangers! I'm glad you like this story!

ILLCrashBabe – Thanks! Awwwww! I'll make sure to read your story when it comes out! And for alittle advice…People like Long, Fluffy, Action, Angst, Funny stories!

Advertisements "You must go and read"…

*Anything that's by Ryoko Blue*

*Anything that's by Elia Sheldon*

*Anything that's by KristiesPeacockQuill*

*Anything that's by Libbie aka Quidditch Mom, and Rhetts Lady over at 

(http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HHFictionLibrary/)*

Like a Pheonix he shall rise by Nighttime Sunshine

Endings and Beginnings by Eternal Flame

The Tournament of Demontarity by Lady Darkshine

Fire and Rain by Goldensnitch

After Hogwarts by Sassy

Love Like This by Emili Potter

Is This Love? By Hazelmist

Dreams Come True by Esmerlda Tears

**To All D/Hr fans** The Most Unlikely Sensation by scabberssucks

**__**

Guys, if you can, GO AND SEE "LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE IT"! It was sooooooooooo good! Plus, you'll beable to see the news cast people I watch sometimes at night! Except they changed the station to kQMo…It's really KOMO. And the black guy that opens the champage bottle, that's Steve Pool who is the real weather man for the station! And you'll also be able to see the Seattle Center (the part when they go to the fun park place) So…go and see it! :0)

Until next time…Later babes!


	16. *Authors Note* ::plus apology::

Dear Reviewers,

HI! I'm sooooo sorry that I don't have the chapter out yet! I was soooooo busy these past few days. Getting things for Junior Prom, going to Junior Prom, social things, and seeing the BEST MOVIE IN THE FLIPPIN WORLD….**SPIDERMAN!!!!!** Oh my god! That movie kicked major ass! If you haven't seen it, I reckon that you get to the nearest theater VERY VERY soon! Reasons to see Spiderman are:

Tobey Maguire The 'web-spinning-flying' scenes Tobey Maquire The action squences Did I mention Tobey Maguire? Lol, just kidding. 

Anyways, I PROMISE on my Harry Potter books that I will have the last chapter out in a couple of days! I just have to write some more, and edit some things. The next chapter is really wicked cool, I promise you wont be dissapointed…and if you are…OH-WELL! Lol. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, and go and see SPIDERMAN!

Bunny Lee 'HarryHermione4ever' 

Btw…I love Eminems new song and video "Without Me"…okay, later!


	17. HP and PM 15

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Chapter 15 – The Long Kiss Goodbye

"I'm really proud of all of you." Hermione said, sitting up in her hospital bed. "The W.A.R.Ts **(A/N: okay, yeah, I changed it again! But Emily (Emili Potter) came up with a BETTER name "Wandless Assessment Revision Tests". Pretty cool, eh? Okay anyways, thanks for the brilliant idea Emily!) **Are in a week, and you all have been studying so hard." 

After the ordeal in the Attic, Harry carried Hermione to the infirmary. She was still pretty week from all of the events that took place up there. Madame Pomfrey immediately put her to bed and gave her a sleeping potion and dreamless potion. It was now 3 days since that dreadful night, and Hermione was back to her bubbly self.

Harry, Ron, Samantha, Isabella, and Draco came to visit her. Harry sat beside Hermione, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. Draco and Samantha sat at the foot of her bed, while Isabella and Ron pulled up some chairs next to the bed.

"Well, studying really hasn't been the same without you there, Hermione." Ron inquired. Hermione smiled.

"That's so sweet, Ron." She said. Ron nodded his head.

"I mean, Samantha's good at yelling at us, but it's just not the same when you do it." He added, and began to laugh when he saw Hermione's face began to get red with anger.

"Whoa…Clam down, Mione," Harry said, holding his girlfriend back. "We don't need Ron to be in the hospital too." Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded, she then looked back at Ron and mouthed 'you are so dead' she then noticed Draco rummaging through her candy.

"DRACO! Stop it!" she said, and Draco removed his hand from the candy so fast it made everyone's head's spin. "Honestly, is this all I'm good for? Candy and making sure you get your homework done?" she asked. Harry smiled, and shook his head.

"You good for other things too…" he said, with a sly smile. Hermione blushed, then playfully smacked him.

"Harry! You little devil." She said, giving his arm a squeeze.

"So Hermione, are when are you going to be outta here?" Samantha asked. Hermione sighed, and shrugged.

"Well, I'M hoping on getting out of here by tomorrow. But, Madame Pomfrey is being huffy, and saying a couple more days." She replied. "We shall see about that." Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

"Come in!" she shouted. 

The door slowly opened, and Professor Dumbledore entered, followed by three women. One was young looking tall woman, with long red hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. The other two were much older looking, one had long curly brown hair, with brown eyes; and the other had long blondish/brownish hair, with light brown eyes. You couldn't really tell because they were squinty.

"Mom! Aunt Frances! Aunt Jet!" Samantha and Isabella shouted, running to their family members. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco just sat there, watching the scene before them. Harry took a long look at Gillian, she looked familiar, but he could not place her.

"Girls…" Gillian said, kneeling down to embrace them better. When they were done hugging, Gillian stood up.

"Mom, what are you and the aunts doing here?" Isabella asked. Gillian smiled.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore contacted us about what happened here a few nights ago. And we would like to talk to, your friend, Hermione." Gillian said, looking in Hermione's direction and smiling. 

"And," Frances said. "We are also here to lecture you about using the craft without adult supervision." with a frown on her face. Jet nodded in agreement. Samantha and Isabella groaned.

"But first," Dumbledore said. "We would like to talk to Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter alone." He said.

Ron and Draco got the hint and told Harry and Hermione that they would be back later. They then walked over to the group by the door.

"Do we have to stay, too?" Samantha asked her mom. 

"No. We will come find you later." Gillian said. Samantha nodded, and took hold of Draco's hand, while Isabella took hold of Ron's, and they left the room. 

"Looks like we'll be talking to them about other things too," Jet joked with Gillian, while all of them walked over to Hermione's bed. Gillian held out her hand to Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." She said. Hermione smiled, and shook Gillian's hand.

"I've always wanted to meet you and your family. I was so happy when I learned that your daughters would be attending this school. It's such an honor to meet you and the Aunts." Hermione said. Gillian and the Aunts laughed, then turned to Harry.

"And you must be the Harry Potter. I cannot tell you how much it means to us to finally meet you. And not just because of the Voldemort thing." She said, holding her hand out to him. Harry blushed, and shook it. However; why did it mean so much to meet him?

"I don't understand…" he said. Gillian smiled.

"Your mother, was mine and my sister's cousin."

Harry and Hermione looked at Gillian as if she were crazy. How could that possibly be?

"But-How-What? I don't understand." Harry said, honestly confused. Gillian smiled, and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Well, your Great Grandmother, Victoria Michael's, married Logan Wildwood, and had 2 daughters; Julie-Ann Wildwood, and Mary-Sue Wildwood. Unfortunately, the Owens curse was still around, and Logan died when Juliann and Mary-Sue turned six.

Julie-Ann was your grandmother. She married Anthony Evan's; a young British man, and had two daughters, Lily and Petunia Evans. Your grandfather died when the girls were 12. Mary-Sue Owens was Sally's and Mine's mother. She married Rick Parnell. And had us. Our father died when we were about four or five. Our mother died a few years later."

"But I thought that my mum was the first witch in the family?" Harry asked. 

"Sadly, Julie-Ann was a squib. Only Mary-Sue was able to do magic. Feeling like an outcast, when she turned 18, and graduated from an American high school, she moved to England where she met Anthony. And kept her life and the parts about her family being witch's a secret.

Then Lily and Petunia were born. Didn't you ever wonder why Lily's hair was red, and Petunia's was brown?" Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, I haven't. But when you walked into the room, you looked familiar. But now that I think about it, you do look like my mom." He said. Gillian smiled.

"Anyways, when Julie-Ann got a letter from Hogwarts saying that Lily was accepted, she was so happy that her daughter was a witch. Yet, she was saddened to learn that Petunia was a squib, just like herself. Then a year later, Julie-Ann heard the deathwatch beetle, and Anthony was killed in a horrific car accident 2 days later.

At school, Lily met James, fell in love, got married, and had you; the first Owens man. So you see, Harry, your famous in more than one way." 

__

'Great' Harry thought to himself.

"But then, Voldemort killed your parents. And you were sent to live with Petunia and her hellish family-Ow!" Gillian yelled, Frances pinched her arm. "What was that for?" 

"Don't talk about your family that way," Frances said. Harry and Hermione giggled silently. Hermione then thought of something.

"But wait…Do you sometimes wonder if the Owens curse had anything to do with the death of James?" she asked. Harry thought that, that was a really good question. Gillian and the aunts sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, we sometimes wonder if the the curse had anything to do with it. But, were not positive." Jet said. Harry looked down; all of this was just too much for him, yet something else sparked his interest.

"Miss Gillian? How come I wasn't allowed to live with any of you?" He asked. 

"Perhaps I can explain that." Dumbledore said. "Harry... Gillian, Sally, and the aunts were all in America. You had a life planned, here, in England. And you needed to be away from the Witch and Wizard world, and since Petunia's family had nothing to do with it, you were put with them. And, your parents wanted you to be able to go to Hogwarts when you were able. And, getting you here from America would have had great difficulty." 

Harry nodded in understandment. He just wished that he was informed of all of this when he found out he was a Wizard; The first Owens Wizard.

"That's also how you were able to save this young girls life. Only Owens family members can use the Blood Bonding with a loved one." Frances informed. Harry looked shocked.

"Samantha didn't tell me that-Wait, Isabella and Samantha knew?" he asked. Gillian smiled, and nodded.

"Why couldn't you anyone tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Because, we hoped that you wouldn't have had to deal with all of this. We had no idea that Voldemort knew you were of Owens blood. And to keep you safe, I wanted to move to England to keep an eye on you. My husband at the time refused to move, so we divorced; which ended up being a good thing. But that's beside the point.

We then moved here, and the Aunts contacted Dumbledore to get the girls into Hogwarts. We never dreamed that he would use Hermione to get to you." Gillian said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Harry took hold of Hermione's hand, and held it tightly.

"Is that why I was having those dreams?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked at her, confused.

"Yes," Gillian said. "Just like I had horrible dreams when Jimmy possessed me." Hermione nodded in understandment.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Could you tell us about these dreams?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip, she didn't want to think about the dreams, but she needed to tell someone.

"I was sitting in the attic, and Harry was dead in front of me. Then, the door opens and Voldemort walks in with Wormtail and says that I killed him, and that Wormtail would now get a body back. 

Then you, Samantha, Ron, Minister Fudge, Snape, and Mcgonagall come in, and Fudge has me arrested. Then were at trail, and everyone testifies against me, and they find me guilty, and say that there going to perform the Dementor's Kiss on me, then the Dementor removes his…hood…and it's," tears began to fall freely down her face. "Harry, and he say's 'How about one last kiss…Mione?" She finishes, unable to speak anymore.

Harry felt his heart breaking. Why didn't she tell him any of this? He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry onto into his chest.

"I'm…So…Sorry, Harry," she says, lifting up her face. "I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid of what everyone might think, and I just wanted to handle it myself." She sobbed. Harry smiled at her.

"It's okay, Mione. I understand. I know you're an independent person, and that's one of the reason's I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank-you, Harry." She said, then turned back to Gillian, the Aunts, and Dumbledore.

"Sorry about that," she said, blushing and wiping away her tears. Jet smiled.

"That's quite alright, dear. We know the emotional stress on a teenage girl."

"Especially if that girl is someone like Samantha." Frances joked. Harry and Hermione laughed. Gillian then stood up from the bed.

"We'll continue this conversation later. We have a couple of Owens girls to talk to." She said, then began walking towards the door. 

Harry very quickly jumped off the bed, and rushed over to her. He then faced her, and wrapped his arms around her. Gillian smiled, and wrapped hers around him.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through, Harry. But, I'm sure Lily and James are so very proud of you." She said, then lifted his chin up.

"You remind me so much of them, I wish I was there to have seen you grow up," she said. Harry smiled, and removed his arms from around her.

"Miss Gillian?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I call you Aunt Gillian?" Gillian smiled, and nodded. Harry hugged her once more, then went back over to Hermione, who embraced him. Gillian, the Aunts, and Dumbledore then left the two lovebirds alone.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry chuckled.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Mione." He replied. A wicked smile grew upon Hermione's face.

"Can you convince me?" she asked. Harry returned her wicked smiled, and moved closer to her face.

"I'm sure I can think of something," he said, before meeting his lips with hers.

The next evening, after a battle with Madame Pomfrey, Hermione was let out of the hospital wing. She met up with her friends at dinner in the Great Hall. Everyone was glad to see her, but Harry was the most excited.

After Dumbledore said a few words, the food appeared, and everyone began to eat.

"So what did your mom and the aunts have to say?" Hermione asked Samantha, who shrugged.

"They was upset that we didn't contact us, but was glad that we did the spell correctly." Hermione smiled, then looked at Harry.

"You must be very happy, Harry, to have a big family now." She said. Harry smiled, and put his arm around her.

"Even if I didn't have this family, Hermione, you are all I need." He said, giving her a kiss. He heard Ron groan.

"Please, Harry, I'm trying to eat." He said, shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quite, Ron." She said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. The group giggled.

"Is your mum and the Aunts still here?" Hermione asked Samantha, who nodded. 

"Yes, there staying in the Gryiffindor Tower. They want to make sure we did everything right, and nothing happens to you. I told them that we did everything just fine, but would they listen? OH noooo." Samantha said. Hermione giggled, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Isabella, and Samantha all retreated to the common room; to find Gillian, the Aunts, and a few other sitting on the couch reading some of the spell books.

"You know, the American books are so much different then the books here." Gillian said. Harry looked around, and noticed that no one else was in the common room.

"Aunt Gillian, where is everyone?" he asked.

"Dumbledore sent them all to the library. He said that someone was here to see you, and he didn't want anyone else to see him…or something like that."

"Because the outcome wouldn't be a good one." A voice said from behind them. They all spun around, and were face-to-face with none other, then Sirius Black. He didn't look filthy anymore, but he looked like a very sharp dressed man. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled, and ran to him like crazy. They all wrapped their arms around him.

"SIRUIS!" they exclaimed. Sirius began to laugh.

"Whoa, clam down you three." He said. They all backed away from him.

"What are you doing here? Are you free?" Harry asked. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. I heard about what happened to Hermione, and I sent Dumbledore and Owl asking if I was welcomed to come and see if everything was okay." He replied. A sad expression played upon Harry's face.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He said. "Don't worry, I will be free one day." Harry nodded, and then Sirius pulled him into a hug. He then looked over to the couch and saw a face he hadn't seen in over 16 years. Gillian's. She smiled at him.

"Hold on a moment, Harry." He said, releasing him. He then walked passed him and over to Gillian, who stood up.

"Gillian Owens." He whispered.

"Sirius Black. You look great." She said. Sirius smiled, and hugged her.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He whispered into her ear. Everyone looked at them with confused looks.

"Mom?" Samantha said, Gillian and Sirius broke apart. "You know him?" 

"Your have kids?" Sirius asked, looking at the two girls that looked like her. Gillian nodded.

"The only good thing I got out of my previous marriage." She said. "And yes, Sammi, I know him." 

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Well, we met at James and Lily's wedding. We kept in contact for awhile, then the whole thing with the murder's happened. And I didn't hear from him again. But," she said, facing Sirius again. "I knew all the time he wasn't a murder. Sirius loved Lily and James like they were part of his family." Then she looked over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Just like Ron thinks of Harry and Hermione are apart of his family." She said, smiling. She then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about the whole Wormtail ordeal, and I'm guessing that the whole plan was to have you," Gillian said, looking at Hermione. "Kill Harry, but when really, Wormtail killed him. But I wonder…"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, how come Wormtail couldn't completely take over your body? Because it should have been very easy for Wormtail to posses you, and then when Harry would have arrived, killed him." she finished.

"But then how would have Samantha and the others seen me do it?" Hermione asked. Gillian shrugged.

"We may never know. Maybe the idea was to have you kill Harry when you all were doing the craft? Or maybe he was going to frame you like he did Sirius; Kill Harry, then leave you to take the downfall when everyone found out where you were." Gillian said. Harry and Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"But like I was saying, how come Wormtail couldn't completely posses you," she said, looking at Hermione, she then traveled down to her neck, and notice the star and moon pendent. She then smiled. "You must have been protected by something. A charm, or talisman, or…pendent."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look, then looked down at her necklace. She held it up to wear she could see it, then looked at Harry.

"I thought this was just a necklace?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"So did I." He replied. 

"Some of the smallest things, can have great powers…especially in a Witch Community." Frances said, getting a few chuckles from everyone. Sirius and Gillian then looked at each other again, and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I should get going. The other Gryiffindor's should be returning soon." He said, heading towards the door. Gillian quickly caught up to him.

"Sirius, wait." She said, grabbing his arm. He turned around and faced her. "Um…I would like to, see you sometime." She said. Sirius smiled, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I would like to see you too, Gillian…But I'm a convict, who escaped from Azkaban…" he said, brushing away her red bangs from her eyes.

"Well, you could stay with me in my apartment in Portsmouth…" **(A/N: Yes, that is an actually place in England. My friend was born, and lived there for 7 years) **she said. "I'm leaving tonight. No one will know your there." Sirius began to contemplate the idea; he looked over to Samantha and Isabella.

"Would you girls mind…if I stayed with you and your mum?" he asked. Samantha and Isabella looked at each other, and after a few moments they smiled, and shook their heads.

"We would like it if you would stay there." Samantha said.

"Yes, keep our mom company until we get outta school…Then Harry can come and stay with us, also!" Isabella exclaimed.

Harry's mouth dropped. Not once did he even think about being able to stay with Gillian and the twins…and now Sirius too!

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Well, why not? I mean, you know that we are all family, and Sirius is you godfather, so…" Gillian said. "But of course, we'll have to ask Dumbledore, but I don't see anything wrong with you coming to live with me and the girls." She said.

"I would like to live with you." Harry said, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Okay, well, we'll have to get a bigger place. But don't you worry, Harry, when you get off that train at Kings Cross, I will be there, with a big black dog," she said looking at Sirius. "To take you to a new home."

Harry then went over to Gillian and hugged her again.

"Thank-you, Aunt Gillian." He said, then walked back over to Hermione, and took her hand in his.

"Okay. Sirius, the Aunts, and I are going to head out now. I will Owl Dumbledore and the Dursleys and ask if you can come stay with us, Harry, and I will contact the girls as soon as I hear a response." Gillian said.

After everyone said their good-byes, Sirius transformed into his dog self, and left with the Aunts and Gillian. Everyone then headed up to bed.

The next 2 weeks came and went. Samantha and Isabella received a letter from Gillian saying that Harry was okayed to live with them, and that they would be moving into a 5 room house, (Gillian has a room, Sirius has a room, the twins share a room, and Harry has a room) with 2 bathrooms on the outskirts of Portsmouth. Everything would be ready by the time they all got out of school.

Gillian also mentioned that her and Sirius were getting along just "fine", and that whenever Gillian had company over or anything like that, Sirius would change into Snuffles, and just act like her watchdog.

Samantha also told Draco about Sirius, and after about 2 hours of convincing him that Sirius was innocent, Draco agreed to come over some time during the summer and stay with them for a week or two along with Hermione and Ron.

On a certain sunny day in the library, where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Isabella, Samantha and Draco were studying for the W.A.R.Ts

"Wouldn't it be so cute if mom and Sirius got married?" Isabella asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It would, but not now. I think that mom really wants to take things slow with Sirius, so that she doesn't make any mistakes. But I do believe that mom thinks that Sirius is the one. You know how mom is, she thinks that destiny brought her and Sirius back together." Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's so romantic," Isabella said, with a sigh. Samantha snorted, and looked at Ron.

"How can you stand her?" she asked. Ron smiled.

"She's a good kisser," he said like it was a question he was asked everyday. "And, because she's funny, and sweet." Draco groaned.

"Can we please stop talking about all this lovey dovey stuff…I'm beginning to get a headache." He said, rubbing his head. Samantha laughed, and kissed him on the temple.

"There, does that make you feel better?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"No, but I know somewhere else you could kiss…" he said. Samantha opened her eyes in shock, and everyone made 'ewww' noises.

"DRACO! Your such a pervert!" Samantha shouted, playfully hitting him. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, and I'm bad to the bone." He whispered seductively into her ear. Samantha giggled.

"That sounds like a song cue," she joked. Draco looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You've never heard of a song called "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"I've never heard muggle music before…except for at the Yule Ball." He said.

"Well, we've GOT to change that. You're going to LOOOOOVE muggle music. You're probably going to be a Rock and Rap guy." She said.

"Okay, Okay…Enough of the chit-chat. We really need to get back to studying. The W.A.R.Ts are tomorrow!" Hermione said, and everyone went back to reading.

The next day, all the 6th years from the Gryiffindor house sat outside of the Great Hall, waiting for the 6th year Hufflepuffs to get done with the W.A.R.Ts, which were being taken inside the Great Hall.

"So how are they going to do the grading on the W.A.R.Ts?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think that they are going to do like a 20 over 20 type of thing of each of the things that they have you do. Kind of how they would do for an eye test. Then they're going to add them all up." She replied. 

"Herm, I'm so nervous. I'm going to fail with flying colors." Ron said, wiping his forehead. Isabella hugged Ron.

"Ron, you've studied so hard! Don't worry, you'll do fine." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Issy." He said, embracing her.

Harry smiled at the scene, and walked over to Hermione; who was talking to Samantha bout something. Hermione noticed him coming, and smiled at him. He smiled, back then gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"It just felt…right." He said, then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the 6th year Hufflepuffs emerged.

After the Hufflepuffs were out of sight, Professor Mcgonagall stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Gryiffindor's, please follow me." She said. And with a deep breath, everyone followed her into the Great Hall.

About an hour later, the 6th year Gryiffindor's walked out of the Great hall wiping their foreheads, and fanning their faces. Saying how hard that was, or how simple it was to make a cup of pumpkin juice to come to you buy using your mind.

"Samantha, that book you got me for Christmas really helped. Some of the things we did in there weren't in ANY of the books in the library." Hermione said. Samantha smiled and shrugged.

"School's sometimes do that too you. Tell you to study all of these books, then they have totally different procedures." She replied.

"So when do we get the results back?" Ron asked, scratching his neck.

"Matthew and Cho (**A/N** **Head boy and Head girl**) said at the Prefects meeting that the results would be owled to you within a few days." And thought then struck him. "Hey, The last Quidditch game is in 1 week, lets go out a practice for about an hour." He suggested. Ron, Isabella, and Samantha nodded.

"Okay, I'll go and find Ginny, Seamus, and Parvati." Harry said, giving a Hermione and quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Mione." He said, before dashing down the corridor. She smiled, then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well, as long as your going to do that, I'm going to go and find Draco. Maybe he'll play a round of Wizards Chest with me." She said, before walking in the other direction.

"Herm?" Samantha said, walking up to her. Hermione turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If your heading towards the library, can you check out the 1975 version of 'Hogwarts: A History' for me?" she asked. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"Not a problem." She said.

"Okay, we'll see you later Herms!" Samantha said, walking back to Ron and Isabella. Hermione then went to search Draco out. She later found him already in the Library.

A weeks later on June 7th, the last Quidditch Match of the year was taking place at 12:00pm; Gryiffindor vs. Slytherin.

Harry literally rolled out of bed at 7:00 in the morning with a loud 'thud' that woke up Hermione who was sleeping next to him.

"Harry?" she called out. Harry looked up at her from the floor.

"I'm here, Hermione." He said, with a yawn.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, laying her head back down on the pillow. Harry smirked.

"Well Hermione, it is a one person bed, and once in awhile one of those people WILL fall off." He said, standing up, and picking up his glasses from the nightstand. He then sat down next to her. She yawned, and he began to stroke her hair. She sighed.

"I'm *yawn* sorry, Harry." He smiled.

"That's quite alright," he said. "Well, I might as well stay up. I don't think I'm going to get back to sleep." 

"Why not?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes again and looking up at him.

"Because, this is my first year being a captain and having the pressure of winning the cup." He said. Hermione smiled, and brought her hand up to his back, and began to rub it.

"Don't worry, Harry. With the team that you have, you'll knock those Slytherin's to the ground…even if one of them is your semi-friend." Hermione joked.

Harry smiled, and nodded. "Your right. Well, I'm going to get ready and get breakfast. Do you want to join me?" he asked. Hermione yawned and shook her head.

"I've got a reservation in dreamland. I'll just see you at the game." She said, closing her eyes again. Harry chuckled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll just close the curtains." He said, getting off the bed. He heard a sound coming from Hermione, but just ignored it thinking it was just a 'okay'.

Harry quickly took a shower, got dressed, and left the boys dormitory. He decided to just let Hermione sleep in there, knowing that the others knew that she was in there.

After he ate breakfast, he grabbed his Cometblaster and flew for awhile then around 11:00 am, 1 hour until the game he went to the locker room and waited for his team mates, who all arrived at 11:30am.

"Oy! There's the captain!" Ron exclaimed, walking over to his locker and pulling out his Quidditch gear. "Why didn't you wait for us?" Harry just shrugged.

"I woke up around 7:00, and I didn't think any of you wanted to be up THAT early." he said. 

"Well," he heard Samantha say. He turned around to face her as she threw on her scarlet robe. "You still could have waited for us and we all could have had a quick practice." she said.

"No use in crying over spilt milk, Sam." Parvati said, putting her hair into a ponytail. Samantha snorted.

"Who's crying?" she asked angrily. Everyone looked taken back.

"Whoa, Sam, what's the matter?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Samantha sighed.

"I'm just a little nervous about playing against Draco...I don't like being in competition with my boyfriend." she said, sitting down on one of the bench's. 

"Sammi, its just one game. Once Landon's wrists heals, you won't have to worry about this anymore." Isabella said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Samantha said. "Have a speech for us, Harry?" she asked sweetly. Harry nodded, and everyone sat down the bench next to Samantha and looked up at Harry who was standing in front of them. Harry cleared his throat.

"Okay, this is the last game of the year. And, even though it may have been a long and hard year, I must say that though all the hard work, early practices, and some of the horrible weather we've had, I still had a wicked time, and I hope that you all did to. I couldn't have asked for a better, hard working team. And thanks for making MY job so much easier by being so cooperative. And even if we DON'T win the cup," he said picking up his bag.

"I got all of these made for you," he said, taking out 6 small trophies that had a golden person standing with a broom, getting ready to mount it, on white plaque that had their names on it and their position. He even had one for Landon and Samantha. (Whose says " stand-in Chaser) Everyone looked at them with either pride in their eyes or tears, and smiled.

"No matter what, you'll all be winner's too me." he said. And without any notice, Samantha, Isabella, Ginny, and Parvati all ran up to him and hugged him.

"This is the most sweetest thing you've ever done for us, Harry!" Parvati cried through her tears.

"You're the best captain ever!" Ginny squealed. Harry laughed, and began to push them away.

"Okay, okay." he said. "Now, let's go and win that cup!" he said, putting his hand out, and the rest of the team put their hands over his.

"GO GRYIFFINDORS!" they all shouted, throwing their hands into the air. They all then grabbed their brooms and rushed out of the room, and just when Harry was about to walk out of the room, Hermione stepped out in front of him.

"HERMIONE!" he exclaimed, pulling her into the locker room. "Your not supposed to be here," Hermione giggled.

"I'm also not supposed to go into the boys dormitory, and does that stop me?" she then threw her arms around his neck. "Besides, can't I give my boyfriend a good luck kiss?" she asked, giving him a seductive look. Harry just returned her smile, and brought his head down to meet her lips. Hermione pulled away a few seconds later. Harry whimpered, 

"Why'd ya do that for?" he asked. Hermione giggled, removing her arms from around his neck, and stepped back a bit and took his hands in hers.

"Don't worry, Hero, if you win there will be a 'congratulations' kiss..." she teased. Harry grinned, and wrapped his arms around her.

"With an offer like that, I'll make sure we'll win." he said. Hermione giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"You'd better get going, Hero, otherwise they're going to start the game without you." she said. Harry quickly let her go and ran towards the doorway, when he quickly turned around.

"You'll be watching, Right? In the same spot?" he asked hopefully. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"Right next to Hagrid." she said. Harry smiled, and ran down the corridor where he saw his teammates waiting. Samantha looked like she was about to loose her breakfast.

"Nervous?" he asked her. Samantha looked up at him.

"No...Not at all," she said with a cracky voice. She then turned her head and looked at him "You?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes." he said. Samantha just looked ahead of her, and nodded.

"So am I." she said. Then the doors opened, and they saw the bright sun shinning down on the field, and heard the applause, and cheers coming from the stands which were a few stories taller then them. 

They walked out onto the field and saw that the Slytherin's, dressed in their Quidditch robes, and were already in the middle of the field with Madame Hooch standing in front of them. When the Gryiffindor's finally reached them, Harry and Draco took their places in front of their teams.

"Potter, Malfoy...Please shake hands," Madame Hooch said, holding her whistle up to her mouth. Harry and Draco shook hands roughly. Even if they were on each other's, almost, good side egos and pride still got in the way.

"Please mount your brooms...And I want a clean match...On my whistle...3-2-1!" Madame Hooch blew on her whistle, and the two teams kicked off of the ground and rose into the air. Harry immediately began to zoom around the Quidditch Field looking for that little golden ball. Lavender Brown began the commentary.

"And there they go. This is Harry Potter's AND Draco Malfoy's first Quidditch Cup match, being two new captains! And even though Harry didn't pick my cousin, Katrina Crane to be on the team I-"

"Lavender, please! We don't need another Lee Jordan. Just stick to what's going on in the game? Is that so hard?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, with her lips pursed.

"Alright, Alright," Lavender said, rolling her eyes. "Isabella has the Quaffle, and is heading towards the hoop-WHOA! That was a close hit! But thank-fully, Ron Weasly, Isabella's boyfriend knocked that budger right out of the way, and SMACK into Blasie Zambini's bleach-blonde BIMBO head!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Lavender, Lavender..." Mcgonagall said, covering her eyes. 

Harry had to chuckle at Lavender's commentary, she was just as good as Lee. Suddenly, Draco flew up next to him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Potter. Just because my girlfriend is on YOUR team, doesn't mean I'm going to cut you any slack." Draco spat. Harry just shook his head, and laughed.

"I don't think you'll have to be the one worrying about cutting slack, Malfoy...Especially since YOUR girlfriend, and MY stand in chaser, just scored!" Harry said. 

"And Samantha Owens, who is currently dating the Slytherin's captain, Draco Malfoy, makes the first score of the game! 10 points to Gryiffindor!" Lavender exclaimed, followed by the applause from the Gryiffindor supporters.

Draco turned to Harry and snorted, he then flew back around to find the snitch, while Harry kept looking for it from where he was. After a few moments, Harry's attention was turned back to the game when he heard a cry from Ginny, and a loud "Oooooh" from the crowd. He then saw that Seamus was lying on the ground.

"CHEATER! HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Lavender shouted. Harry quickly flew to where Isabella and Ron were.

"What happened?!" Harry shouted.

"Draco took a beater from one of the beaters and smacked a bludger at Seamus's head," Ron said with disgust. "Looks like some of Flint's old tricks rubbed off on him, eh?" Harry nodded.

"Guess so..." He trailed said. And a few moments later the game took place again, and Damien Valmont scored.

"Damien Valmont scores for Slytherin, leaving the score 10 to 10...COME ON GRYIFFINDORS! KICK THOSE SLIMEY SLYTHERIN A-" Lavender said.

"MISS BROWN! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT THIS INSTENT, I WILL DO THE COMMENTARY!" Mcgonagall exclaimed.

Harry laughed again, then he looked over at Hermione, who noticed him looking at her and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, then his smile faded, and slowly began to stop waving.

He spotted it. The Golden Snitch just a few inches above Hermione's head. He started towards her, with amazing speed. 

Just when he was about to her, he looked over to his side, and saw that Draco spotted it too and the race to the Snitch had begun. 

Hermione looked terrified to see to Quidditch MALE seekers flying towards her at a very fast pace, without even LOOKING as to where they were going.

Just when they were about to reach her, the Snitch flew up higher, and Harry saw it and zoomed up to catch it. Draco just looked at him, then looked in front of him just in time to see Hermione duck, and him smacking right into Hagrid.

Harry was on the Snitch's tail, he just needed to get a few inches closer, and it would be his. He sped up just a little, and stretched out his arm. Not being able to reach it, he quickly threw his hand at it, and captured it.

And everything happened in a blur, and all the cheer's around him seemed to fade out, as he held the little golden ball in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!" Lavender exclaimed, as all of the Gryiffindor supporter's cheers filled the air. Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Gryiffindor Wins! 160 Points!" she shouted.

Everyone then landed on the ground, and the rest of the Gryiffindor team member's dropped their brooms and rushed over to Harry, who was still in 'dreamland', and pounced on him nearly knocking him over.

"WE WON! HARRY!" Ron shouted, almost causing Harry to go deaf.

"The cup, Harry! We won the cup!" Ginny cried, jumping up and down.

"This is the greatest moment of my life!" Isabella said, wiping away a few stray tears.

Soon the Gryiffindor supporters ran across the field to congratulate the team. After a few high fives, back slaps, and hugs the entire Gryiffindor team was lifted high into the air and was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore, the head boy and girl waited for the team.

Harry, Ron, Isabella, Samantha, and Ginny stood in front of the three, and with a big smile Professor Dumbledore handed Harry the Quidditch cup.

"Congratulations Harry, your parents would have been very proud." he said. Harry smiled, and bowed his head in thanks. Matthew and Cho then approached the team.

"Well done, Harry." Matthew said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks." Harry said. Matthew smiled, and went to shake Isabella's hand. Cho then approached Harry. She gave him a friendly smile, which normally would have made Harry turn a dark shade of crimson...but just returned the smile.

"Congratulations Harry," Cho said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cedric would have wanted you to win. He would have been proud." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Cho. I'm sure that he's proud of you also." Cho smiled, and went on to Isabella, giving her a kiss on the cheek also.

After all of the handshakes and kisses, Harry turned around to the crowd, lifted the trophy high above his head, and smiled as the crowd cheered and applauded. He then searched the crowd out for Hermione, who was laughing, and clapping along with Terry Boot. 

Harry handed the trophy over to Ron, who held it like it was his most prized possession. He jumped off of the stand, and advanced towards Hermione. 

Hermione spotted Harry coming towards her, she turned to Terry and said that she would see him later, and started running towards Harry. When she reached him, she jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then brought her head down, and met her lips with his in a most passionate kiss.

"Oh Harry! You won!" she shouted, hugging him tightly. Harry just smiled, and held onto her.

"If you hadn't caught my attention, I would never had seen the snitch," Harry said, setting Hermione back onto her feet. A thought then struck him. "Did you get hit by Malfoy?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't. But Hagrid did." Hermione laughed. She then looked at the stand and saw Ron and Ginny fighting over it. "That's a nice trophy you have there, Harry." Harry turned to look at the trophy, which was now in Samantha's hands, keeping it away from Ron and Ginny. He then turned back to Hermione, with a smile on his face.

"Mione, I don't need the trophy when I've got you." he said, leaning down and kissing her again. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He broke the kiss with Hermione, and turned to face a giddy Ron.

"Come on, Harry! Party in the Gryiffindor tower!" he said, before running off with Isabella to get showered and changed (**A/N: **NOT together!). Harry faced Hermione again, and gave her another quick kiss,

"I'll see you at the party." he said. Hermione smiled.

"You betcha!" she said. And with that, Harry ran off towards the locker room.

At the party, the afterglow of the Gryiffindor victory still went head-on. Harry had never felt more alive, with Hermione as his girlfriend, having great friends, and now winning the Quidditch cup after his FIRST year of being Quidditch Captain.

"Hey, Potter." Harry heard from behind him. He turned around and looked at Draco and Samantha holding hands, and smiling.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked smugly.

"I just wanted to tell you, no hard feelings, and if I couldn't have won it, I'm glad you did and not some other annoying prat." Draco said, holding out his hand. Harry chuckled, and shook it.

"You got it, mate." Harry said. Draco and Samantha then walked off to go and get a butterbeer.

"Hey there, Hero." Harry heard Hermione say, behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Why is it that everyone has to sneak up on me like that?" he asked have serious. Hermione shrugged, and put her arms around Harry's neck.

"So tell me, Harry, what do you do when you've realized that all of your dreams have come true?" she asked. 

Harry just smiled, and leaned his head foreword and kissed her.

On June 20th, the last full day at Hogwarts, the results for the W.A.R.Ts came in. 

Harry was sitting alone down in the common room when Hedwig arrived with his letter. After Harry gave a treat to Hedwig, she quickly went back to the Owlery, and he sat back down on the couch. He tore open the letter, and read the parchment.

__

Name: Harry James Potter

Year: 6th

__

House: Gryiffindor

Promoted: Yes

W.A.R.TS RESULTS:

Mr. Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have passed all five areas' of Wandless Magic; leaving you with a score of 100 W.A.R.Ts.

Congratulations, Head Boy. The staff at Hogwarts wish's you have a good summer.

Minerva Mcgonagall

****

Deputy Headmistress

Harry felt a small smile creep onto his face. _'Me? Head boy?_' he thought to himself. His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud scream coming from the girl's dormitory.

Harry was about to run up there and see what was wrong, but stopped when he saw Hermione running into the common room.

"HARRY! I'M HEAD GIRL! I'M HEAD GIRL!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him. Harry almost fell backwards because of the sudden weight that slammed into him, but he regained his balance when he held onto her.

"Whoa there, Mione..." he said with a laugh. 

  
"I...I just can't believe it," she said, removing her arms from around him, and looking at re-reading her letter; just to make sure it wasn't a typo or something. "I wonder who Head Boy is?" Harry smiled.

"Your standing in front of him," he said, gleefully. Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his. Her mouth slowly formed a smile.

"Are you joking?" she asked. Harry shook his head. Hermione then let out an excited squeal and embraced him again.

"Oh Harry! This is so fantastic!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it is, Mione. But you know what would be even more fantastic?" Harry asked, once they broke from their hug. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"What would that be?" she asked. Harry smiled, and grabbed onto her hand.

"If WE went and got some breakfast, I'm starving!" he said, dragging her out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry heard Hermione something that sounded like 'boys and their stomachs'. He just chuckled, and continued to pull her towards the great hall.

When they got there, they noticed that Ron and Isabella were already there. They walked over to the table, and sat in their regular seats; together, across from Ron and Isabella.

"Issy, where is Samantha?" Hermione asked, noticing their long dark brown haired friend missing.

"Draco and her already ate. As to where they are now, I have no clue." she replied. Ron scoffed.

"Probably snogging in a broom closet-Ouch! Isabella! You've gotta stop doing that! You're going to break my ribs one of these days," he said, rubbing his now sore side. 

Isabella made a puppy dog face, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Ronnikins. Do you want my muffin?" she asked, holding out her chocolate muffin. Ron's eyes lit up, and snatched it away.

"Thanks Issy!" he said, scarfing it down. Isabella laughed, then looked at her two friends who seemed to be in their own world.

"So...What were your results on the W.A.R.Ts?" she asked. "I got 89." 

"I got 88," Ron said proudly. "Mum is going to be so chuffed."

"Harry and me both got 100...So you know what that means." She said, in a sing song voice, looking over at Harry. Ron and Isabella looked at each other, then at Harry and Hermione again with a confused expression.

"No, what?" they asked together. Harry and Hermione smiled, then looked at each other.

"Go on, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione turned back to her two red headed friends.

"Harry and I are Head Boy and Girl!" She exclaimed. Her eye's glittered when she spoke. 

Ron and Isabella seemed shocked at first, but then relalized that this was actually WHAT they were expecting.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Isabella said, leaning over the table and hugging her friends. After she released them, Ron pounced them on.

"This was so...expecting." he teased, and let them go.

"Shut-up, Ron." Harry said, smiling. He then looked at his watch, and jumped out of his seat.

"Come on, you lot, were going to be late for class!" he said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand, and dragging her away. Ron and Isabella were not too far behind.

That night at dinner, much to Draco and Samantha's disappointment, Draco had to sit at the Slytherin table for the final dinner. After the food was eaten, and the drinks drinken (lol), Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair at the High Table. He picked up his glass and his fork and lightly tapped the side of the glass.

"Settle down, Settle down," he said, trying to get the students attention. Once they quieted down, he smiled and began to speak again.

"First of all, I would like to say that this was a most splendid year. Fun balls, Quidditch games, and not so fun tests. But now, it's time we award the house cup." Everyone started to cheer and clap. Dumbledore smiled, and rose his hand.

"To Hufflepuff...437 points," the Hufflepuffs began to cheer. "To Ravenclaw...463 points." the Ravenclaws began to clap. "To Slytherin..444 points," the Slytherins began to clap. "And to Gryiffindor...," he paused, and smiled in Harry's direction. "480 points." he finished, and the

The Gryiffindor table erupted with shouts, whoops, hollers, and clapping. Ron immediately pulled Isabella into an embrace, and kissed her. Draco came rushing over, and hugged Samantha; congratulating her. Harry and Hermione just smiled at each other, before wrapping their arms around each other and embraced in a sweet kiss.

The train ride to Kings Cross was enjoyable. Harry, Ron, and Draco all sat on the cabin floor and played Wizards Chest (3rd person not playing, gets to play winner), and after 5 times each trying to beat Ron, Harry and Draco gave up.

"Isabella, why don't you play Ron." Draco said, really meaning 'I want to sit next to Samantha, so move.' Isabella seemed to pick it up and moved down to the floor.

Ron smiled, and cracked his knuckles. "Beware, Issy, I'm a pro." Isabella grinned.

"I think I'll do pretty good," she said, and they begun their game.

Draco moved up next to Samantha, and laid his head down on her lap while she read "Medieval Times in England" and feel asleep.

Harry moved up next to Hermione who was reading "The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer: My Life at Rose Red". Harry tilted his head to read the title.

"Interesting," he said. Hermione lowered her book and looked at him.

"What's interesting?" she asked.

"Your book, the title." Harry replied. Hermione placed the book in her lap, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"So when do you think Ron, Draco and me can come and visit you three?" Hermione asked.

"Aunt Gillian said that you three can come during the week of my birthday. So, you should arrive there on Monday since my birthday is on Wednesday." he said. "What else are you planning on doing this summer?"

"Mum and Dad want to take me to Monte Carlo in Italy, then go to Cannes France for the summer long Film Festival." Hermione said.

"Sounds like fun." Harry said, yawning.

"Maybe I can convince them to let me take a friend. It would be most boring if I had to go to all these fun places without someone my age to have fun with."

"Yeah, maybe..." Harry said, before resting his head on Hermione's, and drifting off into a sweet slumber.

Harry woke up to the whistle of the train. He lifted his head of Hermione's, and looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked like a baby. He then looked around and saw that Ron and Isabella were sleeping on either side of the Wizard Chest board. His eyes then drifted off to Samantha and Draco; Draco was still asleep, while Samantha was still reading her book.

"Is it that great, Sam?" Harry asked. Samantha looked and him and smiled.

"I see that your awake." she said, laying her book down beside her.

"Think we should wake the other's now?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. Samantha nodded.

"I figure we should." Samantha said, and began to shake Draco awake, while kicking Isabella in the back. 

"Ouch! SAMANTHA!" Isabella squealed.

Harry chuckled softly, and began to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Hermione, darling, were here." he said. He then looked down at Hermione's face and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She moved forward a little, and stretched her arms.

"I spect we should gather our things then, "Hermione said sadly, and began to put her things away.

The trio, the twins, and Draco walked through the barrier of Platform Nine and three quarters. Draco spotted his butler, Alexander. He turned to Samantha, and put a cup her cheek with his hand. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'll see you in July Sam," he said giving her a quick kiss. "I love you." 

Samantha smiled back. "I love you too, Draco." she said. Draco then looked at the trio and Isabella.

"I'll see you all this summer," he said with a smirk, before walking off. Ron shook his head, and looked at Samantha.

"I still don't see WHAT you see in him." He said. Ginny then appeared behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mom's waiting for us over there, Ron." she said. Ron nodded, and told Ginny he'd be there after he said goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Isabella, and Samantha. Ginny nodded, said goodbye to them, and went over to her mother.

"Bye Harry." Ron said, giving Harry a high-five. " Thank-god we don't have to deal with the Dursley's anymore." he said. Harry laughed, and nodded in agreement. He then turned to Hermione, gave her a hug, and said goodbye. He said and did the same thing to Samantha, before pulling Isabella into his arms, and hugging her.

"I love ya, Issy. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"You had better, Ronald." she said, before giving him a kiss. He then waved to them as he walked over to his family. 

"There's my mum!" Hermione said, pointing to her mom who was smiling and waving at her. Samantha then looked through the crowd of people, and spotted her mom, who was accompanied by a large black dog.

"And there's ours." Samnatha said, mainly to Isabella. "And looks like she brought Snuffles along too, Harry." she said.

Harry then looked at Samantha and Isabella as if telling them he wanted to say goodbye to Hermione in private. Samantha said her good-bye's first.

"Well, Herm, I guess we'll see you around Harry's birthday. " Isabella said, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You betcha," Hermione replied. Samantha then stepped up, and gave Hermione a hug.

"I'm so glad that we've become great friends, Hermi. It's nice to have someone who loves school and books as much as I do. And I'm very happy you got the title of Head Girl." she said.

"Thanks, Sammi. I'm so glad that we became friends also." Hermione replied, letting her best girlfriend go. Hermione then looked over at Harry, who smiled.

"We'll, we'll be seeing ya, Hermione," Samantha said. "Harry, just come over there when your done."

"I will." Harry replied, and Hermione and himself watched the girls walked towards Gillian. They then faced each other.

"Well, I guess this is it." Hermione said, sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry smiled, and wiped it away.

"Hey, Hey now...None of that. It's only for a few weeks, Mione. And we'll be owling each other everyday." Harry said. Hermione sighed, and hung her head.

"It won't be the same." she said softly. Harry lifted her chin up with the side of his index finger, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Mione..." Harry said, with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Everyday?" she asked. Harry nodded, and slowly began to lean his head down to hers.

"Everyday."

"Promise?" Hermione said, closing her eyes.

"I promise." Harry said, before meeting his lips with hers. Though not admitting it, he was just as depressed as her, but he was the man and had to be strong for both of them. He kissed her with all the passion and emotions that would make up for the few weeks that they would be apart, and when they finally broke, it felt as if time had passed them by.

Harry slowly moved away from Hermione's sweet lips, and watched her eyes slowly flutter open. She looked like she was in a daze, and he chuckled at her expression. He then pulled her into a tight embrace. And closed his eyes; the tears he had been suppressing where beginning to fall from his emerald eyes. He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Hermione." he said. He heard a sob from her.

"I love you too, Harry. I'm going to miss you so much." she whimpered.

"I'm going to miss you as well, don't you doubt that." he said, pulling away from her, and looking into her tear filled eyes. She then looked over Harry's shoulder and saw her mom there, with a smile on her face and a hand on her chest; looking as if she were going to cry herself. Hermione giggled.

"Well, I think I should get going." she said giving him another hug. 

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Harry said. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"on July 28th. Goodbye, Harry!" she said, running off towards her mom, then adding a very loud "I LOVE YOU!" he smiled, and shouted back,

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" 

Harry then looked towards Gillian, Sirius, Samantha, and Isabella. They were all smiling at him.

"Come on, Harry!" Isabella yelled, waving her hands towards them. Harry's smile broadened, and took of running towards his new family. 

Even with Voldemort still on the loose, it looked like a bright new future to Harry James Potter. And no matter what obstacles him and his friends would face... The love of his family, friends, and especially Hermione, nothing can stand in his way.

****

~*The End*~

(Of 6th year)

__

Betcha never thought I'd get this out, eh? Well you were WRONG! lol. But on a more serious note, I am soooooooooo sorry that it took like, 3 WEEKS, to get this thing out! I've just been so busy with so many things, and this is a really long chapter, also. The longest one I've ever written, really. But, I hope that you liked it, and it was worth the wait. How'd you like my little "Potter/Owens" twist? Nice, eh? Well, I don't have much else to say, except that incase your not in the Harry Hermione Haven group over at yahoo, my pen-pal from Cyprus said that she e-mailed J.K. and said that she revealed some information about book 5, and said that Harry will have his first kiss with Hermione, and Ron will see and they will argue, and that Harry ends up with Hermione. WICKED, EH?? I DO HOPE THAT IT'S TRUE!! And, The next chapter is my 'CAST and CREDITS' list (inspired by Emili Potter's idea to pick your own cast), so check it out! OH! And I saw "Enough" last night! It was wicked! J-LO kicked ASS man! And Everyone in the theater was all like "Hey! That's Templetons!" or "That's the Gig Harbor Marina!"...Gig Harbor (where I live, 60 minutes away from Seattle "The Emerald City") is where they shot some of the movie! Oh, and the gas station where J-Lo calls her mother-in-law from is Templetons (A Chevron Gas-Station that is by my High School) Okay, enough rambling!

Thanks to my reviewers...

WitchoftheSnitch – Thank-you very, very much. Acutally, the whole light thing WAS from Practical Magic. Lol, I guess I'll have to go and fix that typo. I recommend that you DO go and see Spiderman. It's like a chick-flick with bloody cool action scenes...plus, Tobey Maquire is sucha babe. Well, thanks for all your support!

Capt. Corran Horn – Lol, that's cute. Good luck on the plane you lucky ass who gets to go to Cali!! grr! lol.

Emili Potter – SPIDERMAN RULES!!!! lol. I can't wait till the sequel either. I just hope that it's as good as the first one. I did have a good time at the prom (^_^) and yes, Tobey Maquire is SUPER DUPER HOT!! And thanks for the idea of "WART"!!

LOTR&HPLver – I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Could you ever forgive me? You can? Yay! lol. I hope this chapter made up for it!

KathrynValmont – Thanks! Actually, I like the name Sebastian because of how much I love Cruel Intentions! lol. I'll try to get around to reading some of your fics.'

HyperWhich – I KNOW!!!! lol! Your almost done with your first chap? That's excellent! Sorry I haven't gotton around to e-mailing you, as I said, I've been way busy. But if you want, you can just e-mail me at MoonLightBunny15@hotmail.com**_ and I'll get back to you asap. I hope that you liked this chapter!_**

Heaven – Lol, thanks a bunch! hehe. Yes, kisses always help out a great ending.

Usotsuki – Actually, I don't really know. I came up with Landon because of the book/movie "A Walk to Remember" and because of the original "Phantom of the Opera" star, Micheal Crawford. But thanks for the review!

BlackWido13 - Please do what? Lol. I'm glad you like this story! That stuff happens to me also! I remember seeing a crossover with something, and I was like..."That's what I wanted to do" :0( But they prolly did a better job anyways, lol.

Ryoko Blue - Lol. Well, you were right, that wasn't the end...but this is! ::tear:: I love H/H too, Ryoko, I love H/H too. lol.

Emma Potter: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Well, until the Cast and Credits chapter, Later Babes!!

__


	18. Cast and Credits

**__**

~*Harry Potter and Practical Magic*~

Cast and Credits – "Let My Love Open the Door"

**** __

Just pretend "Let My Love Open the Door " by Pete Townshend is playing while you listen to this ;0)

Cast 

Harry Potter…Adam Garcia 

Hermione Granger…Natalie Portman

Ron Weasly…Ethan Embry

Samantha Owens…Mila Kunis

Draco Malfoy…Ryan Phillipe

Isabella Owens…Kirsten Dunst

Ginny Weasly…Alyson Haningan

Petter Pettigrew…Danny Devito

Seamus Finnginn…Heath Ledger

Gillian Owens…Nicole Kidman

Aunt Frances…Stockard Shanning

Aunt Jet…Dianne Wiest

Siruis Black…John Stamos

Terry Boot…Hayden Christensen

Justin Finch-Fletchley…Kerr Smith

Albus Dumbledore…Richard Harris

Minerva Mcgonagall…Maggie Smith

Searvus Snape…Alan Rickman

Cho Chang...Kristen Kruek

Matthew Boot...Elisha Wood

Pansy Parkinson…Rachel Leigh Cook

Madame Rosemerta…Kate Winslet

Anson Daily…Mark Paul Glosser

Dean Thomas…Lee Thompson Young

Lavender Brown…Alicia Sliverstone

Parvati Patil…Alica Keys

Landon Crawford...Shane West

Katrina Crane...Christine Taylor

Emma Radcliffe...Eliza Dushku

Daniel Watson...Jesse Bradford

Written By

Bunny Lee "HarryHermione4ever"

Inspried By

Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

Practical Magic by Robin Swicord, Akiva Goldsman, Adam Brooks, and Alice Hoffman

The Craft by Peter Filardi, and Adrew Fleming

A Walk to Remember by Nicolas Sparks

Ever After by Susannah Grant, Andy Tennant, and Rick Parks

Cruel Intentions by Roger Kumble

Music

Livin It Up performed by Ja Rule "Pain is Love"

First Date performed by Blink 182 "Take Off Your Pants and Jacket"

Boys performed by Britney Spears "Britney"

Crazy 4 You performed by Madonna "The Immaculate Collection"

Bella Notte performed by **Joy Enriquez**** "Disney Soundtrack: Scamps Adventure "**

Save Me written by Hanson "This Time Around"

Let My Love Open the Door performed by Pete Townshend "Best of Pete Townshend"

Disclaimer

All **Charater's, Places, and Things, except for Samantha Owens, Isabella Owens, and Anson Daily and a few other things, belong to J.K Rowling. Samantha Owens, Isabella Owens, Anson Daily belong to Bunny Lee. This story is purely fictional and any fact-like things, or same names to other stories, or ANYTHING like that is strictly a coincidence.**

Thank you's

__

I would like to thank all the reviewer's for telling me how much they liked this story. It truly does keep the writter's going, and not wanting to give up or dissapoint. I love you all! (especially you, Selina, Ryoko, Emily, Jen, Corran Horn and Lizze!) I also want to thank Fanfiction.net for having such a wonderful website to give me the freedom of what I love to do most; sit at the computer and write fun stories on my favorite fictional couple; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Lol, okay! I know that whole thing was corney, but it was something new, and It was fun! Thanks again everyone!

Well, until the next story, LATER BABES!! ::Bunny Lee has left the building::

For More Stories by Bunny Lee (aka HarryHermione4ever) please feel free to look at her profile.

****


End file.
